Begin Again
by percabeth1030
Summary: For the past eight months Annabeth Chase has been living a life of hell. Stuck in the past from a previous relationship, she didn't want in the first place. However when she meets Percy Jackson he shows her what its like to feel truly wanted and helps her realize how beautiful she really is...But that's when the trouble starts!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. This is my first fanfiction! Hope you guys like it! This is inspired by a song by Taylor Swift called Begin Again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the characters. Rick Riordan does.**

Hurt and confusion. That's all I've been feeling for the past eight months. When I go to sleep when I wake up. It's always there. I just can't leave the past in the past. I mean who could ever forget such hateful words. I'm now 20 years old and I can still remember every nasty thing he's ever said to me and that was eight months ago. You know what it's best not to think about it. I need to leave the past where it belongs. I didn't even LIKE him. Oh, you probably don't know what I'm talking about. I'm talking about Puke. I mean Luke my ex-boyfriend. If you could even call him that. Here's how it all started…

 _Flashback_

"So Annabeth will you go out with me?" Luke asked while standing on top of the cafeteria table with the whole school watching.

"Oh crap" I thought as Luke and the rest of my school waited for my answer.

The "popular" girls were all glaring at me, but now that I think of it when were they not. I'm classified as a nerd here at school, but that doesn't mean I fit completely into the category. I mean with the straight A's, my head always stuck in some book, answering most of the questions in class, and being valedictorian I get how I'm a nerd in that sense and I embrace it. However when it comes to my appearances and my mouth I am the farthest thing from a nerd.

I have long curly blonde hair that refuses to be tamed and freakishly grey eyes that I wish I could trade for some normal ones. They just look so dull and lifeless. Sounds creepy right? Well, they are. Anyway, my mouth has gotten me in and out of trouble with the populars on more than one occasion. Sadly my mouth couldn't get me out of this situation.

I mean how do you reject a guy in front of the whole school? Especially, when he is the guy of everyone's dreams. Except mine. Luke is the typical jock. He has blonde hair and blue eyes that makes all the girls swoon about. Once again everyone except me. All the girls want him and all the boys want to be him. And once again ladies and gentlemen this rule applies to everyone except….guess who …..ME!

"Gosh I feel like I'm going to throw up" I thought. As I mumbled the dreaded word

"Yes"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guy! I realize I didn't put in the previous authors note that this is a Percabeth story. And all of my other stories will also be Percabeth. I would also like to say that there are going to be a few more flashbacks just so you guys could have a little bit more information on what Annabeth has been through. Also don't worry Percy will arrive soon. Ok so here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

Behind closed doors Luke was not that nice guy in the cafeteria. He was a criticizing jerk. He found flaws in everything I did. The music I listened to, the clothes I wore, the way I talked, even the way I smiled. I know what you're your thinking. Why would I stay with him if all he ever did was berate me? Simply because he made me feel wanted. He could have anyone in the whole school yet I caught his eye. Feeling wanted is a feeling I haven't felt since my twin brothers were born. Ever since my dad, Frederic Chase married who I like to call the evil step monster and had Bobby and Mathew it's been the twins this the twins that. Never Annabeth.

 _Flashback_

I rubbed my lips together making sure to get an equal amount of lip gloss on both lips. I walked to the other side of my room and glanced at myself in the full body mirror. I was wearing a short blue sleeveless dress with silver heels. Matching the silver heels was a pair of gold earrings and a very expensive bracelet that I borrowed from Susan without her knowing. My face was free of makeup and my blonde hair was straightened. This is not the look I would usually prefer but Luke said it's the only look pretty in.

"And I hope he likes it" I thought as I descended down the stairs. I mumbled a quick goodbye to my dad and Susan but they were too busy fussing over the twins to notice their 18 year old daughter walking out the front door. Story of my life. When I finally got outside I waited for a while and then checked the time. Whoa! It was 4:45! Luke was supposed to be here 15 minute ago.

"Where the heck is this guy" I wondered aloud. He is the one that insisted on this date anyway. This was a makeup for the last one because the last one he said I dressed too casual and didn't look good enough to be his girlfriend.

"You know what" I thought. "Maybe I should just be grateful he gave me a second chance. I mean he is the only person showing any type of interest in me right now-" I was pulled out of my thoughts by a loud honk.

"Come on" Luke shouted from inside his blue convertible. "We don't have all day." I hastily made my way to his car (opened the door for myself if I might add) and sat in the front seat.

"Hi" I said putting on a smile despite the fact that he was nearly 20 minutes late, but all I got in return was a look of disgust.

"Are you serious" he spat.

"Oh crap" I thought as my heart dropped.

"W-what's wrong" I stammered out, thinking about all the possible things I could have done wrong. Straightened hair. Check. Nice clothes. Check. Earrings. Check. Bracelet. Check. What could I have missed?

"I told you no high heels. You know I don't like it when you're the same height as me. Get inside and change your shoes. We don't even have time to discuss how plain your face looks without makeup" he yelled.

I almost tripped on my heels as I ran back inside the house. Trying to push back tears started searching furiously for a new pair of shoes.

"How could I be so stupid "I thought as I searched. "You know Luke is self-conscious about his height."

Well, he is pretty short for a senior considering I was only wearing two inch heels. When I finally found a pair of black flats I quickly put them on and raced out the door. I was panting heavily as I entered the car, but quickly controlled my breathing before I drew myself anymore unwanted attention from Luke.

"Better" he mumbled as we drove off.

"Thank god" I murmured.

"What" he said.

"Oh nothing. Just asking if we could turn on the radio" I said.

"Sure" he said. I turned the radio on and Photograph by Ed Sheeran was playing. This is one of my favorite songs! I like the meaning of it and just about everything about it! I was listening to it when Luke turned it to another station. What the-

"I never got this song. It all just sounds like a bunch of junk to me. I mean a song about a bunch of stupid pictures. Lame am I right?" he laughed. I hate his laugh. It's all sinister and Luke like.

"Yeah" I replied weakly. This is going to be a long night.

 **Ok so that's it for now! Hope you guys like it. This is only the beginning you guys and I might just start leaving cliff hangers as the story really starts. PERCABETH RULES!**

 **See ya guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter to Begin Again and guess who's appearing. Yup the one and only Percy Jackson! (And the crowd goes crazy) That's right folks Percy Jackson is here! Oh you guys are so going to hate me after this chapter. That's right CLIFF HANGERS people! Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does** **L** **.**

Ever since I was with Luke I lost the witty comebacks I used to rely on, and started worrying more on how to impress Luke. I wanted him to want me more even though I didn't want him. I became quitter and started worrying about what people thought of me. But you know what's funny? How he still broke my heart even though I had no love or likeness towards him. It's really the way he did it that broke my heart.

 _Flashback_

"Hey Luke" I greeted. "Why did you want to meet here" Luke had asked to meet in the park insisting that there was something important he needed to tell me. I really rather be reading or studying for finals as nerdy as that sounds. I mean it's my first year of college and it's been really hard finding time to study when Luke was demanding my full attention almost all the time. We have been together for over a year now and I think it's safe to say that it has been the saddest year of my life and I am not the same person I was a year ago. My face isn't caked with makeup but I do have some on, and my blonde curls are always straightened. That's not where the biggest changes are though. I have been wearing nothing but designer clothes for time I've been with Luke and I longed for some sweat pants and a ratty old t-shirt. But I guess that's the price I have to pay….

"Take a seat" he said pointing to the bench. I sat down and waited for what was to come.

"Listen I've given been giving you chance after chance to prove yourself and you have blown every one of them" he said checking his fingers nails. My heart dropped.

"I've had enough of you. Sorry, but I'm done with you" he said not sounding apologetic at all. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as he walked away and left me on the bench by myself. As I walked home later that night I thought

"Is the same thing going to happen with my parents?" They just started taking interest in me again and I don't think I could go through the abandonment again. I felt even more tears come out of my eyes which caused my mascara to run even more. This is also one of the reasons why I hate makeup. I can't cry when I need to and right now I have all the reason to cry. When I got home, I quickly ran up the stairs to my room so my parents wouldn't see my tears and ask questions.

"What am I going to do now" I thought as I sobbed.

"Why couldn't I have tried harder? I need to change" I decided.

That week I told my parents that I wanted to move onto campus. I needed some time to think things over and to become a new Annabeth. One that everyone wanted and loved to be with. I mean its not like I'm going to turn into a total well….slut but I am definitely making some changes.

 _End of Flashback_

 **Narrators POV**

Annabeth didn't know how big of a mistake she was making then. It turns out amplifying all the designer clothes and makeup Luke made her wear, only made Annabeth feel worse about herself. She had the appearance down but the personality…. not quite. She wasn't flirty or stuck up. She was just Annabeth. Plain, nerdy Annabeth she thought. Sometimes she stay up at night and thought about all the things Puke said to her **(No that was not a typo you guys. I meant Puke** **J** **)** and wondered

"Why would he be so mean to me?" but then she'd look in the mirror next day and say

"That's why" Annabeth was so lost that she didn't think she would ever be normal again. She thought that no one would accept her for who she really was and that she had to change.

Until one day everything changed.

 **Annabeth POV**

Beep! Beep! Beep! I opened my eyes groggily and blinked a few times to clear my vision. I searched for my phone to stop the annoying sound. I found my phone and turned it on and the noise immediately stopped. I rolled off of bed and walked almost zombie like to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth. After brushing my teeth I gave myself a good hard stare in the mirror. My hair was in its natural state, long and curly as I had washed it the last night, and I couldn't help but sigh as I thought of how long it will take me to straighten it. I looked at my eyes, cheeks, and lips. Eyes that will have mascara on them, cheeks that will have blush on them, and lips that will soon have lip gloss on them. I decided I needed to eat my breakfast first before I get to work on the beautification process. I was just finished pouring the milk in my Cheerios when I turned on the TV expecting to see the news. When I saw it was just ending.

"What? Its suppose to go on until nine and it's only-oh my gosh…IT'S NINE O'CLOCK. CRAP! IM LATE, IM LATE, IM LATE, IM LATE LATE LATE!" I quickly dropped my cereal and sprinted to my bedroom. I put on the closest thing I could find which was a pair of dark jeans with a green T-shirt. I got my car keys off the table and I ran to my car. I started driving before I got the chance to actually close my car door and let's just say thank god I was wearing a seatbelt! You know how some people say they hate Mondays well, I officially hate Wednesdays. When I got to the Half-blood Cafe I immediately went to the break room where I found my boss Chiron. Chiron is a middle age man with curly brown hair and a curly goatee. He has a nice gentle smile and a good heart. He rarely gets angry….in fact I haven't seen him get angry once, but I'm afraid today might be my unlucky day. How stupid could I be? Setting the alarm for 8:30 instead of 7:30. Ugh! I really hope he doesn't fire me.

"I am so sorry Mr. Chiron. It's just I set the alarm clock an hour later which was totally my fault, and I should have been more responsible, but please give me a second chance it will never-" he cut off my rambling, chuckling as he said

"Relax Annabeth. I'm not going to fire you. I completely understand. Just breathe"

"I know, but I should have been more responsible and-"

"It's okay Annabeth these things happen. I know you are a responsible worker and that today was just a one-time thing" Chiron soothed me.

"And I actually need you to wait tables today because Jimmy called in sick, but you will be back at the counter tomorrow" he said as he tossed me an apron and a notepad from the counter. I felt my heart rate go back to normal by knowing that I am not going to lose my job. Before I start waiting the tables I head to the bathroom to rinse my face of the tired just got out of bed look. As I look into the mirror I realize with a start, that I look the same as I did when I rolled out of bed. Oh my gosh. Could this day get any worse? This is the first time in about 2 years that I have gone out with my natural hair and no makeup.

"I look hideous" I think. My face looks so plain without any makeup on. Even though I only put on a little it is a major improvement from my plain face. For some reason these thoughts don't sound like my own. But what does that matter. All that matters right now is that I look unpresentable to society right now and there's nothing I could do to change that. Let's just get this day over with. I walk out the bathroom making sure to keep my head lower than usual, and put on the apron and head to my first table. This is going to be an interesting day.

 _Time change about three hours later_

It is now 12:45 and I am tired of waiting tables. I have no idea how Jimmy does this, going back and forth between tables, while putting on a cheery smile and attitude. After this I will definitely start putting more love into my time on the counter. My timer finally rang symbolizing it is time for my well-deserved break. I have never been so relived to just sit on a ratty grey couch, drink some coke, and just stare at the white wall. Not much of a break room I know, but Chiron is on a strict budget and doesn't have time to afford unnecessary things. Right now this is all I need though. Nice relaxing time away from people. I was enjoying myself when Chiron walked through the door.

"Hey Annabeth I'm really sorry about this but I need you to wait another table. All the staff is busy and I know you just got on your break but this place just keeps getting fuller and-"

"Its fine'' I said while putting on a fake smile and made my way to the tables. I was bringing an order to the kitchen, when I suddenly got this weird feeling inside of me. My whole body felt warm and tingly and I don't know why. It was like this weird energy was in the room and I suddenly felt drawn to something or someone. Almost as if someone was holding a big magnet and was just pulling me toward them. Or like there was this big ball of electricity just waiting to explode. It was like all of these feelings at once just came rushing towards me. I have never felt anything like this before. What is going on? I was walking out with the couples order when I slammed into something.

"Who put that wall there" I stupidly thought as I tumbled over. The couples drinks and food were all over me and this had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. I looked around and saw just about everyone's eyes were on us. Wait who is us?

I looked up and my jaw dropped. I saw the most beautiful sea green eyes peering down at me. I felt electricity all around me as I stared into the beautiful shades of green. Wow!

 **So sorry for the late update. I had writers block, but to make up for it I gave you guys a long chapter. I do my best to make sure this doesn't happen again. You guys must hate me so much right now but don't worry I will update this time next week. I won't leave you guys hanging for that long. And I kept my word. Percy was introduced into the chapter ;)! PERCABETH RULES!**

 **See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! The moment is finally here! That's right people the Percabeth meeting is here** **J** **Ahhhh I'm sooo excited. This is going to be AWESOME! Hope you guys love it. Enjoy!**

Wow. This man in front of me was the epitome of perfection. He was like the boy version of Aphrodite (I studied Greek mythology while I was in high school. Luke always thought it was lame). He had the most gorgeous sea green eyes ever created. No artist, no matter how good they are could ever duplicate that wonderful shade!

Then there's his hair- oh my gosh his hair! It looks so soft! He had beautiful, midnight, windswept hair. I have never met or seen a person with hair as dark as his. Its literally pitch black. Oh but, how it works for him and only him. He also had the most amazing facial structure. I mean he had a nice strong jaw and great cheekbones. Wait! What the heck is wrong with me? I never obsess over guys…but he is the most handsome guy ever created. Cue the swoon. Oh my gosh. I must look so terrible right now! No makeup on and my hair looking like a birds nest. Not to mention the Pepsi, salami, turkey, cheese and lettuce all over me. I look around the room and see everyone still looking at us and suddenly all of Luke's words start coming back to me. How I will never amount to anything good and how I am nothing without him…

I look back up at the handsome stranger and see he is just looking down at me transfixed, and his eyes are widened in shock. This is soooo embarrassing. I feel like I might cry. As if he heard my thoughts the stranger said

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry ma'am. Are you ok" he said in a deep masculine voice. God is there anything not perfect about this guy? I got lost in his mesmerizing eyes again and almost forgot to answer.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine" Oh great. Way to embarrass your self Annabeth! But who am I kidding I guy like him probably has some super-hot swimsuit model girlfriend. He is way out of my league. Actually I don't think I could even SEE his league. He kept staring at me until Chiron stormed in from the back door and hastily making his way towards us. He looked pissed! Oh man, I've really done it this time!

"Percy. What have I told you about skateboarding in the café?" Chiron scolded. Percy? Who's Percy?

The handsome stranger that knocked me down replied

"Sorry Uncle Chiron I forgot" he said sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. Awww he looked impossibly cute doing that. And it's like every time he spoke I got this warm fuzzy feeling.

"But" he continued "I brought you something" he pulled a paper bag out of his backpack and presented them like a prize.

"Blue cookies" he handed the bag to Chiron who snatched the bag and pulled out…. A blue cookie?

"Thank you so much boy"

What the heck. Ok I think I'm starting to hallucinate. He hit me really hard.

"Ouch" I said to myself as I rubbed my head. Chiron and the handso- I mean Percy turned their attention back to me.

"Sorry it's the ADHD" Percy said. The Adonis in front of me has ADHD too! "Here let me help you" With that he grabbed my arm and pulled me up as if I weighed nothing. Whoa! When are hands touched I felt a huge spark and my entire body was filled with that warm fuzziness? I looked down to where are hands were still joined and saw Percy looking at it too. I could feel the heat rising into my cheeks as we made eye contact again. Did he feel it to? Just as quickly as the feeling came it left as he disconnected our hands. Dang it that felt good!

"Annabeth child are you alright?" Chiron asked concerned.

"I'm alright just a little dizzy" I said.

"Here" Percy said handing me a napkin and giving me an apologetic smile. He has such a beautiful smile. Wait what am I thinking? I am not about to waste my first crush on a guy I will probably never see again.

"Oh but he is just soooo handsome" my heart gushed.

"Quiet you" my brained yelled. I looked back up to see Percy still holding out the napkin only this time looking confused and…..Worried? Chiron also had the same expression on his face.

"Why are they looking at me like th-" oh….. I just had a mind and heart debate in front of them and forgot to take the napkin. I must look like a lunatic right now! Before I had the chance to grab the napkin and clean my clothes from the soda that was spilled all over me, Chiron said

"Annabeth I think you need to lie down. You can take the rest of the day off. I will take over from here. Percy here" he motioned towards Percy "is my nephew and is going to drive you home and make sure you are all right, ok"

Wait first I get knocked down and embarrassed in front of the whole café and a really cute stranger and then I have to drive home with said cute stranger! This whole thing is too bizarre. Oh god please don't let this car ride home be the most awkward thing since "the talk". Percy grabbed his keys and helped me out the door as we made our way towards his car.

"Once again I am so sorry for knocking you down. I should been paying more attention" he apologized.

"I-its f-fine" Dang it Chase! Get your stuttering under control!

"Well, um, so… I'm Percy"

I couldn't help but laugh at his awkwardness. It was so cute! Percy blushed. It was a good look on him too. A little too good….

"Hey well…. well what was I supposed to do! I mean it's not like every day you LITERALLY bump into a shy beautiful stranger" he said defensively. Oh my gosh he is funny too! Man is there anything wrong with this g- Wait! Did he just call me beautiful?

"D-Did you just call me beautiful"

"I, well, I, you see you're just so….. And I…. argh" He threw his hands up in the air in frustration. While Percy was trying to find the right words, I was still in disbelief that he called me beautiful.

"Does he really think I'm beautiful or is he just saying this to make me feel better? Of course it was to make me feel better…. I mean look at me today! And when did I ever become bold enough to even talk to him? Let alone laugh at him! What is going on?"

"Huh?" he said.

"Oh nothing" I quietly back to my usual shy self. Percy looked at me confused but then looked forward. We walked in silence the rest of the way to his car. I couldn't help but notice how good his arm felt around me. I know it is to support me but….…it just feels so right. When we reached his car, I reached my hand out to open the door for myself, but Percy pulled me back into his embrace and said

"Ah ah ah" then opened the door for me. He's a gentlemen too! Swoon! Get ahold of yourself Annabeth. Gosh I must have thought this about twenty since I've met Mr. Perfect. I hoped into the car and waited for Percy to come into the driver's seat. When he arrived he looked like he was about to say something, but then he paused and just stared at me. He just stared and stared and….STARED. Was there something on my face? He snapped out of it and blushed.

"No nothings on your face" Huh? Oops, I said that out loud didn't I. Oh fudge sticks. What do I say now?

"Then why were you staring at me?" The words flew out of my mouth almost like mouth diarrhea. I didn't mean for it to sound so blunt and rude. Oh man he probably feels really bad right now. All of a sudden Percy starts laughing. Like really LAUGHING. I'm talking about gut wrenching laughter here people. What's so funny? When Percy saw the confused look on my face he stopped laughing almost immediately.

"You really don't know" he said. The way he said it was like it was a good thing and a bad thing at the same time. What is it? Ugh! I hated not knowing things! Percy shook his head as he started the engine and drove off. As we approached a nearby stop sign Percy turned to me and said

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you. Where are we going" Oh my gosh he is so cute…

"I live on campus" I replied

"Really? What college do you go to?"

"Solstice University" Percy suddenly stopped the car and looked at me in shock. Was there something on my face again!

"Are you serious?" he said in disbelief.

"I go to the same college as you! How come we've never seen each other then? Wait! What's your major?"

"I major in architecture" I replied looking down. I awaited the comment on how lame and boring that was.

"Cool! I'm majoring in biology. Maybe that's why we never see each other. Plus, I live off campus in a nearby apartment with my mom" Judging by the way his eyes lit up when he mentioned his mother, I could tell he was a mama's boy. I wish I had a good relationship with my father, but I guess I was the one to blame for that. I wonder how he's doing…..

"You ok?" Percy asked as he bumped his elbow on me to snap me out of my thoughts. As soon as his skin made contact with mine I felt that familiar jolt of electricity go through my body. What is with that!? We finally reached my dorm room and I stepped out of the car, thanking Percy on the way out. I still can't believe how handsome he is! Or how sweet and how caring…SNAP OUT OF IT CHASE! Gosh! I walked up to the dorm and reached in my purse for my key and-where's my purse? I could have sworn I brought it with m- oh no! I left my purse at the café, and my purse had my key in it!

"God, I'm such an IDIOT" I started banging my head on the front door. How could I have forgotten my key? Well I was pretty busy fanning over a certain-

"Annabeth are you ok?" I gasped as I turned around and noticed the close proximity between us. When the HECK did he get here? Oh, he must think I'm crazy…

"When did you get here?" This guy just snuck up on me like a ninja!

"I stayed to make sure you got in okay. Is something wrong?" I felt my heart melt at the sentence. Wow...nobody's ever done that for me before. He is so caring and sweet….AND THIS IS GOING TO BE SO EMBARASSING TO EXPLAIN!

"Well you see I…..kind of, sort of, left my keys at the café….I'm, well,…locked out" I said.

"Where is your roommate? Maybe she could let you in"

"My roommate hasn't arrived yet because she is on a family vacation" I replied looking down.

"Please don't be mad" I pleaded. The last thing I want is for him to be screaming at me and for me to have no place to hide.

Percy chuckled. "Why would I be mad? Come with me" Percy held out his hand for me to take. I tentatively took his hand and once again I felt the current rush through my body! It felt so right holding his hands. Like our hands were made for each other! They fit PERFECTLY! I have never felt this way before with ANYONE! Yet just holding hands with him sets this indescribable feeling off into my body. As Percy leads me to the car I ask

"W-where are we going"

"To my place. Its right near hear and Chiron said it was my job to make sure you are all right! And I could tell that all that banging you did on your head did not help your dizziness at all" He was right. Banging my head on that door was not the smartest idea. Ugh! Now I have a headache. Wait a minute! Did he just say that he was taking me to his apartment! I can't go to his apartment. I just met him! He is really nice though….. No it's wrong. But, I feel safe when I'm with him. Plus he hasn't done anything so far. I mean if his intensions were bad he would have done something by now. He opened the door for me once again, letting go of my hand. I immediately missed the warmth, but appreciated his kindness. He was sweet enough to drive a little slower due to my headache and made sure to not jerk the car too much. I mean how much sweeter could this guy be? This is the kindest I have ever been treated. I put my arm on the armrest and think over what has happened over the past hour. So let's see…I met an unbelievably hot guy while I was covered in a turkey sandwich and Pepsi, then he gave me a ride home and didn't get angry with me when I forgot my key and now he's taking time out of his schedule to take care of me. What an amazing guy….the slow movement of the car slowly started to put me to sleep.

I slowly open my eyes and I was very shocked at what I saw. I expected to wake up in my bed in my dorm room, but what I saw was NOT my bed or the dorm room. Around me were blue walls with some fishes painted on them. Next to me was a desk and at the other side of the room was a drawer and a (what I assume to be) shut closet door. I feel a very weird tingly, electric feeling that I am sure I have felt before but, I just can't put my finger on it! I realized with a start that I was in a bed. I quickly looked under the blue sheets and was SO relieved that I still had my clothes on. Thank god that I did not lose my virginity to a stranger I didn't even remember. What the heck is going on and where am I?

Suddenly the days vents come rushing back to me. I lie back down and say to myself

"Is this really happening?" I hear laughter outside of my room…..and I smell something. Its smells REALLY good. It's like a sweet fragrance. I can't put my finger on it…..cookies? Cookies! Its smells like cookies! With that I feel my stomach growl. Man I am really hungry. Whens the last time I've eat? I rise out of bed and instantly regret it. Man I feel like crap! Maybe I'm coming down with something…

"Oh, you're awake" a voice says.

"AHHHHH" I scream. Oh my gosh. He has got to stop doing- Whoa! Cue the drool alert. Wow! My memory doesn't do him justice! He's just so…HOT!

"Sorry" he said walking towards me. Don't forget to breathe Annabeth, don't forget to breathe.

"H-How did I g-get here"

"Remember? I told you that I would take you to my apartment, so you could rest."

"N-no! I mean how did I get HERE"

Percy all of a sudden turned beat red.

"Oh. How did you get h-here. Well…. I sort carried you from the car" he said his voice dropping lower until the last word came out only as a whisper. I felt my face heat up at the thought of him carrying me out of the car.

"W-well th-thanks for that th-then" I stuttered more than usual than when I was around him.

"Do you always stutter" he said bluntly. I looked down in shame and avoid making eye contact with him. Great, here comes the laughter….

"S-sorry" I said quietly

"NO, sorry that came out completely wrong. I-I didn't mean it in a bad way I was just curious. Sorry it's the ADHD. Sometimes I say the first thing that comes to my mind without thinking about it" he said quickly. I mentally let out a sigh of relief.

"It's okay" I say quietly "So, what are you doing here." Oh that was SUCH a stupid question Chase. It's his room. The real question is what am I STILL doing here. All of a sudden fear creeps into Percy's sparkling eyes and his face morphs into one of horror. He goes over to the door and peeks outside, only to swiftly close the door once again. Is he ok?

"My mom brought her friend Miss Dare over and she brought her daughter over, Rachel and my friend Grover said that she said that she LIKES me. I only see her as a friend and I am freaking out because I do not like her like that" He said in all one big breath. He seemed so scared and cute at the same time. It was ADORABLE! Who is this Dare chick? Going after my P- I mean going after Percy…

"M-maybe you should just go and t-talk to her about it"

"Can you come with me? Please, I am begging you" he pleaded. Well it's the least I could do for him. I nod my head and we walk out the room together. I see a living room that has a gray couch and a TV. The kitchen has a stove, fridge, and a counter. It's a really basic place, but it has a nice family feeling. It feels like a home. Sitting on the couch was a red head watching TV. Percy and I walked over to the girl and sat on the opposite end of the couch. The girl had green eyes and freckles all over her face. She was very pretty even though for some odd reason she had paint and markings all over her jeans. I looked over at Percy and I was pleased to see instead of staring at the red head he was staring at me. We kept staring at each other until someone cleared there throat. Percy and I turned to the person and it was none other than the red headed chick. What was her name again? Raya? Raquel? Rachel? Yeah, I think it was Rachel. Rachel looked at Percy and then at me. When her eyes landed on me her eyes hardened a little. Or maybe that was just my imagination. I mean why would she see me as a threat?

"What took you so long" she said. Percy cleared his throat and replied

"Sorry Rachel, I was just getting something from my room, when Annabeth woke up. I thought that maybe she could join us"

"H-Hi" I said and gave her a small wave.

"Hey. I'm Rachel" Well she seemed nice enough. Percy laughed nervously,

"So what should we do?"

"Well maybe we could do some homework or some studying" Rachel said and the looked at me and said in fake sympathy "Oh wait, you probably don't go to the same college as us" Percy stepped in and said

"Actually she does"

"She does? Oh well that's…..great" She flashed me a fake smile and said to Percy "Well I'm going to go and get my bag from the kitchen" She swayed her hips a little too much as she walked away. When she was gone Percy let out a big sigh and sunk lower on to the couch. He put his hand over his eyes and looked really stressed out. I didn't know whether to comfort him or to mind my own business. Luke always said I had to stop poking my nose in other people's business and I should worry more on myself. I stared at Percy for about five more seconds before I tentatively put my hand on his shoulder. I had no idea what I was doing and it was hard to concentrate with all the tingles shooting up my arm, but when Percy lifted his hands from off his beautiful face and I saw his gorgeous eyes my mind went completely blank. It was like the world around us just disappeared and it was only us and the strong connection we shared. As I stared into his sea green eyes and he stared into my grey eyes I felt my breathing become quicker and shorter. Percy was just about to say something when we were interrupted by a loud

"Percy! I need your help in the kitchen" The loud voice caused us to spring apart. In walked a short, beautiful, brown haired lady. She looked not a day over thirty and if I could get my mouth to actually perform sentences I would have said hello. Instead I just sat there like an idiot, still shocked form the moment Percy and I shared. What was that? I was still in a daze and looked over at Percy and saw he was also in a daze. He had to feel that too right?

The lady looked at me and said "Hello dear, I'm Percy's mother Miss Jackson, but you could call me Sally. Percy told me all about you! He definitely hit the nail on the head when he said you were the most beautiful girl he ever met." I looked over at Percy and his eyes are wide, his mouth is open and his face is a bright shade of red. I don't understand how even looking completely humiliated he still finds a way to look so cute! I know for a fact that I am wearing the same expression as him but only the ugly version. He spoke about me to his mom!

 **Hey you guys! I gave you guys the longest chapter yet, and the response I got from the last chapter was crazy! I hope it just keeps going up and up from here! I will do my best to update every week and I definitely got some Percabeth moments in there ;) I would also like to say to all those people who like Rachel, don't worry I will not make this story all about her being the bad guy, but she will definitely be getting a reality check coming her way! I mean every story needs a villain ;) PERCABETH RULES!**

 **See ya guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi you guys! I am so sorry that I am late on the update! So much has been going on lately and I have had another case of writers block! But don't fear because the amazing writer is here. See what I did there ;) Anyways since I was about two weeks late I gave you guys an extra 2,000 words. I know I'M AMAZING! But anyways I know where I want this story to go and you guys are going to love it! I can't wait** **J** **So now on to the story…..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

"I can't believe this right now" I thought as Mrs. Jackson exited the room!

I'm totally mind blown right now! When he said he thought I was beautiful earlier I thought he was lying, but now….whoa! Is this like some kind of joke? Is she going to pop back into the room and be like gotcha? This all feels like a dream! And it also it feels like my face is on FIRE! I'm sure I'm redder than red.

Percy stood up in front of me and started stuttering, his face still an adorable shade of red

"I, I d-didn't, I m-mean well I did….b-but she wasn't supposed to s-say-"

"I'm ready" Rachel said jumping between Percy and I. Dang it I was enjoying the view!

"Ready to go" she said talking to mainly Percy. Wow rude much? Percy looked down at the floor and said hastily

"Oh! Right studying, yup let's get to the studying, studying we shall do." Percy sat down and started taking out his books and avoided making eye contact with me. It was then I realized that I didn't have my books with me. I mean why would I? I came straight from work and I didn't have classes today. I turned towards Percy who was still shuffling through his backpack. I took a deep breath and said

"P-Percy?"

"Yeah"

"U-Um I d-don't have my b-books."

"Oh yeah…well we could do something else. Why don't I take you to like the pizzeria down the street or something? You know show you to the places you haven't seen around here." He suggested his eyes sparkling with joy, and all previous embarrassment he once felt gone. Oh he is so sweet! Changing his plans to please me!

"I would love to" Rachel said. Are you serious? He asked me and only me! Or did he? Percy looked at Rachel and asked

"Don't you go to the pizzeria every day after school? You already know where it is." I was laughing on the inside at her being caught, but Percy wasn't chastising her he was simply confused. Oh! My adorable clueless Percy. Wait! My Percy?

"N-No that's what I meant. I would love to show Annabel around too" Did she just call me-GRRRRR! I do NOT like nicknames.

"My name is Annabeth" I corrected her. Percy and Rachel turned to me sharply. What? Rachel said in shock and a little bit cruelly

"Wow. This is the first time she's said something without stuttering" I looked over at Percy in embarrassment and I could see his face getting red. He is probably ashamed to have brought me here. I'm so embarrassed, I can't believe this is the second time someone has mentioned my stuttering today. Luke also had an issue with my stuttering. One time he called me out on it in front of his friends and they all thought it was the funniest thing ever. Some of them teased me and told me to say different sentences, while the others sat back and laughed at my misery. Now here I am in the same situation about a year later only this time much more embarrassing. Why does this keep happening? It's like everywhere I go I'm always being judged.

I felt the tears build up in my eyes and to save myself the embarrassment, I pushed past Percy and Rachel and made my way out the apartment door. I had no idea where I was going, but I do know that I have to get out of this place.

I ran down flight after flight of stairs but it seemed as though I was getting nowhere. I stopped for a while to catch my breath and realized that I was in no condition to keep running. My head was pounding and my heart was beating out of my chest and when I looked over the railing I saw that I wasn't even halfway to the exit. Stairs, stairs, and more stairs filled my vision and I started to feel dizzier. I sat down on one of the stairs, put my head in my hands and tried to stop more tears from spilling. I mean what the heck is Rachel's problem. I didn't do anything to her and she just started acting like a total bitc-I mean female dog. The old Annabeth would have stood up for herself and called her a few colorful words, but the old Annabeth was a wreck. And so is the new one…

"It was just a statement!" a distant voice from above whines.

"It was a stupid statement, that shouldn't have been said." A voice snapped.

"Now get up and help me find her" I heard footsteps running down the stairs and then they stopped after a while.

"Why do we have to look for her anyway? She's the one that ran off, maybe it's best that we leave her alone. And what I said was the truth, it was the first time she didn't stutter and to be honest it was getting annoying."

"It wasn't annoying! It was cute…..And what is your problem? She's done nothing to you. Just help me find her!" When I hear the footsteps getting closer I will myself to get up and start to wipe my wet face. I face the staircase just in time to see Percy running down.

"Annabeth" he said and pulled me into a tight embrace. Sparks of electricity ran through my body and when he pulled away he looked into my eyes and said

"I am so sorry Annabeth, I really am. I'm sorry about what happened with Rachel, I really don't know what is going on with her, I mean she never acts like this and I know you probably feel really bad because I was an IDIOT and brought it up earlier, but I think your stuttering is really cute and I don't want you to feel bad about it. I'm just really sorry about this whole day Annabeth" I could tell he was truly sorry, but the witch scowling over his shoulder definitely was not. Careful not to stutter I say

"Its fine" I still try to avoid eye contact with him because I am still drowning in embarrassment. Suddenly Percy takes my hand and leads me down the stairs.

"W-Where are we g-going?"

"We are going to get some ice cream and pizza to cheer you up. My treat" I started to protest but he cut me off.

"No buts, this was a sucky day for you and I am going to make it better…..Are you okay?" It felt as if it was a hundred degrees in here and I felt very sick.

"It's just really hot in here" And of course Rachel just has to jump down my throat and say

"Are you crazy? It's not hot, if anything it's cold" To my pleasure Percy ignored and said to me

"I don't know Annabeth, you look very pale. Actually a little green too! Maybe we should go back up and have my mom check you out." We start to head back up the stairs and by the time I go up the third step I am already starting to feel dizzy. I start to fall backwards, but luckily Percy caught me.  
"Whoa! Okay you are really out of it. Don't worry I got you. You don't have to lift a finger."

With that he lifted me up the stairs and carried me the rest of the way. It feels so comfortable being in his arms. That's when I remember what he said before about him carrying up the steps from the car. I feel my cheeks heat up at the thought and almost as if he was reading my mind Percy looks down at me and jokes

"Seems familiar?" I start to blush even more and avoid making eye contact with him. He throws his head back laughing and I can't help but smile too. He just looks so carefree and happy when he laughs. Like a cute child.

We get back to his apartment and he yells

"Mom!" I visibly wince and he smiles apologetically.

"Sorry" He lays me down on the couch and says

"I'll be right back" And places his soft lips on my forehead. Tingles flow through my entire body starting from my head and ends at my toes. I see a faint blush on his cheeks as he leaves the room. Did that just happen? He kissed me! He kissed me! It was only on the forehead, but still! Wait let me calm down and think things logically. He probably didn't mean anything by it, I mean we just met. We hardly know each other….Oh, but boy do I want to know him! I touch my tenderly touched my forehead, trying to relive the feeling of his lips on it. I hear a scoff coming from the corner and look to see the she devil. Rachel! I forgot she was even in the room. She was about to say something when in walked Sally and Percy. Remembering my last encounter with Sally I glace at Percy and see he is looking down at his shoes.

"Hello dear! Percy here tells me you haven't been feeling very well" Mrs. Jackson says warmly. "Tell me what's wrong"

"I-It's nothing. I just felt a little dizzy. That's all"

"A little dizzy?" Percy butted in "Mom she almost fell down the stairs. That's not healthy mom! Go and do the magic thing you mothers do!" He looked so worried….worried for me.

"Percy calm down it's not like she's dying" Mrs. Jackson scolded. Percy pulled his face into an adorable frown and started grumbling under his. I cover my mouth to stifle a giggle creeping out of my mouth. Percy noticed me and pouted even more

"You're laughing at me." he whined "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Sorry" I said giggling.

"No you're not! You know what I'm starting to regret this friendship. And after all I've done for you" he said shedding a fake tear.

"Well maybe I don't want this friendship" I fired back. This was fun!

"That hurt Annabeth" he said pointing to his chest.

"That hurt right here" At the end we were both grinning from ear to ear, just looking at each other.

"Can we just hurry up and get this over with" Rachel said rudely interrupting our moment. UGH! She is so annoying! I turned my attention back to Mrs. Jackson who was looking at me and Percy strangely. Percy clears his throat and says

"So what's wrong with her mom?"

"Oh right! Well….I don't know. Honey how long has it been since you've eaten"

"I didn't have time" I said defensively looking at Percy. His eyes widen in shock.

"What do you mean you didn't have time? Everyone has time to eat! Annabeth how long has it been since you've eaten"

"Not very long" I said more to myself than Percy.

"Annabeth, how long has it been since you've eaten sweetie"

"Um…s-since about um…last night"

"What!" Percy exploded. Crap! He looks really mad! I cower away from him and his eyes soften.

"Annabeth that's not healthy. You've been working all day and you need to eat. Mom, do we have anymore lasagna from last night."

"Yes we do honey. Annabeth you just stay here and take it easy" Mrs. Jackson exits the room.

Percy sits down next to me on the couch. He sighs

"I'm sorry Annabeth, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just in a really crappy mood about knocking you down, and the whole stuttering comments and I'm just…It's just been a really long day" A moment of silence passes between us until I say

"I'm really sorry about forgetting my key. I didn't mean to cause you, your mom and….. Rachel trouble."

"You have nothing to be sorry for-"

"Is this a whole sorry fest or something?" Rachel said. "I thought we were going to get pizza" Percy looked at her like she was crazy.

"We can't go until Annabeth feels better. She could barely make it up the steps! There is no way she is going out until she is literally back on her feet!"

"Then why don't you and I go instead?"

"I'm not leaving Annabeth" he stated. I felt my stomach flutter, something it has never done before. I guess that's the effect Percy has on me.

"If you want pizza so bad why don't you go?" Percy suggested. Oh he is so nice. And so oblivious! Rachel's face fell for a second before she quickly masked it into a plastic smile.

"Actually" Rachel said. "I think I'll just go, I mean our moms should be done talking by now." Mrs. Jackson walks in with a plate filled with…..blue lasagna? I watch as she rests the place on the counter in front of me. My face probably showed my emotions because both Percy and Mrs. Jackson started laughing.

"It's okay dear! We promise we're not trying to poison you" That sends them into another fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you I just never had an entire plate of something so colorful."

"It's a family joke" Percy explains to me. "Mom always makes blue food, just wait until you try the cookies!"

"Well we'll be on our way" Rachel's mom says as she enters the room collecting her bag.

"Ok" Mrs. Jackson says showing her and her demented daughter out.

"It was great seeing you guys! Take care!" she says and closes the door. Mrs. Jackson turned back to me and Percy, but this time she had a mischievous look in her eye. Uh oh!

"So you two have fun! I'll just be in the kitchen if you need me" She then speed walked into the kitchen and we were left in silence.

"Let me get you something to drink" Percy said standing up.

"Is water okay?"

"Yeah" Percy exits into the kitchen. When he is completely out of site I dig into the lasagna. In the first bite I moan silently to myself. This is the best lasagna I have ever tasted! And I was so hungry! I quickly try to eat as much lasagna as I can before Percy comes back. I don't want him to see me eat and become disgusted by me. Luke always had a problem with that and I try my best to avoid people from seeing me eat…. But enough of this sad stuff! I need to finish this lasagna! I just finished shoving a piece down my throat when I heard whispering coming from the kitchen. It was Percy and his mom. They sounded like they were having an argument. I hope everything is okay….. The whispering stops and I know I only have a short amount of time before Percy comes back. I quickly down the last piece of lasagna just in time before Percy comes in. He looks pink and his hair is even more disheveled. He still looks hot in an angry frustrated sort of way, but I wonder what's got him so stressed out.

"Here's your water" he says and lays it next to the now empty plate of lasagna. Percy's eyes widen in shock.

"Wow! You must have been really hungry!" I feel my face turn pink and I look down at my hands. Great! By trying not to embarrass myself in front of him I make myself look like a pig instead! This time instead of going through with the embarrassment I try to change the subject.

"Why were you so pink when you came in?" Seriously when did I become so bold?

"Oh that! Well you know how mothers can be. Asking embarrassing questions all the time!" I had a feeling that there was more to it, but who am I to probe. Another moment of silence passed between us. I could still feel the charge of electricity between us especially with him sitting so close to me. After thirty very awkward seconds Percy coughs and says

"Pretty deep conversation we're having here am I right?" I crack a smile.

"Why don't we play twenty questions? I know like nothing about you." Seems like a good idea.

"Ok"

"One rule though" Percy says with a mischievous smirk.

"What?"

"You have to answer any questions asked. No backing out" What the hell did I just get myself into?

"You sure you want to do this" he said cockily. Oh so it's like that!

"Ok bring it on"

"Fine! You go first" Ok what should I ask him? Let's just start with the basics. I turned so I was facing Percy.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Easy blue. C'mon Annabeth I thought you could do better than that" He teased.

"What's the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?" I feel my cheeks heat up as I recall the memory.

"Do I have to" I whined. Percy laughed and said

"Yup! Unless you want to forfeit and I win" He was enjoying this. Grrrrrr!

"Fine" I said reluctantly giving in.

"Ok so, one day I was at school and-"

"I'm sorry what was that? I can't hear you" Percy said mockingly gesturing to his ear. I glared at him

"I said one day I was at school. Was that loud enough?" I said louder this time. Percy smirked and said

"Perfect! Continue" Before I started I stuck my tongue out at him. I know I'm so mature right? Percy stuck his out at me too. Copycat.

"I was at school one day and it was gym time and…after gym, I kinda, sorta….well um…walked into the boys locker room by accident."

Percy burst out laughing. I hid my face in my hands. Despite myself I was still smiling. I'm so embarrassed, but I can't help, but start to laugh at myself. I mean the sign for the boy's locker room was pretty clear. I was only laughing slightly, but Percy was rolling with laughter. He looked like a little kid being tickled by some invisible force. A couple minutes later Percy had finally calmed down and I pouted and said

"It wasn't that funny you know. It was embarrassing."

"Oh, but your face Annabeth! I've never seen a person so embarrassed simply by recalling a memory. Oh man I haven't laughed that hard in years! What happened next?" I shook my head and said

"Uh uh! You only get one question per turn. Plus you laughed at me, there is no way I'm telling you the rest of that dreadful story."

"Oh man please Annabeth." I shook my head again.

"Fine then you go" Percy grumbled. Ahhhh now it's time for sweet revenge!

"What is the most embarrassing thing your mom has ever done?" Percy's face turned beat red. Hah look who's laughing now. Suddenly Percy's face morphs into one of mischief.

"You really wanna know?"

"Actually with that look on your face I'm not really sure"

"Oh well that's too bad now isn't it? You already asked the question so I have to answer." Ok I'm starting to get scared now.

"The most embarrassing thing my mom has ever done. Where should I start?"

"From the beginning" I blurt out.

"Well, look who turned into a smart-alec. Fine let's start from the beginning shall we? One day I brought this really beautiful girl home. She was the most gorgeous women I had ever seen. I made the mistake of telling this to my mom." Percy winces at that part as he recalls the memory.

"Anyway that gorgeous lady woke up from her sleep and-" I couldn't hear anything after that. It took me awhile, but I finally realized what he was doing. I closed my eyes and covered my ears. My face must look like a strawberry now! I yelled

"Stop, stop! I get it, I get it" Percy laughed and said

"Oh I'm sorry do you think you know the girl I'm talking about. She looked a lot like you only a little less red right now."

I pushed Percy playfully ignoring the tingle sensation that passed through my arm.

"You're such a jerk"

"Wait a minute" he said seriously. "Don't move for a second." I froze. Percy went over to me and opened my mouth. He then went back to his spot and said

"That's exactly how she looked the moment my mom embarrassed me"

"Percy" I shouted as he ran out of the living room and into his bedroom. I got up and ran after him, which was not a good idea because I just ate, but who cares? This is the most fun I've had since the old Annabeth!

I go into the room expecting to find Percy, but instead I find an empty room. Where did he go?

I shriek as I feel two muscular arms wrap around me spin me around and then lift me up into the air.

"Percy" I yelled and started pounding on his back, so he could let me go.

"C'mon Annabeth! Let's take a tour of the apartment" he said laughing. With that he sprinted out of the room with me on his back. I screamed as he ran around the couch and to the kitchen twirling me around in the process. We were laughing and screaming the whole time and when we finally got into the kitchen we were both out of breath. Percy slid me off of his back so that we were standing face to face. His arms were around my waist and we were both grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you like the tour" he said smiling and still trying to catch his breath. I could feel his cool breath hitting me in the face and as gross as it sounds, I kinda like it.

"I hated it" I said playfully still smiling.

"Well I loved it. It was very amusing" Percy said. Wow we were so close right now! If I leaned in about 2 inches we would be kis-

"I liked it too" a voice from behind us said. Percy and I sprang apart for the second time that day and looked in the direction in which the voice came from. We see Mrs. Jackson sitting a chair with and amused look on her face. I blush in embarrassment realizing that she heard and saw everything that just happened.

"Oh don't stop on my account! I'll just be taking my leave! Just keep on flirting with each other" She said as she started to leave the room. Before she was completely out of sight she turned back and said to me

"Glad to see you're feeling better Annabeth" and then she left.

Instead of being embarrassed and completely mortified like me, Percy just glared at where she exited. Were we really flirting? Or did it just seem like we were? I don't even know how to flirt!

"I'm sorry about my mom. You know how they can get." Actually I don't, but that's a story for another day.

"Why don't we just finish the game" I suggest.

"What game?" Percy asks.

"The twenty questions game" I laugh.

"Oh yeah" he exclaims. We sit down at the table face to face and Percy starts off the next question.

"What is your favorite thing to do?" Oh no, I do not want to answer this question!

"I don't want to tell you"

"Why not? It's a simple question" He chuckles.

"You're going to think of me differently"

"No I won't! Unless your favorite thing to do is to murder things or steal I won't think of you differently."

"Okay fine…. My favorite thing to do is to read" I said quietly and looking down. When I found the courage to look up, I saw he wasn't criticizing me as expected. Instead he was just looking at me with curiosity.

"Ok" he started "Why is that so bad again? If it's what you like to do then who am I to judge you for it?"

"I need to use the bathroom" I blurted out.

Percy stared at me for a second and then said

"Um, yeah second room on your right." I left the kitchen in a hurry and quickly shut the bathroom door. What the hell is going on! There is no way that a guy could be this nice for NO reason. Nobody ever treats ME of all people this nicely!

I rinse my face in cold water and look at myself in the mirror. I start to expect my face and the longer I do, is the more I start to wonder what Percy and his mother see in me. My hair looks curly and unmanageable and my face is just so dull! Beautiful? Yeah right!

I open the door to go into the living room where Percy lied. He looked very deep in thought as he just stared at the blank TV screen. I slowly sat down next to him, trying not to interrupt his deep thought process. Despite my efforts Percy turned and faced me anyways.

"Did I say or do anything to upset you Annabeth? Cause if I did I didn't mean to." He thinks he did something wrong? And he is apologizing for something he didn't even do. Okay, what is his game?

"Why are you acting like this?" I say sharply. Percy looks at me startled. He must be surprised to see me this…..this ANGRY. I haven't let out my anger in a long time or even said what I wanted to say, but this time I won't back down!

"Like you actually care about what I think, or how I feel. Why don't you just drop the act!"

"Annabeth what are you-"

"I mean who's putting you up to it? Luke?"

"What! Who's-"

"Or was it one of his idiot friends? Maybe my mom too huh, since it's like everyone's out to get me!"

"Annabeth I really don't know what your-"

"Or was it just you? What you thought it would be fun to play with the geeks feelings? Well then your one twisted guy! And guess what? I'm not falling for it! Oh, I bet you and Rachel had a grand old time putting all this together, right-"

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. His face was red and we were almost nose to nose. His eyes were darker and like a raging storm. He was furious, but so was I. He had no right to play with my feeling like that and has no right to be mad!

"What the hell is wrong with you? And what are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know" I scoffed. His eyes got even stormier when he said

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! I never laughed at you or anything there's no scheme involved with me and Rachel and I don't know anyone named Luke"

"Then what's with the whole beautiful act and getting to know me stuff"

"Wow could it be because I actually find you beautiful and because I want to get to know you? Do you really think that low of me and yourself to think that I would just be messing around with you? Give me one reason to make you think that?"

"Because you're doing things that nobody has ever done to me before!" I explode

"What nobody has ever cared for you before? Well, I'm so sorry that I actually did!" he shot back.

"Oh, like you actually care?"

"I do! Don't you get it? Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because you don't" I shouted as the tears finally started to fall. One after another other fell until I was full on sobbing.

"Nobody does" I whispered to myself as I let my emotions take over me. I curled up into a ball on the couch and covered my face while I sobbed.

I have nobody. Nobody who actually cares about me. And every time I get the opportunity to get someone to care I always ruin it. No wonder Luke did what he did and said what he said. Cause it's all true. I'll never be good enough. The thoughts make me cry even more.

I am so caught up in my emotions that I barely notice two arms wrap around me. I don't have to look up to know that it's Percy. I can feel it. I sink into his embrace and bury my face into his shirt. I turn part of his light blue T-shirt dark blue with my tears while Percy rubs my back and whispers reassuring words to me.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just let it out" The fact that I was so mean to him just seconds before and he is still comforting me makes me cry even harder. How could I have been so wrong about him! It's like all I ever do is ruin things!

"I'm sorry" I say through tears.

"It's okay Annabeth. Just let it all out. I'm here." I look up at him, not caring for once in two years how I look, and say

"I am so sorry" while starring into his eyes. I messed up big time.

"Annabeth don't worry about it." he said giving me a reassuring smile.

"I know that something terrible happened to you and you're still going through it, but I want you to know I'm here. Because for some reason I'm very fond of a certain blonde haired smart alec." He said jokingly. I cracked a watery smile at him before I started crying again. This time it wasn't out of sadness though. This time I was just relived.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I repeated as I tackled him in a hug.

"You're Welcome" he said laughing as he hugged me back. I pulled away as a pang of guilt stuck through me.

"You deserve to know why I said the things I said though! You can't just forgive me that easily."

"Relax Annabeth! Don't worry, we'll talk about it in the morning, but only if you are ready" In the morning?

"But I won't be here in the morning" I replied.

"Annabeth" Percy said in a serious tone. "You are not going out there this late at night. I was thinking about getting your stuff from the café when you were sleeping, but then you know who showed up and I was too busy hiding from her so I forgot. You can sleep here for the night and I will drive you into work tomorrow" Well I guess he already has everything figured out.

"Okay" I say looking down. Percy takes his finger and tilts my chin up.

"Hey don't worry about I. Everything is going to be ok. Okay?"

"Okay." I say. Percy's eyes flicker down and rest on my lower lip which I am currently chewing. A nervous habit I have developed over the years. He continues to stare at it until I let go of it which seems to snap him out of his daze.

"I'll go get you some clothes to sleep in" He says as leaves the living room and goes into his room. I sigh as I slump down into the couch. Today was a long day! It was also very liberating! I find myself scared and excited over what's to come tomorrow.

Percy was so nice letting me stay here! Maybe I should do something for him to show my appreciation. But what though? Maybe I could make breakfast tomorrow. If that's ok with him though! He might not want me rummaging around his kitchen or burning his food. I should run it by him first. I get up from the couch and make my way towards his room. I open the door and I am shocked to no end at what I find. OH MY GOD!

 **So that's it for now you guys! What do you think Annabeth finds? And boy was that an intense chapter! Annabeth definitely broke out of her shell a little more and will continue to do so as the story goes on. Towards the end you could see she started to stutter less and I hope you guys liked the cute Percabeth moments! I will probably update by the end of this week or the same time next week and I will try to make the chapters around this length or chapter fours length. PERCABETH RULES!**

 **See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Let me just way WOW! The response I got from chapter five was amazing! I can't believe there are so many of guys out there! It is just amazing! I would also like to point out a reader who said very nicely and politely that it would be a better idea for me to slow down on the whole touchy feely stuff because it is making the story seem unrealistic. I would to thank this person because they gave me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. When you are writing stories, everything seems like it is perfect at first. But when you look back on it that's when you start to see the flaws. So thank you to the reader who pointed this out in a positive way and I am glad that you find this story enjoyable. But you guys don't want to hear me yapping, ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

Oh my god! I just couldn't look away! And he still hasn't noticed me just standing there! In front of me lies Percy, who has his back facing towards me and a stuffed fish in his right hand. But that's not the funny part. The funny part is that he is running back and forth around the room, making fish noises with his mouth.

He grips his stuffed fish tightly as he runs around the room again, still not noticing my presence. Most people would find this weird, but I don't! I find it hilarious! He looks like a five year old as he finally takes his fish to "shore" on his bed. He literally throws his body onto his bed! I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing. He was supposed to be getting clothes, but when I come in he's playing with a FISH? My laughter immediately draws Percy's attention towards me. He quickly throws the fish to the other side of the room and stands up abruptently. He made his way towards me as I continued to laugh. He just stood there red faced and waited for me to calm down. After about five minutes of laughter I realized how mean I was being. I shouldn't have laughed at him for having fun. I WISH I could be as carefree as him! I forced myself to calm down while Percy looked around the room in shame. When he noticed that I've finally calmed down he rubbed his neck and said

"So…..um, did you like the show?" he joked even though he was embarrassed. I rubbed my lips together to keep myself from smiling, but it must not have worked because Percy said  
"You know you wanna smile" and then wiggled his eyebrows. I giggled at his silly antics. How can he make me laugh so easily?

"Why don't we just forget this ever happened" Percy suggested. Even though he was smiling and laughing could see in his eyes that he was truly embarrassed.

"Forget what happened?" I said. He looked at me puzzled for a second before realization crossed across his face.

"That's the spirit smart-alec" Smart-alec? I gave him a questioning look.

"I'm not good with nicknames" He admitted. "But anyway I will go and get your clothes" He gave me a look when I cracked a smile and said "for real this time"

With that he walked back into his bedroom while I waited outside. Percy came back with a gray t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He handed them to me and said

"They might be a little big, but they should do for the night. You could change in the bathroom" I take the clothes and head into the bathroom. I change into the t-shirt and realized Percy was right. The shirt reached my mid-thigh and the shorts were so big they were practically falling off my body. The shirt exposed a lot of skin and I wasn't really comfortable with it. I can't sleep in this let alone go out there in this! Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, Annabeth you okay in there?" Percy shouts through the other side of the door. Geez, he's acting as though we're miles apart! So he doesn't become suspicious I shout as loud as him while I say

"Yeah, I'm fine! You just busted my ear drum that's all!"

"Sorry" Percy yells. As he walks away from the door I could hear him mutter

"smart-alec"

I let out a chuckle, but then return back to the problem at hand. Now what am I going to do? Maybe I could put my arms in the shirt. Yeah, that could work! I might look stupid, but it's better than exposing all my unattractive arms. If only I could hide my legs too….Oh well. I open the bathroom door and quickly stuff my arms in, before I make my way into Percy's room. Percy has already changed into a light blue t-shirt and pajama pants that have…fishes on them?

"Hey" he says. He looks at me up and down inspecting my outfit. Though his intentions were good, it reminded me of when Luke used to do that. Only now when Percy looks back up at me his face doesn't hold one of disdain. Phew!

I guess I spoke too soon because Percy glanced back down at my shirt and cocked his head to the side.

"W-What's wrong" I said nervously. Percy smiled amused and said

"Do you mind telling me why you have your arms stuffed into the t-shirt?" Oh that!

"Well, um….it just got a little bit chilly in the, um bathroom so I put my arms in" I lied terribly. I waited for him to call me out on it, when he just shrugged his shoulders and said

"Ok, ready for bed?" Wow! Well…..that was easy!

"Yeah I'm ready, it's just…where am I going to sleep?" I asked. I felt so needy. I was already borrowing his clothes and now I'm taking up space in his house!

"Here of course" he said pointing to his bed. Then where is he going to sleep? I must have made a face because he quickly added

"I will sleep in the living room"

"On the couch? No, its fine I will sleep on the couch, you've done enough for me already" I insisted. He shouldn't have to be uncomfortable all because of me!

"Annabeth your my guest its fine"

"Okay" I say giving in. A couple minutes later Percy is sleeping on the couch while I lay awake unable to sleep. My thoughts are racing so much that I am unable to fall asleep. This isn't normal. You don't just meet random strangers and let them take you home to spend the night! I know Percy would never do anything to me, but what was I thinking? I shouldn't have been so eager to join him and I just don't want to get hurt again. If Percy breaks my heart it will be much more painful than the last time and I'm still not over the last one!

What if Percy is like Luke! What if he decides that he doesn't want me either, what happens then? I go down the same path as before? No, I don't think so! Percy hasn't given me any reason to think these thoughts, but let's just take this day by day and see what happens. I mean who knows! We might actually have a shot at being together! As friends, best friends…..or even a couple!

I chuckle to myself. 

"A couple?" I say to myself before I fall asleep.

"Yeah right"

 _Time Lapse_

 ** _CRASH!_** I wake up in a jolt.

What was that! I hear voices outside of the bedroom door. Its appears to be two males and a women. And they're arguing.

I try to pick up what they are saying, but I was too far away. I heard another crash, only a lot louder and this time the women screamed.

I quickly got out of bed and searched for my phone to call 911. I look for my purse, only to remember I left it at the café. Crap! The yelling starts to escalate, before I hear a big thump. I make my way out of the room to see what happened and I am shocked at what I see!

The living room looks completely trashed! The couch is flipped over, a bunch of beer bottles are lying around and there is glass everywhere!

How did I sleep through this? I run to the kitchen to see what was going on and to find out what happened. In the there is a bald, headed fat man. He is wearing a very nasty colored t-shirt with spots of white on it. I think the t-shirt was originally white! Gross! He was also wearing jeans three sizes too small. His face is very ugly, especially since he is scowling. His brown eyes have a very evil glint to them. He seemed like the type to kill a person.

At the other side of the table is Mrs. Jackson looking terribly frightened and Percy who looks deadly. What is happening?

Percy is standing in front of Mrs. Jackson protectively with his eyes trained on one target. The slob in front of me. The man and Percy don't notice me and continue to glower at each other. But when Mrs. Jackson sees me her eyes widen in fear and she frantically waves me to her. I go to the wall farthest, from what I assume to be the intruder, and sprint to Mrs. Jackson. Mrs. Jackson lets out a sigh of relief and wraps me in a motherly embrace. I could feel her trembling.

I pat her back to comfort her, before she breaks the hug and looks back, worriedly at Percy.

"Just give me the damn money!" The man growled at Mrs. Jackson. "Unless you want another black eye" Whoa! I could smell the alcohol from here! But there's something about this man's voice. It sounds very familiar…..

Percy takes a threatening step towards the man and shouts

"You're the one who's about to get a black eye! I swear if you EVER touch my mom again, you will end up in the hospital"

"Shut up bastard before I kick you and your stupid mothers-"

"Don't talk about my mother" Percy exploded! Percy made a move towards the man, but Mrs. Jackson quickly grabbed her sons arm. He turned around for the first time and noticed me standing there.

"Don't do it Percy! You could get hurt" she pleaded. She was terrified and so was I.

"Percy, what is going on" Percy was about to answer when the man said

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my house?"

"Don't talk to her!" Percy yelled, his anger spiraling out of control. His fist were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, and his jaw was wired shut.

"Don't you ever talk to her!"

"Oh really! What are you going to do about it? She's just a stupid blonde, with and even stupider boyfriend!" Percy lost it!

He jumped over the table and socked the man right in his face. Mrs. Jackson shrieked and ran to her room. Did she just leave me!

The man was knocked to the ground by the force of the blow, but he quickly recovered and lunged at Percy. This time I shrieked! Both of them crashed down onto the kitchen floor with a big **THUMP!** They both struggled trying, to get on top of one another when Percy landed a solid punch to his face. Oh my god!

The man was momentarily stunned which caused him to loosen his grip on Percy's shirt. Percy quickly tried to get out of his hold, but the man yanked him back in. I stared in horror as they continued to fight.

What am I supposed to do? I can't break up the fight, and there's not a phone in sight for me to call 911! Both of them broke free of the other and the stranger came charging at Percy again trying to knock him down, but this time Percy moved out of the way. The man ran straight into the table! He doubled over in pain as Mrs. Jackson ran into the room.

She stood at Percy's side trying to hold him back. His hair was disheveled, his shirt was all crumbled up and his lip was bleeding. He was breathing like a raging bull his eyes still set on the stranger. The man was still doubled over in pain, when he looked up and stared straight at me. A flash of realization spread across his ugly face, before he smiled menacingly. Uh oh!

"You" he slurred pointing a nasty yellow finger nail at me.

"I know you! You did all this! You dumb blonde!" He tried to lunge toward me, but I grabbed the closest thing to me and hit him with it. I prayed that it was something useful, as I swung it with all my force. The man's head snapped the other way and he paused for a moment. I looked down to see what was in my hands and I saw that I was holding a spatula. Well then thank god for spatulas!

Percy broke free from his mom and tackled the guy before he had the chance to attack me again. This time Percy just kept wailing on the guy! He must have hit him at least ten times before the door slammed open. The police came barging in as Mrs. Jackson continued yelling at Percy to stop. Why would you tell him to stop! Hell the guy dissevered twenty more punches if you ask me!

It took four police officers to pry Percy off of the man, and even then he was still glaring menacingly at the dangerous man. The police pulled the man out of the apartment, but even with a bloody nose and two black eyes he taunted

"You think this is the last you've seen me? Well think again! I'll see you again you little bastard! When I come back you, your stupid mother, and your stupid girlfriend are all going to get! You'll see!" The police officers rushed him out the door before he could make any more threats. Wow!

I rushed over to where Percy was sitting. He was on the couch with any ice pack to his busted lip and a police officer was interrogating him. I sat next to him.

"What is the relationship of you and the man" the officer interrogated. The women looked tired and uninterested as she questioned him.

"He was my stepfather" Percy responded. His face took on a dark look as he explained their history. "Gabe and my mother divorced two years ago, but he still comes back. He claims that he paid for the apartment for years, and that we owe him, but he didn't. My mom had to work three jobs to pay for this place, while he just sat on his ass" The officer wrote his response down and then continued.

"Is this the first time you have gotten into an altercation with your ex-stepfather?"

"No this is not the first time Gabe and I have gotten into a fight. When I was younger he used to abuse my mother and I, but I was too small to do anything about it and my mom was always afraid I would get home. One day when I was eighteen I came home and I saw him hitting my mom repeatedly and….. and I just lost it. That was our first fight and soon after my mom divorced him." Oh my god, poor Percy! I would have never guessed he was abused. He just seemed so happy and so care free! I can't believe anyone would do that to a mother and a child. Nobody should have to go through such cruelty. Percy sat through the rest of the interrogation and it was heartbreaking to hear all the abuse that monster put him through. The monster shouldn't be rooming the streets, he should be in jail!

Throughout the whole interrogation my mind kept drifting back to Gabe and how he seemed so familiar. He had this cruel look in his eyes that reminded me of something….. And the way he looked at me before he attacked me. He remembered me and I had a bad feeling about why.

The police officer decided she had enough information and decided to finally leave. It was like she had no compassion or sympathy throughout Percy's whole story!

"Thank you" she said in a monotone voice before she left the apartment. I've never met such a heartless women in my life!

Shutting the door behind him, Percy goes to his room without a word to anyone. His face held no emotion and his whole body was tense.

Not knowing whether to go in or not, I go to find Mrs. Jackson. She should know how to comfort him better than anyone. Mrs. Jackson was in the kitchen cleaning up the beer bottles and the chairs. I started to help when she said

"Don't" she turned to me and gave me a watery smile

"Don't worry about the mess, I got it. I'm….I'm sorry you had to see that"

"No it's fine' I said trying to reassure her, but she wasn't buying it.

"You're our guest Annabeth! And you could have gotten hurt tonight because of me!" she said in a pained voice.

"Mrs. Jackson it's okay! I'm fine! And it's not your fault! If it's anybody's fault it's Gabe's!" I said shocking myself once again. I could tell in her eyes that she didn't believe me and it made me sad that she thought that this was all her fault.

"Thank you Annabeth" she said turning back to the glass on the table.

"Why don't you head back to bed, it's getting late" Knowing that I couldn't persuade her to change her mind and she didn't want to talk anymore, I head back to my room.

I hesitate before I open the door. Maybe I should just leave him alone? He might not want to be bothered. I mean why else would a person go into their room and shut the door.

But what if it's just an act? What if he really wants to be comforted and know that people care about him? I was beginning to wonder if I was describing him or myself…

I take a deep breath before I open the door and step into the room. I don't know what I was expecting, but I definitely wasn't expecting this. I saw Percy lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. That's all he was doing. Just staring at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face, and an ice pack to his lip. As I walked over to the bed I could feel my confidence draining with each step. When I got to the bed I sat at the edge waiting for him to say something, to acknowledge my presence or just do something. Anything! But he remained still, not saying a word. I didn't want to say anything that would upset him so for a while we didn't say anything at all. We just sat in silence, waiting for the other to talk.

After about five minutes of silence, I awkwardly cleared my throat and said

"I'm sorry about your ex-stepfather" My voice was quiet, but it boomed in the still room. A few seconds past by, before he said in a small voice

"Me too"

"Are you okay" Of course he's not okay! An okay person wouldn't be not talking and staring at the ceiling!

"We should go to sleep" he said suddenly sitting up. What?

"It's getting late" He said now fully standing up. "Sorry for keeping you up"

"Percy wait" I said on his way out. He paused and turned around looking at the floor. I didn't say anything for a while, unable to find the right words until he started to leave again.

"It's not your fault" I blurted out. I didn't know where these words were coming from, but I kept talking.

"What happened tonight was not your fault" I said more confidently. Percy laughed, but it was not his usual sweet lighthearted laugh. It was a dark humorless laugh.

"It's not my fault" he scoffed.

"Me losing my temper and getting into a fight with a lunatic, almost getting you and my mom hurt in the process is not my fault! I have a hard time believing that Annabeth"

"Percy you can't see it that way"

"Is there any other way to see it? You guys were put in danger because of my stupid mistake! I shouldn't have fought him-"

"Percy stop! You can't keep blaming yourself when it's not your fault! Gabe probably would have went after us anyway, with his violent past! He also needed a good beat down if you ask me" Percy cracked a smile at that.

"Thanks Annabeth, but I'm still sorry for-"

"That better not be another apology!" Percy chuckled and held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay okay! No more apologies! Guess you're not as shy as I thought you were!" he said on his way out. Before he left he paused as if remembering something. He turned back and stood in front of me. He then wrapped me in a tight embrace.

"Thanks Annabeth" he said as he hugged me. He smelled so good!

"No problem" I said back. When we finally let go of one another he wished me one more goodnight and then he was gone.

I snuggled back into his bed and sighed content. My mind wasn't racing about today's events or worrying about me explaining my crazy breakdown tomorrow. Instead I was relaxed. I didn't feel like a thousand bricks weighed on my shoulders. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. Peace

 **Well there's chapter six! And let me tell you guys, Gabe is going to cause a lot more trouble than this! I mean there's a reason Annabeth finds him familiar ;) But anyway let's talk about the next chapter! Annabeth definitely has some explaining to do don't you think? But don't worry I won't keep you guys waiting for too long. You guys will get another chapter sometime next week. And never forget….PERCABETH RULES!**

 **See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey friends! Sorry for the late update, my computer was acting up** **L** **But it goes back to normal every now and then, so that's good! And you know what else is good? The views this story has! We reached 1000 views last update! Now I know that is not a very high number compared to some other stories, but hey this is my first one! So a huge thanks to all of you out there and enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

I'm woken up by whispering voices coming from outside my door. I opened my eyes and listened carefully.

"Why do I have to do it" a voice whined

"Because I'm your mother and I said so! Now hurry up or else no blue pancakes" another voice said

"But mom-"

"No buts mister, now go"

"Fine" a voiced grumbled. I heard footsteps approaching the room. I quickly closed my eyes and slow downed my breathing before I heard the door swing open. I could tell by the deep breathing and shift of energy in the air that it was Percy.

I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling, as he walked towards me. I hear him awkwardly clear his throat before he gently says

"Annabeth! Wake up, it's um, time for breakfast" I remain completely still. I hear him sigh before I feel his hand on my shoulder. He shakes me slightly and says a little louder

"Annabeth wake up!" Keeping up the act, I pretend to be annoyed and shift to my other side, my back facing him. I rub my lips together to keep from laughing. He was so gullible!

I feel the pressure on the bed release, and hear him walk away from the bed. I hear a door open, and begin to wonder if he left. I hear a bunch of metal shifting together on my right and I realize he is in his closet.

I slowly shift to the other side, careful not to make too much noise, and then I peek up at him. His muscular back is facing me as he furiously searches through his closet. He is murmuring to himself as he searches

"Stupid Gabe…shouldn't have fought…..Annabeth…danger" I couldn't hear much, but I could understand the gist of what he was saying. Of course he still blamed himself for what happened. A little pep talk is not going to make his feelings of guilt go away over night, but I was hoping it would ease the pain.

To take his mind off of Gabe, I decide to take this sleeping game one step further. Careful not to make any noise, I quietly get out of the bed. I make the bed up a little to make it seem as though I wasn't there, and start towards the door. I tip toe to the door and quickly sneak out of the room slowly closing the door behind me.

I quietly laugh to myself as I make my way towards the kitchen, to tell Sally about my plan when I look at the living room. All of the beer bottles were gone, the cushions were neatly placed, and the broken pieces of glass that were once on the floor, were nowhere to be seen. It looked exactly how it was when I walked in, but there was a certain sadness looming in the air. The aftermath of Gabe's reappearance. Pushing the sad thoughts out of my head I continue my way to the kitchen.

As soon as I enter I am hit with a delicious smell. What is that? Mrs. Jackson stops cooking on the stove and turns towards me. She is wearing a white apron with a bunch of blue stains on it. She looks as though she hasn't slept in days.

"Good morning Annabeth! I was just finishing up breakfast! I'm making pancakes, you want some?" she says smiling. Despite her smile, I could tell in her eyes that she was very nervous. Her eyes frantically scanned my face anticipating my reaction to her. Putting on my best smile I say

"Sure pancakes sounds good, but I um need to tell you some-"

"MOM" Percy yells from the other side of the apartment. Uh oh! His voice is followed by urgent footsteps down the hall.

"Act natural" I squeak, before hastily grabbing a nearby apron. I put apron on in lightning speed, grab a handful of flour from the flour bag, and dump it on my apron. I smear a little on my forehead before I run to the dishwasher. I took out two plates and was just starting to put them on the table when Percy came running in.

"Mom Annabeth is gone!" he said frantically as he walked over to his mom.

"I can't find her anywhere" Mrs. Jackson sent a questioning look towards me.

"Percy honey, what are you talking about? She's right here" She said gesturing towards me. I try and act nonchalant as I set up the table.

"Hey Percy, I was just about to wake you up!" I try not to laugh at his astound face.

"How did you-when did you-you were just-"

"I was just what?" I ask innocently.

"You were just in bed! Sleeping!"

"What?" I say giving Mrs. Jackson. An incredulous look.

"I was here helping your mom with breakfast! You were the one sleeping" Mrs. Jackson looked very confused, but I signaled her with my eyes to play along.

"No I wasn't! How did you get here?"

"Well, when two people love each other very much or when-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"Oh, really! Then what did you mean?" I said cocking my head to the side.

"I meant how you got HERE! In the kitchen! You were literally asleep five minutes ago!"]

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't" I said shrugging my shoulders and sitting down.

"What does that mean?" he said frazzled. He turned towards his mom.

"Mom, wasn't Annabeth asleep a couple minutes ago" Mrs. Jackson glanced at me. Her eyes held amusement and she didn't look as sad and tired as she was before.

"I don't know Percy! Why don't you ask her?" The look on Percy's face was priceless. I immediately burst out laughing along with Mrs. Jackson.

"What is going on? Why are you laughing?"

"I…can't, ha, ha…..believe you….fell for that!" said in-between laughs.

"Fell for what?! What is going on? You should be asleep!"

"Oh Percy! You're so guidable" Mrs. Jackson said as she shared the pancakes out on the plates.

"You know what" Percy said taking a seat a seat, and slumping down in his chair. "I don't wanna know anymore" He pouted slightly, but when Mrs. Jackson put a blue pancake on his plate, his face instantly brightened up. He sat up in his chair immediately, smiling ear to ear. Me and Sally looked at each other for a moment, before we started laughing again.

Five minutes later when everybody was situated with a delicious stack of pancakes, and I was done explaining my scheme we started cleaning up. Percy washed the dishes while I dried them.

"You know" he started as he washed a cup. "That little scheme you pulled was very mean" I smiled as I dried another plate.

"I know, but you have to admit it was really funny"

"Whatever" he joked. We cleaned in comfortable silence for a couple minutes, when soapy water came flying out of nowhere. My face and part of the T-shirt Percy lent me were drenched. Did he really do that! I looked over at him, to see his mouth open in shock and his eyes twinkling in amusement. He thinks this is funny!

"What the hell Percy!" I yelled furious.

 **Percy's POV**

Oh shit! She looks pissed! Hot as hell….but still pissed. I didn't mean to do it though. The plate accidentally slipped out of my hand, and splashed into the sink water drenching her. I didn't mean to splash her, it just happened! But her face looks so funny right now drenched in water!

"I-I didn't mean to! The plate slipped-"

"And the water just happened to fall on me and not you? Jeez, Percy it was just a little prank, you didn't have to throw dirty sink water on me!" She thinks this is about the whole sleeping trick?

"No Annabeth, it was an accident!"

"Yeah right!" she yelled storming away from me.

"No! It really was" I said chasing after her.

"I swear!" But it was too late, she already slammed the bathroom door in my face. Ugh! Great! Thanks a lot water! Water is usually on my side, not against me! She was really upset. I mean her eyes were frickin glowing! The only time I've seen her angry was yesterday and right now.

And what did happen yesterday? I know something bad happened to her and that she is still going through it, because when she thinks no one is looking she gets this really sad look in her beautiful eyes and she tilts her head down. I've seen my mom wear that same expression for about sixteen years…. But that's not the point! The point is that one minute we're fine and the next we're not and I need to find out why!

I hear the sink running and I know she is washing her face. Damn it, now I feel even worse! If it had been regular water that would have been fine, but nooooo! It had to be dirty sink water!

She probably thinks I'm a freak! Great job Percy! The one girl you've ever liked now thinks you're a freak! Not like I had a chance with her anyway, but still…

I hear the water stop. I wait to hear anything else but I don't. There is just complete silence on the other side of the door. I wait, I wait, and I wait, but I hear nothing. I press my ear to the door and that's when I hear. I hear a sniffle. It is very faint and I would have mistaken it for something else if I hadn't heard another one. And another one. And another one. And another one.

Awwww crap! Please don't be crying! Man that's the third time in two days I've made her cry! What the hell is wrong with me?

"U-Um Annabeth? Are you okay" I don't hear a response.

"I'm sorry I got you upset, but can you just please come out so we could talk" A moment later I hear a click and the door fly's open. I immediately rush to Annabeth.

"I'm so sorry"

"I'm sorry" We say at the same time. Huh?

"What? What are you sorry for, I'm the one that splashed you with filthy sink water?"

"P-Percy I need to tell you something" She said once again looking down at her feet. She wrung her hands nervously as she waited for my response.

"Is it about yesterday?" I ask carefully.

"Um, yeah. Actually why don't we head out, I'll tell you when we are in the car"

"Sure. I'll drop you off at the café"

Neither of us spoke as we got dressed and headed out of the apartment building. I don't know why, but I started to feel very nervous. I felt very protective towards Annabeth, which isn't unusual. I'm protective of all my friends, but it's different when it comes to Annabeth. I want to protect her as something more and I've never felt that with anyone before. And it's scary because I just met her yesterday!

Whatever this secret is it seems to have a big effect on her and I want her to be happy. I don't want this secret holding us-erm….. her back from happiness.

When we reached the car I open the door for her and go around on the other side to get in.

"So" I say getting in. "What's up?" Annabeth turns her head so she is facing the window, and I get a full view of her golden curls. It's like they just fall into place! And they look so soft…..

"Percy" I snapped out of my trance.

"Um yeah"

"We're friends right? I mean I totally get that we just met each other and all, and I understand that you might not want to be friends! And I just thought before I tell you the secret I should just clarify that-" I chuckled at her rambling.

"Of course we're friends! The moment you agreed to help me with Rachel we were automatically friends. If we weren't I wouldn't have let you spend the night" I said. I could see her shoulders relax a little bit. They were still tense, but they lightened up a little.

"Plus" I added "I don't usually give up my bedroom for non-friends, no matter how beautiful they are" I grinned in satisfactory as I noticed her ears turning red. I knew hanging around Leo would pay off. There was a short pause.

"I just don't want this secret to affect our friendship" Annabeth said breaking the pause.

"Hey, look at me" I said gently turning her face with my hand. I could feel a warmness shoot through my arm and a spark fly through my body as we locked eyes. Her beautiful grey eyes...

"You already know my secret, about Gabe right. You can tell me anything ok? I won't judge you" I promised. I could see the doubt and hesitation in her eyes. She looked away from me and took a deep breath.

"When I was little my mom didn't want me" she began. "She left me with my father. My father and I had an interesting relationship. He took care of me and did all the basic father things, but I always felt like a burden. Like he didn't want me there…..When I was six my father married my stepmother, Susan. Things were okay at first! I mean Susan was nice and all but then it all just changed!" She said her voice cracking at the end. Her eyes started to get watery and she sniffled.

"I'm sorry" she apologized.

"No, no it's okay" I said.

"Would you feel more comfortable if I was driving, and I didn't look at you?"

"Sure" I put on my seat belt and started the engine. I pulled out of the parking space and started driving off when she continued.

"Susan started to act differently when she started her new job. I guess it wasn't high paying or something, because whenever she got home they were always arguing about money. It was always money! So then they started worrying about money and ways they could get it and they stopped noticing the small stuff. My dad was always late picking me up from school, they didn't attend any of my awards or concerts and then they just stopped all together. I felt like a guest in my own house! But I learned to do things on my own. I got used to it and by age ten I was cooking breakfast for myself, washing my clothes and getting good grades. I was practically independent by age fourteen, and all I needed from them was my allowance! I was fifteen when Susan got pregnant with my twin brothers Mathew and Bobby. Everything was fine during the pregnancy and they started to get more involved. They kept saying how they didn't want me to think they would love the boys better and how I'm so important to them, but how am I so important when they barely noticed me for about eight years! But I didn't think anything of it, all that mattered to me was that somebody cared. I was still the same independent girl, but it was nice to have a family again. But of course good things don't last, they never do….." Wow! I was so interested in her story that I almost forgot where we were going. Annabeth paused as I parked into a space outside of Half-Blood Café.

"I'll tell you the rest inside" Annabeth said as she quickly got out of the car. I watch her enter the café as I process the information. I am in complete shock! I had no idea she grew up like that! I mean, I know what it feels like to be abandoned by a parent and it sucks! How was she able to become so independent and strong? And what happened to make her so shy and insecure now…

I enter the café and I search for Annabeth. I see her sitting by a table staring off into space. I put in a quick order of two Percy styled hot chocolates and headed over to her. She looked deep in thought when I sat down, and only snapped out of it when I cleared my throat. She looked up at me briefly, before she turned her attention to her fingers that started to fidget.

"Sorry" she apologized for the hundredth time today.

"I was just thinking about…something" Her face appeared to be calm, but looking into her eyes, I could tell she was worried. Her leg was bouncing beneath the table and her eyes looked at anything, but me.

"Are you okay-"

"Percy! Percy Jackson!" the barista yelled.

"Excuse me! I'll be right back" I said as I got out of my seat. I walked up to the counter and grabbed our drinks. I put Annabeth's drink in front of her as I sat down.

"Oh!" she said looking at the drink. She peeled back the cover and scrunched up her face. She looked so cute wrinkling her nose like that, and scrunching up her eyebrows!

"Don't worry" I chuckled. "It's just blue food coloring. Yeah they call it the Percy special and it's only for me! There are a few perks with having your uncle own the place!" I said trying to lighten the mood. Annabeth let out a strained smile. It was very obvious that the rest of the secret was still troubling her. I was about to tell her the same thing in the car, and how she could tell me anything but I decided to take a different route.

"Look" I said. "You don't have to tell me. You've already told me a lot and if you don't feel comfortable telling me the rest that's completely fine!" We stayed in silence for a while, staring at each other.

"I'll tell you" she said breaking the silence.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to tell me"

"Yeah…. erm, I'm sure"

"Ok" I could feel my toes curl in anticipation! They've never done that before….weird!

"So um…. I-I'm sorry where did I leave off" she asked nervously.

"Where your parents started to notice you and then um…..something happened." She grimaced at the memory.

"Yeah right. Um, they just started to notice me when…um, the twins were born. And then they stopped caring about me and I was alone…..again. Then….um Lu-"

"But how did you become so shy" I blurted out. I snapped my hand over my mouth, but it was too late.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you or for it to sound so rude-"

"It's fine" she said. She didn't seem that upset though, more relieved if anything! But I still felt bad for being so rude.

"Sorry" I muttered one last apology, before she continued with her story. She seemed more relaxed as she continued.

"It was just really hard you know? Having to see Bobby and Mathew get so much love and affection, and for me to get none. I started to become shy when my, um parents only noticed me when I started wearing fancy clothes. I didn't like to draw a lot of attention to myself so when I wore the nice clothes I usually kept my mouth shut. When I didn't wear the clothes I was my old self, because people would barely notice me so I wasn't afraid to be myself…So when they started noticing me I thought it was not only because of the clothes but because of my attitude. People-well certain people, liked that Annabeth better, so I thought it would be better to stay that way. With the designer clothes and the new attitude my parents loved me….but it wasn't me. So that's how I became the mess I am today" she ended letting out a bitter laugh. Oh my poor Annabeth! I mean it's all starting to make sense! Well sort of…..

I still don't get how she made the decision to change her clothes and attitude because of what people thought of her, but that doesn't matter! She was the one going through it, not me! Who am I to say what she should be feeling…but I still have this nagging feeling that she's holding something back!

Annabeth must have taken my silence the wrong way. Because when I look up she is hastily making her way to the break room. I see her cover her face slightly as she walks past tables. I quickly get up and chase after her.

"Annabeth wait!"

I go into the break room and find her sitting on the couch staring at the wall. I see smudged tear stains on her face as I approach her.

"Annabeth" I exclaim sitting down next to her.

"Look I get it" she says. "You don't want to be friends anymore! It's fine! I completely understand and you don't have to explain it to me! I-It was nice knowing you Percy" she says her voice quivering.

"No, no! You got it all wrong, I WANT to be with you Annabeth! I was just thinking about what you told me, that's all!" She snaps her head towards me.  
"You still want to be friends? After everything? I thought that you'd run off" Ouch!

"Seriously! How could you think I could just ditch you like that, especially now that I know your secret? I'm not like that!" I said a little bit hurt. Does she really think that low of me? And after all I've told and done for her! I start to stand up when Annabeth's hand shoots out and grabs my arm. I see more tears spring into her eyes before she says

"No! Please don't go! I-I didn't mean to o-offend you, it's just I didn't know how you would react! I didn't mean to insult you- please stay!"

It was then that I realized how much of a jerk I was being. Oh I'm such an idiot! It wasn't Annabeth talking it was her insecurities.

"Its fine Annabeth" I said sitting back. "Why don't you wash your face off? Ok?" Annabeth gave me a slight nod, before she slowly started making her way to the bathroom. She looked back a few times as she walked, making sure I was still there.

"Don't worry! I'm not going anywhere" I promised. She blushed as she walked the rest of the way without looking back. She looks so cute when she blushes! I passed time by thinking about her story. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I was missing something! That something didn't make sense…..but I don't think Annabeth would lie to me! Why else would she get so upset if she wasn't telling the truth!

Suddenly I heard a loud cellphone ringing. It sounded as though it was in the couch itself. I looked down to where I was sitting and started moving the cushions searching for the cellphone. I couldn't find it! How hard could it be to find a damn cellphone! The sound was so annoying that I turned the couch over looking for it. Finally! I found it!

I picked up the grey phone and of course the phone stops ringing when I find it! Ugh, I swear these things hate me! I look at the screen and see a picture of Annabeth. Only it doesn't look like the one in the bathroom. Her hair is straightened and I could tell that she is wearing a little bit of makeup.

She is giving a shy uncomfortable smile, but still manages to look drop dead gorgeous. But I have to say I prefer her better now. She looks more natural and even more beautiful without the makeup and without her hair straightened.

Being the weirdo that I am, I start to caress the screen of her plump lips when a text message pops up. I press on it by accident and it sends me straight to the text message. I try and stop myself from reading it but as soon as I saw the first sentence I knew something was terribly wrong!

 _You thought I would let you go for that long! WELL THINK AGAIN! I don't think you realize I own you! You are mine Annabeth! And you will suffer the consequences if you don't obey me! I plan to see you very, very soon!_

Oh my god! Who the hell is this person and why are they after my Annabeth? I look up to read the name of the contact but before I could the screen goes black. The phone died. What the hell just happened!

 **So there you go! Chapter 7 complete! And you guys didn't suspect Percy's now did you! Why didn't Annabeth tell Percy about Luke? And speaking about Luke, who do you think sent Annabeth that text message? Could it be Luke or someone else? Hmmmm I guess you'll find out next chapter….or maybe not;) Tell me what you guys think and see ya next time on Begin Again chapter 8! PERCABETH IS AWESOME!**

 **See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello fellow Percabeth fans! What's up? For once I don't have a lot to say! Shocking I know! You guys are going to love this chapter, I can feel it! Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, Rick Riordan does.**

Who would text this to Annabeth and why? And what do they mean "obey me"! Is she a dog! Nobody talks to Annabeth that way….well texts….but who cares! My mind is racing so fast that I can't even think straight. _What if someone was after her? What if she got hurt and it was all my fault, and then what! She could die!_

I got up and started to pace. _How am I going to tell this to Annabeth? Should I even tell her, I mean she is going to find out when she charges her phone!_ The door swings open. In walks Annabeth, her face less red and her eyes less puffy.*Sigh* She's so beautiful…

Annabeth walks towards me with a sudden smile on her face. Uh oh! I freeze as she reaches me.

"Why do you have my phone" she asks. Her eyebrows are furrowed together, and her hands are on her hips. Her calculating grey eyes, make me feel naked and bare. I look at the phone and then at her before I give her a forced laugh.

"Oh, why do I have your phone? Well…it's because I-I was just a-about to get you so we….could, um leave to g-go to your place" She stares at me with a calculating gaze for a few seconds. Then eyeing me suspiciously she says

"Okaaayyy, let's go" She grabs the phone and her purse and I follow her as we exit the room, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Thank god! I grab our drinks off of the table, as she walks out the café. We get in the car and start to drive in silence, my heart and mind still racing from the text message.

"I-I'm sorry for accusing you and making assumptions. I know you're not like that and I shouldn't have made you out to be" Annabeth said suddenly. She still thinks I'm mad at her for that? Pssshhh! I'm over that, I'm more worried about you right now Annabeth!

"Oh it's fine! W-Were cool."

"Are you sure? I just want you to know I didn't mean to offend you, in any way!"

"Relax Annabeth" I say through a forced chuckle "We're good" She let out a sigh of relief and the rest of the car ride was filled with silence. It wasn't a comfortable silence it was an awkward one. It felt as though we we're both trying to think of something to say, but we just couldn't find the words. I was still torn between prying for more information, and telling her about the text. Ugh! This is so frustrating!

I thought about her story and who could have possibly sent her that text, but I got nothing! I mean her story doesn't even add up! How does me accidentally splashing dirty sink water on her, have anything to do with her being neglected as a child! And what caused her to change her clothes in the first place?

We arrived at Solstice University and I noticed how strange the dorm rooms were for the first time. Instead of them being inside the college they were outside. As if the dorm was a house instead. I open Annabeth's door grabbing her hand. Once again I feel tingles flow through my body and try my best to hide a cheesy grin. As we start our short walk to her dorm Annabeth breaks the silence.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I answer a little too quickly.

"I mean, yeah um….why do you ask"

"Well it's just….I've never seen you this quiet before"

"Oh it's nothing" I say trying to act nonchalant. "I'm just worried about this science test coming up! If I wan to be a marine biologists I have to take and past two years of science" Technically I wasn't lying. I did have to take a science test and I was almost one hundred percent sure I was going to fail. I just wasn't worried about it…well at least at this moment. We arrived at the front of her dorm room and I said

"Well this is it!" Annabeth turned and faced me. My breath hitched as I took in her beauty. _I don't think I'll ever get used to how beautiful she is!_

"Yeah" A moment of silence past between us as we stared at one another, neither of us sure what to do or say next. I was captivated in her stormy grey eyes, when she cleared her throat snapping me out of my daze.

"Um, about your whole science test thing, I was wondering maybe if, we could um, you know work together! Well I could like, you know, help you with it if you want! I took a course on animal life and I did pretty well so-"

"That would be great" I said calmly. But on the inside I was jumping for joy! _I get to see Annabeth again!_

"That's great" Annabeth breathed, her grey eyes sparkling once again.

"Yeah I'll text you the details on when we could meet"

"Yeah, but I think you'll need my number first!" She teased. I guess shy Annabeth was gone again! I felt my cheeks burn.

"Oh yeah!" I said both of taking out our phone. Annabeth frowned.

"Sorry" she said apologetically. "My phones dead" That's when I remembered the text message. Oh crap the text! Dammit, I forgot about the text! _STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!_

"I-I um, how about you just give me your number and I'll text you" Annabeth perked up.

"Ok! I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah definitely!"

"Ok then" she said taking out her keys from her purser and opening the door.

"Thanks for everything Percy" she says gratefully going inside.

"No problem" I replied weakly as she shut the door. I make my way to my car. When I am inside I bang my head on the steering wheel. _What am I going to do?_

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _What the hell did I do? I lied to Percy! And after all the things he's done for me! He's gonna find out sooner or later that my story doesn't make sense, and then what!_

I pace back and forth in my bedroom. _Well technically I didn't lie_ I try to reason with myself. _I just didn't tell him the whole truth._ I wince, thinking about how bad that sounds. _And WHY did I offer to help him in science? If I spend more time with him it's just a matter of time before he'll find out about Luke!_

Suddenly I hear a loud _PING!_ I look over to the end of my bed, where my phone was charging. As soon as I shut the door I ran over to my phone charger anticipating Percy's call or text. Desperate I know! I quickly walked over to see that I received a text. I unplugged my phone form the charger and sat on my bed.

I unlocked my phone and went straight to text messages. I opened up the new one and to say I was shocked was an understatement. I was expecting a hello, or a hey it's Percy! But instead I got

 ** _I don't like being ignored Annabeth._**

 _What?_ That's when I finally noticed the screen name. I froze. _No. It can't be! I thought she would leave me alone, I thought she'd stop!_ _I haven't heard from here in months!_

I scroll up and I am horrified to find another text.

 _You thought I would let you go for that long! WELL THINK AGAIN! I don't think you realize I own you! You are mine Annabeth! And you will suffer the consequences if you don't obey me! I plan to see you very, very soon!_

I feel my body become numb as I read the message over and over again. I feel trapped. Like I'm in a tiny box that keeps getting smaller and smaller. When the phone pings again I feel like I'm about to throw up.

 _I know your reading this. Call me now!_

Oh my god. I can't do this! I'm not ready to talk to her. She knows what she's doing too! If she just wanted to talk she would have called me. No! She wanted to make sure I knew the power she had over me, by making me call her…..but what choice do I have?]

With shaky fingers I find her contact number in my phone. I can feel my heart rate accelerate when I press call. My leg starts to bounce uncontrollably when the phone starts ringing. I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming when I hear her sickly sweat voice.

"Hello Annabeth! Long time no see"

"W-What do you want" I say trying to appear brave, but failing miserably.

"Oh, now is that anyway to talk to your mother-"]

"You are not my mother" I snap.

"Do not talk to me that way!" she roars through the phone, and I immediately shut up.

"You know what I want" she says slowly and I can hear her gritting her teeth through the phone.

"And you know what I do to make sure I get **EXACTLY** what I want! Don't you?"

"Y-Yes" I answer pathetically.

"Good" she mocks. "Now back to business! Here's what you are going to do. You're going to quit that pathetic little café job of yours and you're going to work for Hermes's Inc. You're going to get me information I need and you will not tell anyone about this! Understood!"

"But I can't-"

"I wouldn't question me if I were you! Because I can make your decision real easy" My heart stops for a second. Then it starts to beat rapidly in my chest.  
"What do you mean?" She lets out a cruel, sick laugh that makes my stomach turn.

"You didn't think that I would just leave you alone for a year and then mysteriously pop back up, out of the blue? I've been watching you for a very long time Annabeth" I felt the bile rising in my throat.

"Well actually I haven't been watching you, I don't have time and plus I'm a business women! I have people for that and may I say they've done a great job! You say I'm not your mother yet I know everything about you! I know you more than you know yourself. Oh and I forgot to ask if you had fun yesterday!"

I gulped "Y-Yesterday?"

"Oh yes, with your little boy toy! I always knew you were great at science." A wave of anger washed over me

"Leave Percy out of this!" I say through gritted teeth.

"Awww is someone getting protective over her new boyfriend! Well I'll make sure nothing happens to him if you do exactly what I say. We wouldn't want another Gabe attack now would we?"

"No" I say biting my tongue.

"Good! Now go greet your roommate." As if on cue there is a loud bang on the door.

"How did you-"

"Thalia Grace. Female, 5'6, black hair, blue eyes, anger management problems, ran away from home at age 12, has been in several physical altercations and lucky for you she happens to be the cousin of Percy Jackson. Like I said, I've been watching you sweetheart! I'll send you all the information about your interview, once you quit that little job of yours. I can't wait to see you in person! Good bye." When she hangs up, I just sit there staring at the wall. _I can't believe she would do this to me. Her own flesh and blood!_ **BANG! BANG! BANG!** I am shocked out of my thoughts.

"C'mon girl! These boxes are heavy!" Sighing, I get off the bed and go to the front door. I take a deep breath before opening the door. I am immediately pushed out of the way. _What the-_

"Finally!" a mob of black hair runs past me straight into the living room. I look outside to see three boxes scattered across. I also see the dean walking outside scanning the area and students. I quickly gather each box one by one and lay them in my roommate's bedroom. _It hasn't even been five minutes and I'm cleaning up her mess!_ _Great._

I go into the living room to find my new roommate lying on the couch, chips in her hand watching TV. I finally got a good look at her. She has slightly spiky black hear and a slash of freckles on her nose. Her eyes are a surprising shade of icy blue and she has a "don't mess with me" vibe to her. She was very pretty in a rocker type way.

"You know" she says finally facing me. "We should really stock up the fridge! I cannot go a week without junk food!" she springs up from the couch and shakes my hand a little too aggressively.

"I'm Thalia"

"I'm Annabeth" I say trying not to that she is about to break my wrist.

"Nice to meet you!"

"You bet it is! Now where am I sleeping?" I show her to her room and she nods in approval.

"Not bad!" she jumps on her bed, wiggling around a little before sighing in content.

"So" she says putting her hands behind her head

"What's up" I let out a chuckle. _Oh nothing much! Just being blackmailed by my mom who abandoned me as a child and randomly decided to start ruining my life again! Other than that I'm fantastic!_

"Nothing much. Just the same old boring day at campus. What about you? They told me you were on a family vacation, that must have been fun right?"

"Eh" she shrugged.

"It was ok, I guess. I got some revenge on some family members which was pretty nice! Other than that it was boring." I let out a forced laugh.

"Well I'll be heading to my room now, cause I gotta go study! If you need anything just ask"

"KK" she says. I practically sprint to my room. I crawl onto my bed. I pick up my phone and stare at it. After my conversation with **her** , I feel like I need a new phone. I probably can't afford it, but that doesn't stop me from dreaming! _I can't believe she would do this! Why couldn't she have just stayed out of my life and leave me and Percy alone! God, what if Gabe comes back and hurts Percy?_

My phone pings. Another text? Oh I don't think I could handle another conversation like that! What if I just don't answer? She'll have to stop eventually, right? Another ping. Aw man! I force myself to unlock the screen. I see two new messages and I click on it closing my eyes. _C'mon Annabeth! Women up!_

I look at the two messages

 _Hey! Do u think we can meet up at the park? Around 3:30ish_

 _It's Percy_ _BTW_

I felt my entire body relax as I let out a big puff of air. I text back

 _Hi! Tomorrow 3:30 is good for me! I'll see you there_

Looking back on the text in I think _how lame! Maybe I should've added one of those cute winky faces!_ My phone pings again.

 _Cool_

Ugh! Why couldn't I type like that? I put my phone on the dresser and bury my face in the pillows. _Everything's just too much._ _Things are just happening way too fast!_ I've developed a huge crush on a guy that I just met yesterday, he took me to his home and spilled one of his most darkest secrets to me, then I told him one of MY secrets leaving out a big part of it, agreed to tutor him and my crazy mother decided to reappear in my life. Not to mention I cried like a baby multiple times! _I can't do this! I can't keep holding these things into myself! I need someone…..I need Percy_

 **Percy's POV**

 _Cool_ I text back. The moment I pressed send, I already regretted it. _Cool? What was I thinking? That sounds so uncool! She probably thinks I'm a loser now! Way to go Percy! Ugh!_

I toss myself on the bed. I can't get Annabeth out of my head! Every time I blink I can see her beautiful smile and her twinkling grey eyes…. God is she a sight! I can't wait until tomorrow! I already have my outfit picked out and everything! Yes, I am aware that I am sounding like a total girl, but I'm just so excited! _But what about the text? Is she going to tell me about when I see her, or is she going to pretend like nothing happened? I mean, she had to have seen the message! She got my message so she had to have noticed the other one. What if she's scared? Well she must be scared! If I received a text like that I'd be scared too! But will she tell me about it, or will she keep it to herself…it's really none of my business. But I can't help that I want her to trust me!_

 _Oh Annabeth, please be okay!_ **Knock! Knock!** _Who's there now?_ I reluctantly drag myself to the door and come face to face with Rachel. Oh.

"Hey Rachel! What are you doing here?" I was still pissed off from yesterday about her whole stuttering comment. And I don't want to be alone with her in case she tries to make a move on me.

"Hey Percy!" She said pushing past me and barging into my room. _Okaaayyy…_

"I was just heading to the pizzeria and I wanted to know if you wanted to join!" she said with a little too much peppiness. I honestly didn't want to be around anyone right now. Annabeth plagued my mind and I didn't want to end up saying something stupid. But I can't help that I'm a people pleaser!

"Sure Red, why not?" As we make our way down the stairs, Rachel stood a little too close for my liking. I felt squished between her and the railing. We got to the pizzeria and took our seats.

"So" Rachel said looking over the menu. "What happened to that Annabel chick you were with yesterday?"

"Her name is Annabeth" I quickly corrected her. She grits her teeth a little.

"Yeah Annabeth"

"What about her?"

"Oh….just wanted to see how she was doing…..but what do you think about her?" Uh oh!

"O-Oh you know! She's cool"

"Cool? More like the opposite" Rachel murmured. I could feel my temperature rising.

"What" I ask through clenched teeth.

"Hi! My name is Brent and I will be your server today! Should we start off with drinks first?" A blond haired waiter interrupted us. Rachel turned her attention to the waiter putting on a fake smile.

"Yes I'll have Coke! Percy?"

"I'll just have a water" The waiter left to go get our drinks. We sat in silence, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Or maybe that was just me.

"She just doesn't seem like your type" Rachel suddenly blurts out.

"She has that whole shy, nerdy thing going on and that's not what you're looking for in a girl-"

"Excuse me?" I said, now blinded with rage.

"What do you mean she's not my type, you don't know my type! I don't even know my type! Hell I've never been on a date and you know that! Stop acting like Annabeth's some low life-or that she's beneath us! Since you've met Annabeth you've been nothing but a bitch to her….Seriously Rachel get yourself under control"

I then stormed out of the place. I have never, in my life swore at a girl. But she just made me so mad! I have never seen that side of Rachel before…..Just who does she think she is, talking about Annabeth that way? And then deciding for ME if Annabeth was my type or not. Rachel better watch out, or else she's not gonna have any friends left.

I walk up all fifteen flights of stairs and storm into my apartment. When I enter the kitchen my mom starts to greet me.

"Hey honey! Back soon…." She trailed off taking in my demeanor.

"Percy what's wrong" she says patting the chair next to her. I sit down beside her and I was about to tell her what happened but I decided against it! She had a good relationship going with Mrs. Dare and I didn't want to jeopardize it.

"I'm just worried about this science test coming up! No big deal"

"Well, have you considered getting a tutor? I'm sure if you found the right one you would pass the class with flying colors" she suggested. My mood instantly brightened up.

"Actually I did! Annabeth agreed to help me and we are meeting up tomorrow. She said she did really well in that course and I think she could really help me!" When I saw the knowing look on my mom's face I realized what I had just done.

"Actually I'm not too excited for it, you know" I lied. Mom lifted an eyebrow.

"It'll probably be super boring! Maybe I should just cancel? You know what that's what I'm going to do now-" I started to get up.

"Sit down" my mother ordered. I immediately sat back down. She can be real scary when she wanted to be!

"Now" she began. I started to fidget.

"Let's continue our conversation about Annabeth, shall we? I see the way you look at her and the laughs you two shared last night. You like her don't you?"

"Of course I like her! She is super sweet and I'm so glad we're FRIENDS! Ha-ha, so yeah I gotta go study" I quickly bolt out of the room before she has a chance to say anything else.

When I make it to my room I quickly shut the door and lock it. I let out a sigh of relief. Damn she's good! Am I really that obvious! I lied down on my bed. These two days has to have been the most drama filled days of my life! I feel like I'm on a never ending roller-coaster! My feelings keep going from happy to sad to mad to embarrassed and then just starting all over again!

I'm just sick of it! The drama with Rachel, the embarrassing questions from my mom, and not to mention crazy text message Annabeth received. I know it's none of my business, but I can't shake this bad feeling I have. I feel like she's in danger.

 **** ** _RING! RING….RING! RING!_**

I quickly grab my phone to stop the annoying sound. Without looking at who's calling I answer the phone.

"What" I snap.

"H-Hey" a soothing voice answers.

"It's Annabeth"

"Annabeth?" I sit up.

"Is now a bad time, because I can call back"

"No! Now is the perfect time" Oh how much cheesier could I get? _Pull it together Percy! Be smooth…_

"Okay well I just wanted to confirm, that we're still on for tomorrow. At the park right?"

"Yeah, at the park" I try to control my pounding heart! _Just talking to her on the phone is making me nervous!_

"At 3:30 right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there"

"So I'll catch you later"

"Yeah see you tomorrow" _Oh, her soft voice is driving me crazy!_

"Bye Percy"

"Bye Annabeth" I waited until she hung up first, then plopped myself back onto my bed. I can't wait until tomorrow…

 **So that's it for now! I hope you guys enjoyed it! And tell me what you guys think is going to happen. Do you think Annabeth is going to do what her mother says or will she rebel? Do you think she is going to tell Percy about Luke or will she keep on lying? And will Percy confront Annabeth about the text? Well you guys will just have to wait and see! See you next time and never ever forget…..PERCABETH IS AWESOME!**

 **See ya!** ****


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! I am super sorry about the late update! I've been writing a new story and I wanted to get some chapters done ahead of time, so things like this don't happen. And life gets in the way sometimes, but you don't want to hear that! Let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Percy's POV**

The next day I woke up feeling like crap! I barely got any sleep last night and I was in a pissy mode! Lucky for me I don't have class today, but unfortunately I have to work at the café. My uncle Chiron called and said that one of his staff quit on short notice. So now I have to fill in for them!

I ripped the covers off of me and trudged my way to the kitchen. My mom was already wide awake with a cup of coffee in her hand, and as soon as I entered she said

"Go brush your teeth" without even looking my way.

"Good morning to you too" I grumbled heading to the bathroom.

"I heard that!" she called back. _Damn, she has good hearing!_

I quickly brushed my teeth and made sure to get all the drool off my face. I can't tell you how many times my mom has had someone over and I'd walk in with drool on my face! So embarrassing!

I walk back into the kitchen where my mom gave me huge kiss on the cheek.

"Better" she said.

"Do you remember what time Uncle Chiron said to be there?" My mom set a plate of eggs in front of me.

"He said nine o'clock honey, but I wanted to talk to you about something before you leave"

"Sure" I say my mouth filled with the delicious eggs. _So good!_

"Don' talk with your mouth full!" she scolded.

"Sorry" I said swallowing the rest of it.

"What do you want to talk about?" My mom tentatively grabbed my hand and held it. She took in a deep breath before she spoke

"I want to talk about Gabe" My heart dropped.

"I want to talk about what happened Wednesday night" My heart rate increased and it pounded in my ear. I tried to take deep breaths to calm me down, but it wasn't working.

"What about Gabe" My voice sounded harsh even to me! My mom gripped my hand tighter before she calmly continued.

"What happened Wednesday night shouldn't have happened Percy! Yes, I get that you were mad and was trying to protect me and Annabeth, but do you know what it's like…to call the cops on your own son?" Her eyes started tearing up and I looked away from her in shame.

"Well what was I supposed to do, huh? Was I supposed to just let him talk all that crap about you and Annabeth? He would have hurt us anyway mom! This isn't the first time-"

"I know this isn't the first time, but you can't do that! I had to call the cops Percy! To make sure that YOU were alright! I had to make sure that you didn't end up killing him...you know I didn't raise you like this…" My anger dwindled down and turned into deep sadness. _I'm always disappointing her…_ Taking in my facial expression hers softens.

"Honey, I'm not saying this to upset you! Now don't get me wrong! I'm proud of you for sticking up for us, but I just want you to do it in a different way next time okay!"

"There's not gonna be a next time mom" I reach over and hug my mother tightly. We shouldn't have to go through this…she shouldn't have to go through this.

"I love you, mom"

"I love you too Percy! Now get dressed before your late for Chiron." I placed a kiss on her cheek before I went to my room. _I really am a mama's boy!_

I was about to pick out my clothes when I noticed a nice set already placed on my chair. _When did I- oh yeah, I'm meeting with Annabeth today…Oh shit! I'm meeting with Annabeth today!_

I quickly put on the outfit before I look in the mirror. I have to make sure I look nice for her today. I had on a light blue t-shirt with dark jeans and a black hoodie.

I was trying to go for that-casual I still look good- look, but it was a total miss… _You know what? I really shouldn't be obsessing over this, it's just a tutoring session! She probably won't even notice me…_

With that exciting thought, I leave the room. I call out a quick goodbye to my mom, before I dissembled down the staircase. We live on a very high floor, so these stairs are a workout not only coming up, but going down. It's a good work out though! _Gotta keep these legs looking nice!_ I chuckle to myself as I reach the bottom in record timing.

I open the door and I am hit with the chilly fall air. _So glad I wore a hoodie!_ I shove my hands in my pockets and walk to the car. I get inside and I dive off to the café, which thankfully isn't far away from here.

I reach the café about five minutes later and I check the time to see that its only five minutes to nine. I scoff as I get out of the car. _I'm actually on time for once!_

When I walk in I notice that the café is super busy. Every table is full and servers are running around the place like crazy! It was complete chaos! _What if I just fake a cold or something-_

"Percy!" a voice yelled from across the room. It could barely be made out by all the noise.

I look up to see Chiron, his face flushed and his sleeves rolled up. _Dang it!_ I put on a fake smile before walking over to him.

"Hey Uncle Chiron! What can I do for y-" Chiron yanked me into the breakroom before I could get another sentence out.

"I am in big trouble Percy" Chiron said closing the door frantically.

"Okkaayy…." It's not every day calm, cool and collected Chiron gets all freaked out!

"What's the problem?" I asked my eyes trying to follow him as he paced around the room.

"One of my key employees quit today! And I'm talking about straight up quit! No warning, no weeks' notice in advance, she just quit! Not to mention over the phone too! She even hung up on me…Oh what am I gonna do? She does the morning and evening shift Wednesday, Friday, Saturday and Monday-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa chillax Uncle C" I said trying to calm him down.

"Can't you just fill in for her! You'll solve the problem and save money!"

"That's another problem Percy" he stressed. "I'm going to Greece in a few days and I won't be here to run the café! She was supposed to run it while I was gone…"

"Dang uncle! That's one hell of a situation to be in!" I joke trying to lighten up the mood. He cracks a smile.

"Yeah it is" he sighs. A moment of silence passes between us before I remember something!

"Oh! I almost forgot to say that Annabeth's doing fine! She spent the night on Wednesday cause she forgot her key and we had a really fun time! I got to know her and she's really cool to be with…Where is she anyway? Oh, she probably has classes today. Duh! And speaking of classes Annabeth agreed to-"

"Percy!" Uncle Chiron interrupted my rant, sternly. I frowned a little.

"What?"

"Annabeth's not here today because she quit! Rather rudely too!" My mouth dropped open. ** _What!_**

"Annabeth's the one that bailed on you?" I fumed

"Well she didn't bail on me, she just-"

"Completely abandoned you and left the business by a lousy phone call! Uncle, that's not right! You've been respectful to everyone and she just-"

"Percy we will figure this out later! Right now I need you to take some orders, we've already wasted enough time." I opened my mouth in protest, but I closed it when he gave me a look. Sighing I walked away, grabbing an apron and a note pad from the counter. _How dumb was I to believe Annabeth was some angel! Like she was perfect! She abandoned Chiron without a second thought!_

"Hi my name is Percy and I will be serving you today!" I greeted to a couple. I put on a smile, despite my thoughts.

"Hey" The blonde greeted, with a little too much pep. "What's up!" _Oh god!_

"Um, nothing much?" She talked as if we were friends! I cleared my throat.

"So what would you like to order?" She started doing these weird twirls with her hair and she kept batting her eyes at me. _This was going to be a long shift…_

 **Annabeth POV**

"Hello Mr. Chiron. I-It's Annabeth." I clutched the phone tighter in my hand.

"Hi Annabeth, is everything okay? I forgot to call and see how you were doing yesterday! I hope Percy treated you well!" My heart beat faster at the mention of Percy.

"O-Oh he was nice! I feel much better now, but I needed to tell you s-something…" _God I hate this feeling!_ Chiron chuckled.

"Well spit it out dear! We don't have all-"

"I quit!" I blurted out. _Crap that didn't sound right! In fact, it sounded REALLY bad!_

There was complete silence on the other line. _Did he hang up?_

"Y-You quit? What do you mean you quit! Annabeth what am I gonna-"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't work for you anymore!" _Oh that sounded worse!_

"But this is such short notice, I-"

"Sorry Mr. Chiron!" I quickly hung up. A few seconds later I realize what I just did. _Why did I just do that! I just hung up on my boss…well ex-boss now!_ I picked up the phone to call him back, but realized it was too late. The damage had already been done and I couldn't take it back. I sat on the couch and stared at the wall.

 _It's all her fault! Why couldn't I have a normal mother? Not some control freak that is sent on making my life miserable…I wonder if she is watching me right now-_

"Hello! Is anybody home?" A pale hand waved across my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. I instinctively looked up.

"Finally" Thalia rolled her eyes. "I've been trying to get your attention, and all you've done is stared at the wall. Gosh!" I look down in embarrassment.

"Sorry! I was just thinking of something…" Thalia propped her feet up on the coffee table, and turned on the TV!

"What were you thinking of?" She asked getting comfortable on the couch.

"Just things, you know!" I avoided the subject. Thalia's eyes narrowed a bit, but she kept her attention to the screen.

"What kind of things?" _Gosh! What is this twenty questions?_ I blushed, as I recalled the memory of Percy and I playing twenty questions. _Man that was embarrassing!_

"Just…thoughts?" _Why was she prying so much!_ Thalia smirked.

"Do these thoughts have anything to do with, I don't know…a boy?" _Whoa!_

"Wh-What! Of course not Thalia, don't be silly!" Thalia faced me.

"That blush is telling me different! C'mon just tell me! Who's the lucky guy?" _Lucky? Yeah right!_

"I don't know what you're talking about Thalia." I lied. I barely know her! She rolled her eyes again.

"Don't play dumb Annabeth, there has to be somebody." She pried. Giving in, I decide to tell her a small hint.

"Ok, there is somebody-"

"I knew it!" She called out excited.

"But I just recently met him, so it's not like we're involved or anything!" Thalia frowned.

"Well it must have been long enough to have a crush on the guy! When did you meet him?"

"Wednesday" I said quietly.

"What?" she said loudly.

"Speak up!"

"Wednesday!" I said clearer.

"What!" _Ugh!_

"I said Wed-"

"No I heard what you said!" Thalia yelled her eyes practically popping out of their sockets.

"How can you have a crush on someone you met two days ago! Do you even know him, or is this some catfish sh-"

"Yes I know him!" I silenced her.

"I spent all day with him on Wednesday, and then all of yesterday morning! Now will you stop freaking out and listen?" I yelled. Thalia looked shocked for a second, before her face morphed into one of pride. _Huh?_

"Wow, I'm impressed!" She laughs.

"I don't think I've ever made someone as shy as you, snap in such a short time frame!" I felt my cheeks heating up and looked away in embarrassment. She continued to laugh for another minute or so before she finally calmed down.

"Ok…god that was funny! But continue…"

"So as I was saying, I spent a lot of time with him the last two days-"

"Two days is a lot of time?" Thalia mumbled, but I ignored her.

"And we got to know each other and he seems like a good guy…But honestly it doesn't really matter! It's just a silly crush, it will probably go away!" I quickly got up and started towards my room.

"Yeah right! Crushes just don't go away and we still need to talk about this two day crus-"

I slammed my room door before she could say anything else. How the hell am I going to put up with her? She's the complete opposite of me! Sighing I walked to my closet and tried to pick out my clothes for the day. Keyword tried!

I couldn't decide what to wear! Whenever I went to pick up, one of my usual outfits Percy came to mind. Then I would start to second guess myself and have to start all over again!

 _Forget it!_ I thought as I threw the skirt on the ground.

 _I'll just wear something casual! I wore it yesterday and he said I was beautiful, so the casual look must work! Unless he was lying…But Percy doesn't seem like the type to lie! He seems trustworthy…but then again, I only met him two days ago. Damn you Thalia!_

 **Percy's POV**

After five hours of work, I was finally allowed to take a break. I sprinted to the break room and belly flopped on the couch. _There is no way, I'm going back out there!_

I buried my face in the cushions not caring how filthy it was, because chances are I'm worse! It was two o'clock and I still had an hour and thirty minutes before I see Annabeth again. That should be interesting!

I still don't know how to feel about her. I know it's really none of my business but…...wait it is my business! Chiron is my uncle and no one screws over a member of my family! I've known Annabeth for two days, but I've known my uncle my whole life. I have a right to be pissed!

"PERCY!" A voice yelled. I lazily pick my head up from the cushions. Chiron stood above me arms crossed.

"Yes?"

"I've been calling you, and you haven't been responding."

"Sorry." I replied, pushing my head back into the cushions. _Will he ever stop talking!_

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me today. It's hard work right!"

I grunted in response. _Any minute now he's going to say get back to work._ The thought made me cry on the inside. Chiron let out a thunderous laugh. I felt his hand clap me on the back a few times, before he said

"Well your free to go. I'll see you later Percy!" I pulled my head up from the couch. _I'm free?_ I thought as Chiron walked away. _I'm free!_

I swiftly got up from the couch. I threw my apron down and gathered my belongings. I put my jacket on as I exited the break room, and made a fast paced walk through the café and out the door.

I let out a sigh of relief as the cool air hit my sweaty face. I got inside my car and didn't bother to turn the heat on. I drove off and a couple minutes later I reached my apartment building.

I sprinted out of the car and unlocked the gate with my key. Once inside I take a few seconds to catch my breath, before I jog up the stairs two at a time. _Damn they need an elevator!_ I thought after my seventh flight.

But as usual I forced myself to keep going. When I finally reached my apartment I quickly unlocked the door practically falling inside. I stumbled in and I was overjoyed to smell delicious cookies. _Thank God!_

I was about to head to the kitchen when a voice stopped me mid-way.

"Take a shower first!" my mom called out from her room. _Ohhhh whyyy?_

"But I just-"

"Now!" _Damn!_

"Okay, okay! I'm going." I walked to the bathroom where I started the water. I discarded my clothes and stepped into the shower. The moment the warm water hit my aching muscles, I sighed in relief. _Maybe mom does know best._

I must've been in there for god knows how long. I only stopped when the water turned cold. I wrapped a towel around me, as I left the bathroom and walked into my room.

While drying myself off I check the time. I look at my clock and do a double take. Realizing that was the actual time I rush to my closet. _It's 3:00! Shit! How am I going to get dressed and drive over there in just thirty minutes?_

I pull out a pair of light blue jeans and a light green top. I look in the mirror and…I look like a complete dork! Sadly, this is the only thing I have so I'll just have to deal with it. Putting on my black hoodie I chuckle at my idiotic behavior.

 _What am I doing? Why am I trying to impress someone, who probably doesn't give a crap about me! It's not like I like her or something- especially after that little stunt she pulled today. Yeah, not the type of girl I need to impress! Not that I was trying to or anything…_

Pushing the thoughts away, I grab my phone and backpack and leave with a quick goodbye to my mom. I start to run down the stairs, but then I think…

 _What am I rushing for? The girl who had nerve to hang up on my uncle and disrespect him? Well if she wants to be rude, I can be rude too. Annabeth can wait!_

With that in mind I slowed down and started walking down the stairs at a normal pace. It felt nice to get a breather, but after a while I started feeling guilty.

 _How could I be so selfish? What if Annabeth had a good reason for quitting? Maybe she's going through some personal issues…like that weird text message she got yesterday! All this time I've been judging her and I don't even know what she's going through…but I'm gonna find out._

I got inside my car and for the second time today, drove like a maniac. I checked the time constantly and when I reached the park it was already 3:28. _Great! Now I have two minutes to find Annabeth! We really should have picked a specific area._

As I searched around looking for Annabeth, I couldn't help but admire the parks beauty. Everything just looked so natural and perfect! Kids were running around screaming and playing, and some teens were on the grass studying. It was such a happy environment. _This was the perfect place to study with Annabeth!_

About five minutes later I still can't find her! _Maybe she-_

"Percy!" Startled I look turn around to see a distant figure in the middle of the clearing waving at me. I couldn't see very well, but I could tell by _Annabeth!_ I wave back at her and start to walk towards her. With each step I felt my nervousness increase. My stomach was doing these weird flip flops and I had to hold my hands from shaking. I looked at everything but Annabeth as I came closer, but eventually the temptation became too strong.

I looked up to see… _Annabeth?_ Well that's obviously what I expected to see but something was different. Her hair was straightened and she had makeup on. I'm not saying she looked bad- that's not the case at all! She was still drop dead gorgeous, and the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, but she looked uncomfortable. Is this the designer fashion-girl she was talking about yesterday?

She was sitting on a blanket with a simple grey hoodie and some dark blue jeans _. Seems simple enough!_ She looked up at me and I felt like time stopped. Her grey eyes hypnotized me as I walked towards her in a trance.

I only broke out of my trance when I realized I was standing in front of her.

"Hi Annabeth!" I greeted taking a seat next to her on the blanket.

"What's up?" I felt like my heart was beating out of my chest.

"I'm…ok." She hesitated. She tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"How about you Percy?" she asks.

"I'm good! Sooo…you look r-really different today" _Crap, I stuttered!_

Annabeth's face fell for a second, before she looked away from me. She cleared her throat and let out a weak smile.

"I-I wanted to do something-"

"You look great! But I was just thinking about the things you told me yesterday and…"

 **Annabeth's POV**

"You look great!" he said. I mentally let out a sigh of relief. _Phew!_

"But" he continued. _Shit!_

"I was just thinking about the things you told me yesterday and…I-I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable." _Oh._

"What made you think I was-"

"You just look really weird!" he blurted out.

"Weird?!" I said shocked. I knew I didn't really fit in, in terms of looks and all, but never have I ever categorized myself as looking weird! And this is me with the makeup on!

"Oh." I looked down. I couldn't really think of anything else to say. All that adrenaline and nervousness I had been feeling, just seconds before had all faded away. Right now all I felt was sadness. I felt defeated, knowing that I tried everything to be good enough…but I still wasn't enough. I thought maybe the casual clothes with the makeup would make me seem like I wasn't trying too hard, but that obviously didn't work.

The thing that really sucks, is I know he's telling the truth! Sure Luke used to tell me all the time how I wasn't good enough and pointed out all my flaws and that hurt! It hurt a lot! But hearing it from Percy…is just too much.

I cleared my throat. "Okay…so let's um, get started." I could tell by the way his body stiffened that he realized my change of mood. Percy being the nice guy he is tries to take it back.

"I-I'm so sorry! That came out completely wrong- I didn't mean it!" He reached out to touch my hand, but I moved it to open a random text book.

"So what exactly do you need help on? I brought everything, just in case."

"Annabeth wait-"

"You know what why don't we just start with chapter seven, I'll start…Most animals have a similar cell…" I continued to read the page, not once glancing up to meet Percy's eyes. I read chapter after chapter, but I couldn't find it in me to focus on anything, but Percy's hurtful words.

 _I guess I got my answer!_ I did a mental scoff. He lied to me…he told me I was beautiful and special, but that was just a lie! At this point I don't know what to think. Would I rather him tell me the horrible truths about myself, like Luke, or have him lie to me and make me feel wonderful? After four chapters I stopped reading.

"So is there anything you don't get?" I asked quietly, pretending to skim over the book. He clears his throat.

"Kinda…I just don't understand the whole asexual reproduction thing. I know I learned it back in like…middle, but I-"

"It's okay… Just think of it like having a clone or a twin. It's two copies of one person, but the mother only…ahem did the deed once." I felt the heat rise up in my cheeks, but tried to force the blush down.

"So think of it as one action caused two things. When ONE asexual creature reproduces itself, you now have TWO identical creature-"

"That has to be the most bizarre and complicated example I have ever heard, but somehow I get it" Percy laughs. The melodic sound, sends my stomach in a frenzy and I can't help but chuckle at how right he was. It was a strange example. But then my mind went back to earlier and just like that the wall was back up and I stopped laughing.

"So do you get it now?"

"Yeah, I get it! I don't think I'll ever forget that example!" I snuck a peek at him, through my eyelashes and saw him smiling at me. Though the smile didn't really reach his eyes.

"So I guess we're done her." I said packing my stuff away. I saw his smile falter a little bit before he replied

"I guess we are." He got up and started to help pack my things. I avoided eye contact with him the whole time and yes I am well aware that it was a little rude, but I didn't care! All I wanted to do right now was curl up in my bed and cry my eyes out.

I went to pick up the last book but Percy had the same thought in mind. Our hands touched for a second, sparks erupting through my body, before we both sharply pulled away. I looked at him and my heart stopped. He was heartbreakingly gorgeous.

"Sorry!" he smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

"It's okay." I said hastily grabbing the book and shoving it in my bag. He helped pack the blanket away and then we just stared at each other in awkward silence.

"So I guess this is it." I said not moving from my spot. I kept telling myself to move, but it seemed like my feet had a mind of it's own.

"Yeah" Percy breathed. "I'll text you on when we can meet again?"

"Yeah sure. I'll see you later." I turned to walk away when he asked

"Wait do you need a ride? Cause I'd be happy to-"

"No! I mean, thanks but I'm fine with walking."

"Then let me walk with you!" _What? No, no, no, no! Just leave me alone!_

"Sure!"

So now here I am five minutes later walking in a very awkward silence with Percy. The sidewalk was very small so with every step our hands brushed, sending pleasurable stabs through my heart. As we continued to walk in awkward silence, I thought back to my conversation with Thalia today.

 _Maybe Thalia was right. I really don't know Percy…And I was so stupid to think I did! Like a fool, I went on thinking that he was perfect, but on the very first day I met him he lied to me! I should've never put that much faith in him…_

"Look, I'm sorry Annabeth!" Percy suddenly blurted out. _Oh no. I really don't want to talk about this now!_

"I really didn't mean what I said back there about you looking weird-"

"Don't apologize for telling the truth. It's okay really-"

"No it's not okay! And it wasn't the truth…I just meant that you looked very off-" 

"Off?" I looked at him in shock. _Where the hell did this Percy come from!_

"How did I look off-"

"If you'd just let me finish maybe you'd find out!" he snapped and I cowered back. I felt like it was Luke all over again.

"Sorry" I said looking down at my hands. If I didn't look at him maybe, he wouldn't be as mad. I heard him let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look…I didn't mean to get all snappy okay? I just can't seem to get the right words out, when I'm around you! I think your beautiful Annabeth." _Lie_. "And I don't understand why you can't see what I see!" We were only feet away from my dorm. _Almost there!_

"Who made you like this Annabeth? You said you weren't always like this so who made you like this-"

"I should've never told you" I mumbled and Percy stopped talking. I felt him starring a hole at the side of my face, but I refused to look at him. We reached the dorm.

Nether of us were sure of what to do next, so we didn't do anything. I just continued to stare at the ground avoiding his gaze.

"So this is it Percy." I said quietly.

"I guess it is." He said coldly and I winced at the double meaning. I still didn't say anything. Percy scoffed.

"It was nice seeing you Annabeth." I felt my heart break as he walked away and tears pricked my eyes. I felt like he wasn't just walking away from me, but from something much bigger. From us.

I watched the tension and sadness in his body as he walked away and I couldn't help myself. I ran over to him.

"Percy wait!" he turned around sharply.

"What Annabeth?"

"I-I'm sorry. For everything, I overreacted and I shouldn't have been mad at y-" Percy shook his head.

"Your still not getting it Annabeth, your still not getting it! I just want to know why! Why are you like this? What is going on with you? I saw the text Annabeth; I know someone's threatening you!" _No! I can't tell him about Luke or my mother._

"I'm sorry Percy…but I can't"

"Wow." He breathed. I tried to find the right words to say, but once again nothing came out.

"Bye Annabeth." He turned to leave again, but I ran in front of him. _I can't lose Percy._

"Okay, okay I'll tell you, just please don't go!" He stopped.

"You promise to tell me the truth this time?"

"Yes, but please don't go!" I pleaded. "Let's talk about it inside. Okay?"

"Okay." He agreed and I let out a huge sigh of relief. We walked back to the dorm and I opened the door with my key. We stepped inside and Percy spoke.

"Your roommate still hasn't shown?" My nerves were all over the place, that I had a hard time answering.

"N-No she's here! Sh-She just went to the movies or something-"

"Annabeth relax! Take a deep breath and-"

"Do you want anything? Something to drink or eat? I have some-"

"Annabeth stop!" he said harshly. I immediately stopped talking. His face softened a little and he continued

"Everything's going to be alright okay? I just don't want you to be scared of me, we're friends right?" I nodded my head and Percy gave me a look.

"I mean y-yeah! We're friends."

"Good now take a few deep breaths and-" The door swung open making both me and Percy jump.

"I'm baaaaccckkk" Thalia sang as she barged in.

"The movie was awesome! We so need to go see it Annabeth! I wouldn't mind watching it again and again" she yelled as she put down her bags.

"But spoiler alert they all die at the- oh shit!" She turns around to see Percy and I staring at her. She puts her hand over her in shock when she takes in Percy. I look at Percy to see him equally as surprised if not more.

"Kelphead?" Thalia said amazed. _What the heck is a kelphead?_ Percy takes a step towards her.

"Pinecone face is that you?" _These names keep getting weirder and weirder!_

"Who else would it be Barnaclebrain!" Thalia retorted walking up to Percy and punching him in the shoulder.

"How do you know my roommate?" I asked totally confused. Percy who was glaring at Thalia turned to me.

"Thalia's my cousin Annabeth! Unfortunately." he mumbled the last part.

"I heard that you…" I blocked hem out as I thought of the conversation I had with my mom just yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Thalia Grace. Female, 5'6, black hair, blue eyes, anger management problems, ran away from home at age 12, has been in several physical altercations and lucky for you she happens to be the cousin of Percy Jackson. Like I said, I've been watching you sweetheart!_

 _End of flashback_

I had been so shocked over my mom that I forgot Thalia was his cousin! I was mentally kicking myself when Percy asked

"Are you okay Annabeth?" I put on a happy smile.

"Y-Yeah it's just a lot t-to take in. Why don't we go in my room to talk Percy!" I said trying not to prolong the inevitable. Percy seemed to catch on.

"Yeah, let's go! I'll talk to you later Thalia!" We started to leave, but Thalia yelled

"Wait when did you two meet?" I opened my mouth to answer, but Percy beat me to it.

"Oh two days ago, but we really hit it off you know? So we'll catch you later okay?" I quickly led Percy out of the room, but not before I saw the small smirk Thalia sent my way. _Oh god. Now I have to deal with her later!_

I pushed Percy inside the room before locking the door.

"Well that was a coincidence!" Percy chuckled.

"Yeah!" I said letting out a fake laugh. Silence fell on us once again before Percy sighed.

"So…are you gonna tell me?" he asked eyebrows raised.

"Yeah…I'll tell you." _I can't believe I'm actually doing this._

"Everything?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Everything."

 **Oh cliffhangers. Don't you just love them! That was the longest chapter I've ever written and I wanted to give you guys a big one, for the wait. So that's it for now! I wanted to take some time out to talk about my new story called "Best Friends Cousin" or BFC for short. It is of course a Percabeth story (all of them will be) and it's going to be really cool and unique! Also a lot of DRAMA! So you guys can check it out…Last, but not least don't forget to review and once again I am so sorry for the late update! Remember…PERCABERTH RULES!**

 **See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Wow. I can't believe how many views this chapter and the first chapter of my new story BFC got! And the reviews I got were so funny and nice! Keep it up!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

"I'll tell you everything, but first you need to tell me how you knew about the text." My heart was pounding out of my chest at this point and my hands were shaking uncontrollably. I hid them behind my back.

"Well" Percy started. "Remember when I dropped you off at the café yesterday?"

"Yeah." Percy rubbed his neck, a nervous habit I've noticed.

"Well y-your phone uh beeped and I-I was going to give it to you and I-I accidently clicked on it, and um saw the message!" he admitted sheepishly. His face reddened a little and my pounding heart melted for a second.

"I-It's okay. Thanks?"

"No prob!" The room fell silent for a second before he asked

"Soooo…who was the text from?" _Here we go._

"I…you might want to sit down. This is kinda a long one."

"Okay" he said looking around before settling on my bed. I sit beside him. I turn to face him, but once I see his hypnotizing green eyes staring back at me I look away.

"It all started when I was in my senior year of high school. I-I think I was seventeen turning eighteen when everything started…happening. Back then I was confident and well weird. I was different from the other girls, but not in a good way. I didn't wear nice clothes like the rest of them, but wore raggedy jeans and T-shirts-"

"What's wrong with that?" Percy asked defensively. _Shoot. I always say the wrong things!_

"There's n-nothing wrong with it! I-It just didn't look good on me!" I stammered trying to cover up my mistake.

"I didn't mean to offend-"

"It's fine." He said blushing. "Sorry for interrupting!"

"It's okay… Y-You look nice in them!" I said awkwardly. I was mentally kicking myself. The words kept flying out of my mouth like mouth diarrhea.

"You always look nice! No matter what you wear, I'm sure you would have, like ALL the girls drooling over you! That is of course depending on the type of guy they prefer, but I'm sure you'll do-"

"Annabeth" Percy laughed.

"You're rambling" he smiled. He looked painfully handsome. He was on the bed leaning on his elbow for support, starring almost lovingly at me…but of course he's not!

This whole picture looks off! Percy looks like he came straight out of a magazine and I look like I came straight out of a garbage bag!

"I'm sorry! I'm just really nervous." I admitted. I was so embarrassed that I instinctively hid my face in my hands. I could hide my blush but I couldn't hide my red ears. I felt like screaming! Soft hands gently guided my hands away.

"It's okay Annabeth…I just want to help you." Percy soothed. _God this is even more embarrassing!_

"I-It's just really hard to talk about." Percy didn't say anything. He lowered my hands, but still kept his hold on them, his thumb caressing my knuckles. I took a few calming breaths before I decided to continue.

"Where was I?" I asked Percy.

"Huh" he asked his brow furrowed. He sounded dazed as if he just got out of a trance. _What was he thinking about?_

"Where was I…in the story." I gave him a small smile. His eyes brightened bringing life to his beautiful green eyes.

"Sorry! I got a little distracted. You were telling me about my poor fashion decisions." He dramatically joked. I smile and he yells

"Ah-Ha! I got a smile!" He does a fist pump in the air and claps his hands like a little kid.

"Do it again!" He teases and I blush a little.

"I can see how your related to Thalia." I mutter. He hears me and he throws his head back laughing like a little kid. When he does I get a funny feeling inside of me. Not the usual feeling he gives me, but a different kind. It felt weird that he was laughing over something I said.

Luke never thought I was funny. In fact, he told me I wasn't. The only time he laughed was when I did something stupid or said something stupid.

"This is what I'm talking about Annabeth." He says smiling at me. I looked at him confused.

"I like you like this! When you're being…you." I looked down sheepishly. I take my hand out of his and immediately miss the sparks.

"Why don't we get back to the story…"

 **Percy's POV**

"Why don't we get back to the story…" she said looking back down. I could see the blush staining her cheeks and my heart swelled with happiness. She was too cute!

I felt really bad for yelling at her and giving her ultimatums earlier, but how else was I going to find out the truth? I know it was very jerkish, but I just had to know!

"So like I said I wasn't exactly the ideal girl…around that time a guy started to…well help me, in a way-"

"What do you mean?" I asked. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she chose her words carefully.

"He gave me the o-opportunity to be better. More acceptable-" _What?_

"Okay wait! I'm so confused here." I interrupted.

"What are you confused about?" Annabeth asked, but I could tell by her eyes that she knew what I was going to say.

"How did you meet this guy? Was he just some random stranger or-"

"I knew him before all that stuff happened I-I just didn't really talk to him…" I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Then how did you get so involved with him?"

"Well he was very…concerned about me a-and he decided to step in and help. He didn't like how I was so he helped me become better." She replied.

"How did he do that?"

"He gave me tips on being more likable. He taught me how to act around his friends and how to act around him-"

"And how is that?" I asked. She gave me a confused look.

"How is what?"

"How are you supposed to act? I want you to show me!" I said. Annabeth shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't think I should. I couldn't really do it that good in the first place."

"Because it's hard to be something you're not." I said looking her in the eyes. _Whoa! Where did philosopher Percy come from?_

"Everybody is different Annabeth! We can't all be the same-"

"It's not about that Percy." Annabeth denied. "He wasn't doing anything wrong, he was just telling me the truth!"

"But changing everything about you isn't being true to yourself!" I argued. Annabeth shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, but I could see the tenseness in them. I was getting to her.

"it doesn't matter…let's just move on with the story."

"Okay" I said, but we were definitely going to revisit this.

"So Lu-he would help me all the time. Whenever I did something wrong he called me out on it. Even if we were in public…" She whispered the last part and I could tell she was reliving a memory. She stared at her hands trapped inside her own head. She looked up, all of a sudden snapping out of her daze. When her piercing grey eyes caught mine I could see all the pain she was feeling.

"You alright?" I ask. Annabeth blinks and then lets out a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry!" she says embarrassed rubbing her arm. "Just got a little lost for a second." I give her a reassuring smile.

"It's fine. Why don't we take a break, yeah?"

"Okay." She breathed and tingles spread through my face when her cool breath hit it. I mentally let out a sigh of pleasure.

"S-So what do you want to do?" she said folding her hands tightly, but I could see them visibly shaking.

She follows my gaze and her embarrassment evident in her red cheeks.

"Why don't we go in the living room and talk with Thalia? We could watch TV while we catch up!" Annabeth's face pales at the mention of Thalia. _Strange._

"Y-You and Thalia are cousins r-right?" she asks shakily wringing her hands together.

"Yeah! Small world right?" I laugh. Annabeth gives me a weak smile, almost a grimace.

"Yeah…" she trails off. With that we get off the bed and left the bedroom. Annabeth lead the way, giving me a mini tour.

"Thalia!" Annabeth softly called out. Her voice was so sweet and smooth, it made me weak in the knees. Annabeth turned around and gave me a breathtakingly innocent smile. I gulped as I smiled a strained smile.

Her golden hair caught the sunlight making it glow even brighter. I stared at her unashamed. Had her hair been in its natural curly state…I'm pretty sure I would be dead right now! I couldn't help myself.

"Your beau-"

"What?" Thalia said annoyed, walking in. I blinked before pretending to look around the room. My face felt extremely hot!

"Hello? Am I invisible here?" Thalia yelled frustrated. I felt Annabeth flinch beside me and I glared at Thalia. How dare she talk to Annabeth that way!

"CAN YOU WAIT FOR A SEC!" I barked. She was annoying as hell! Thalia's eyes widened in surprise and Annabeth stiffened. Thalia's icy blue eyes turned to slits as she stared me down. _Here it comes…_

"Well how the hell else am I supposed to respond when you're just standing there like an idiot!" I took a threatening step towards her.

"Don't call me that!" I growled. Thalia didn't know her damn limits, and if she embarrassed me in front of Annabeth she would regret it…

"Or what bastard?" She snarled. I saw red.

"You heartless bitch!" I fumed. I heard a small gasp come from behind me. Turning around I found a shocked Annabeth. Her eyes were wide as she gently cupped her mouth. My heart dropped, the anger I was once feeling fading away. Dead silence filled the room.

I've never wanted the ground to swallow up as badly as I did that moment. it was the most embarrassing moment of my life! I was about to apologize, but before I could the strangest thing happened…Annabeth started laughing.

Her eyes twinkled as the melodic sound escaped her lips. She gave me a real smile as she giggled. That's right! I said giggled!

"You guys are so funny!" she smiled. I blushed, but smiled sheepishly.

"Why don't we just watch TV by ourselves Annabeth." I turned to Thalia giving her a small glare with my eyes.

"Sorry to waste your time." I snarled. Thalia rolls her eyes before walking back to, where ever she came from.

"I'm really sorry you had to see that Annabeth!" I apologized facing Annabeth. She gave me a reassuring smile.

"It's fine! I used to argue all the time with my brother Malcom." She said getting this real faraway look in her eyes.

"I didn't know you had another brother." I said, snapping her out of her daze.

"Let's watch TV" she said all of a sudden completely discarding my question. She walked away before I had a chance to respond. _Okay…_

I walked into the tiny living room and it was really cold. Not temperature wise, but it wasn't cozy, or anything…it was just a living room. There was a TV and a dull grey couch. It really wasn't much different from the break room at the café!

Annabeth and I sat down and she turned on the TV.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked quietly, back to her shy self.

"Sure." We flipped through the on demand movies and shouted when I saw Nemo.  
"That one!" I shouted. Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows which made her look unbelievably cute!

"Finding Nemo?" I nodded my head and Annabeth smiled.

"Percy? How old are you?" she asked.

"Twenty. Why?" I asked. Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"No reason…" She pressed play and the movie began to start. I almost let out a squeal of excitement. I moved closer to Annabeth getting more comfortable.

"Can I turn off the lights?" I asked in a hushed tone. Annabeth nodded her head as she laughed. I quickly got up and turned off the lights before the movie started. I jumped back onto the couch, turning to a still laughing Annabeth.

"Made it just on time!" Annabeth shook he head smiling.

"Your so…different." I smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"A good different right?" I wiggled my eyebrows. Annabeth chuckled and whispered back

"A very good different." I couldn't contain myself as I admitted

"I like you." I knew she wouldn't understand what I really meant, but my heart still stopped at her response.

"I like you too." She gave me a small smile and despite the darkness, I could still make out the faint blush on her cheeks.

Sighing I leaned back on the couch. I felt extremely happy being here with Annabeth, but I know we would still have to talk about earlier. My smile faded when I thought about the way I treated her.

I snapped at her and forced her into telling me a secret she didn't want to tell. I was a huge jerk…I don't even want to think about what my mother would say!

Annabeth chuckled and I looked down at her. She had her feet to her chest, her eyes glued to the screen. She looked so comfortable and so happy! I can't help, but feel a little sense of pride that I was a part of that…

"This is a really good movie!" she whispered.

"You know we can stop whispering right?" I teased. She looked up at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"We're in a movie theater! You have to be quiet." she said in a "duh" tone.

"How could I have forgotten?" I joke. "But this is like my favorite movie! I must've watched it about a hundred times at least!" Annabeth gave me a crazy look.

"Really…Well don't spoil the ending." I nearly choked on my own saliva.

"This is your first time watching it!" I give her an incredulous look. Annabeth giggles at my expression.

"I've always heard about it and how it was a really good kid's movie…I just never found time to watch it."

"Wow." I said flabbergasted. "This is just mind boggling right now!" When I got over my shock we continued to watch the movie. I took little glances at Annabeth every now and then taking in her beauty. I don't think I will ever get used to it! We were half way through the movie when Annabeth's phone rang.

"It's your phone." I whispered.

"I thought we weren't whispering anymore!" she laughed. "Could you pass it to me? It's at your side."

Picking up the phone from the couch I see the caller ID.

"It's your mom."

 **Cliffhangers! Don't they just drive you mad? That's it for now everybody! Another chapter of BFC is up so you can go check that out and I was pleased to see more people reviewed so keep it up! The success with this story is just growing with every chapter. Just know before you to sleep at night that…PERCABETH IS THE BEST!**

 **See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi **everyone, I'm back! I am so sorry about the wait, but my computer was not working…again. Anyway I'm back and better than ever! I am so happy with this story and the views it is getting each chapter! To all those who reviewed thank you so much, I'm glad to hear many of you like the story! Speaking of the story, let's get on to it…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

I raised a brow at Annabeth as she visibly paled.

"I-It's my mom?" She stuttered. She looked mortified as I handed her the phone. She got up abruptly.

"I'll be right back! J-Just wait here okay?" She practically sprinted out of the living room leaving me all alone. _Okay…That was really weird!_

I turned my attention back to the TV but found it hard to focus, which was really weird because this is one of my favorite movies of all time!

My mind kept wandering back to what Annabeth told me yesterday. _She said her mother abandoned her as a baby…so why does she have her number?_

I stared off into space thinking about this until Annabeth came back.

"Everything okay" I asked as she sat back down. She seemed even paler than before and her eyes seemed unfocused. She took a shaky breath.

"Y-Yeah just…" she trailed off. I waited for her to come back to earth, but she just kept staring. I felt naked as her grey eyes bored into me. Her eyes were very frantic and full of worry as she stared me down. A couple of seconds passed by before I waved my hand in front of her face pulling her back into the conversation.

"Sorry, i-it was my mom and…" she trailed off again putting her hands over her face. She took deep breathes before she removed them and when she did her eyes were watery.

"Hey." I comforted putting my hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She sniffled a little before grabbing my hand.

"I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." She pleaded. Her face was full of fear and I could see the guilt in her eyes.

"I won't tell anybody. I swear." I promised. She then led me to her room where she locked the door and closed all the blinds.

"I'm so sorry Percy! I-I never meant to bring you into any of this." She blinked trying to push tears back.

"Just tell me what happened Annabeth. Everything will be okay, I can help you." I reassured her. Annabeth went and did a three sixty on me when she suddenly flipped over her dresser. The dresser crashed to the ground with a big thud as all the contents spilled out. I was shocked as hell!

Annabeth screamed as she ripped out one of the draws and threw them at the wall.

"Annabeth stop!" I yelled. Annabeth's eyes were wild and filled with pain as she kicked the fallen dresser, tears streaming down her face. She was getting ready to throw another draw before I rushed over to her and caught her hands.

"Let go!" she screamed twisting and turning, trying to get out of my grip. She kicked and clawed at me as I cornered her. I groaned when her knee collided with my stomach, but I didn't let go.

"Just calm down" I cooed pushing her into a corner.

"It's all my fault!" she cried as she continued to thrash her body around. I tried to hold her still when I asked her

"What's your fault?" Annabeth didn't say anything as she continued to fling her body around. I tightened my hold on her wrist, but made sure not to hurt her. I backed her further into the wall and trapped her with my body.

She screamed and cried, but I held her close so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Get off!" she sobbed.

"Not until you calm down" I reasoned. Annabeth's body trembled as she cried and I did my best to comfort her.

"I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" she cried her face red with self-hatred.

"Annabeth just calm down-"

"NO!" she screamed. "I WON'T CALM DOWN UNTIL SHE'S OUT OF MY LIFE!" There was a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" Thalia asked from outside the door. I ignored her.

"Until who's out of your life?" I questioned. Thalia banged on the door harder this time.

"Somebody better answer me, right damn now!" She yelled.

"We're good!" I shouted back, struggling to get Annabeth under control.

"Just let go!" She panted.

"Be quiet." I whispered shouted. "Thalia are you still there?"

"Yeah." She replied. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah! We're just chilling!" I didn't hear a response so I assumed she left.

"Are you calm?" I asked turning back to face Annabeth's tear streaked face. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her sobs were now reduced to small sniffles. She nodded her head numbly.

"Okay…so I'm going to let go of you now okay?" I said gently relaxing my grip on her. She hiccupped as she nodded her head again.

I released her. I had no idea what to expect, so in case she went bat-shit crazy on me again, I took a step back. I watched her carefully as she slowly walked towards her bed. She sat down for a while trying to calm herself down, before she beckoned me to her.

"Better?" I asked sitting next to her. Annabeth nodded her head.

"I'm-"

"I know." I interrupted. "I know you're sorry." We didn't say anything for a while. I didn't know what to say and I didn't know what to do...so I didn't do anything! The room seemed to be filled with a depressing air and the silence didn't help it. I felt a tingle past through my body, as a warm slender hand slipped into mine. I looked at up at Annabeth for an explanation, but her face held no emotion as she stared at her lap.

"I was nineteen when my mom re-entered my life." She began. "She had popped up from nowhere. I had come home that day to find her just sitting there in my living room and when we spoke…she acted as if nothing happened. Like she didn't leave me. She w-wanted me to consider working with her, but I refused. I mean she just popped into my life, what did she expect?" One by one tears started to roll down her face and Annabeth hurriedly wiped them away.

"When I rejected her offer she got really mad. She said she wouldn't take no for an answer and that without her I'd never amount to anything great...At first I didn't think anything of it because she was practically a stranger. But then something else happened that week…" She trailed off running a hand threw her straightened blonde hair her eyes filling up with even more tears. I saw the debate going on in her head as she struggled to decide whether to tell me or not.

I honestly really wanted to, but I didn't want to push her. I gently squeezed her soft hands.

"You don't have to tell me. Why don't we-"

"Let's just say I moved to campus the next week." She whispered as a stray tear fell from her eyes. I wiped it away, my thumb gently caressing her soft cheek. I held it there for a second longer and watched as they reddened in color before realizing what I just did. I retracted my hand blushing.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "You can continue."

"Yeah…so I moved here on campus and I didn't hear anything from my mother, that is until two days ago. That's when she texted me…you know what."

"What does she want from you, now?" I asked.

"She doesn't want me to work for her, but for a rival company." Annabeth sighed. "That's why I had to quit my job at the café today."

"Just say no! You did it before why can't you do it now?" Annabeth shook her head.

"I-I can't." I rolled my eyes playfully at her hoping to lighten the mood.

"Of course you can! Hell I'll do it for you! There's no need to be afr-"

"She's blackmailing me!" Annabeth blurts out her grey eyes wide. She clamps her hand over her mouth hoping to take back what she said, but she couldn't. I was already putting the puzzle pieces together and everything finally seemed to fit.

"The blackmail has something to do with me…doesn't it." Annabeth gave me a pained expression.

"Yes." She admitted. A deathly silence filled the air as I tried to process this new information. _That's why she kept apologizing to me! She thinks that it's her fault that her mother's a psycho…But how is she using me to blackmail Annabeth? We just met each other and I seriously doubt she's as obsessed with me as I am with her! So why would her mother use me of all people…_ The more I thought about it was the more my brain hurt.

"I understand if we can't be friends anymore, but please don't tell anyone! I'll stay out of your way and we'll never see each other again if that's what you want, but please don't-"

"I'm not gonna tell anybody, relax Annabeth!" I mumbled. I was still trying to figure this blackmail thing out and she was not helping. Annabeth's face dropped and she looked at her palms.

"So you're mad at me now." She sighed.

"I'm not mad at you Annabeth! It's just…" I sighed frustrated, running a hand through my hair.

"It's just a lot to take in, that's all. And what is she blackmailing you on anyway?" Annabeth's expression remained the same, but her eyes gave her away. I could see all the emotions swimming through her beautiful eyes. She was angry, hurt, guilty and most of all scared. She shifted uneasy.

"I can't tell you." She stated.

"Oh c'mon Annabeth!" I groaned. "You just told me this huge secret that I'm somehow involved in and now you won't tell me how!"

"I just can't." she insisted. She was pleading with me to understand, but I couldn't let this one go.

"I'm sorry Percy!" _I am so sick of her apologies!_

"Are you really, Annabeth?" I snapped. Annabeth's eyes widened slightly and a flash of hurt crossed her features. I felt a tiny stab at my heart, but I ignored it.

"Of course I am! I wouldn't be telling you all of this if I wasn't-"

"But you're not telling me the most important part!" I argue. I was well aware that I was being a douche, but this was the only way I could get answers out of her!

"I…I just can't." I fake glared at her and she her faced was one of guilt. She refused to look at me and meet my eyes. I honestly felt horrible doing this to her, but…it's the only way.

"Is it you can't do it or you refuse to do it. It involves me Annabeth, so I deserve to know!" Under the curtain of shiny blonde hair covering her face I see her lip tremble before she bites it. _Oh please don't cry! Dammit. Now I feel like a complete ass! What was I thinking manipulating her emotions like that!_

"She knows him ok!" She cried.

"Wha-"

"She knows that guy from the other night…G-Gabe." I clench my fist at the mention of Gabe.

"What does that have anything to do with-"

"She s-said if I don't comply she'll send Gabe to attack you again!" I froze. My body felt numb as I relived the fight two days ago. All I could see was the fear in my mother's face as he stormed into the apartment.

 _Flashback_

I adjusted myself for the sixth time tonight and I still wasn't comfortable on the lumpy couch. It was completely useless! I sighed sitting up. I decided to watch TV figuring I wasn't going to get much sleep anyway.

I flipped through the channels trying to find anything that peeked my interest when I found a program all about architecture. _Perfect! This will definitely put me to sleep!_

As I watched the program, my mind drifted back to a certain grey eyed beauty across the hall. _Doesn't Annabeth major in architecture…I don't know how a person could actually want a job this boring, but who cares! She's still perfect._

I smiled to myself thinking about the little "tour" I gave her. She looked gorgeous with her flushed face and giddy grey eyes. I've never met anyone as beautiful as her. Her smile is just-

"Percy?" A voice from behind me said. I turned around to see my mom squinting in the dark trying to make out my figure. I raised my hand.

"Hey mom." She turned on the light and I saw her standing beside the couch with her nightgown on.

"What are you doing up this late?" She asked taking a seat next to me.

"The couch is a little uncomfortable and I can't sleep. My mind is still awake." I complained.

"Do you want to sleep in my room honey?" She offered taking a seat next to me and stroking my hair. I chuckled at her actions.

"I'm fine mom! Don't worry about me." I assured her. She gave me a knowing look.

"I have to worry about you Percy, it's my job." She sighed and I kissed her on the cheek.

"And you're doing great!" My mom smiled at me and said

"I'm so happy I have you Percy. I love you so much."

"I love you t-" **BANG! BANG!**

My mother and I jumped at the loud noise.

"Was that the-" Suddenly the door swung open with such force, I'm surprised it didn't fall off the hinges. My mom screamed and I could tell by the alcoholic stench who the intruder was. I shot up from the couch and grabbed my mother's hand.

He was wearing the same dirty shirt as last time and was stumbling around the apartment with his case of beer.

"You!" he slurred stumbling into the living room and pointing at my mother. He took another swig of his disgusting beer and pointed his index finger at me.

"And you, owe me money!" he burped obnoxiously and threw one of his beer bottles on the ground.

"And I'm not leaving until I get my money!" He tried taking out another beer bottle and while he was distracted I dragged my mother closest area. The kitchen.

"Stay here. Only come out when I yell and then run to your room and call the police." I said leaving to distract Gabe.

"No Percy!" She cried latching onto my arm. "You're going to get hurt!"

"I'll be fine." I assured her. I ran out of her grip and went into the living room where there had to be at least four more beer bottles on the ground, half of them broken. He was in the middle of opening another one when he noticed my presence.

"I want my damn money kid! If you don't give it to me in the next five seconds, I will kill everyone in this stupid apartment building!" he bellowed.

"I'm not giving you anything! You're going to leave right now before I call the cops!"

"Well let's see what Sally thinks shall we?" With that he attempts to sprint into the kitchen, but fails miserably in his drunken state. I get there before him, but before I leave the room he chucks a beer bottle at my head. I hear it crash loudly against the wall. He swears loudly and I hear his heavy footsteps behind me as he follows me.

When my mom sees me she wraps me in a tight embrace.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She was inspecting my body for bruises, when he walked in.

"Where is my damn money!" he bellowed. I could feel my temperature rising when he yelled at my mother.

"I already said we're not giving you money, so leave!" I shouted.

"Why don't we all calm-" My mom let out an ear piercing scream as a beer bottle came soaring through the air. I pulled her to me in the nick of time as the bottle shattered. We made eye contact for a second and the fear on her face was as clear as day. She was absolutely horrified. I stood in front of her shielding her with my body and set my eyes on one target. Gabe…

 _End of Flashback_

The sound of Annabeth's cries snapped me back into reality.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I swear! Please don't be mad at me, I didn't know-"

"I'm not mad at you Annabeth. I'm just worried. What are we going to do?" Annabeth in the midst of wiping her tears froze.

"We? As in you and me? You're going to help me?"

"Of course I'm going to help you! You thought I'd just leave you to handle this on your own?"

"Well-"

"We're in this together Annabeth! And I will stop at nothing to ensure not only my mom's and I's safety, but yours too. Your mother's going down!"

 **That's it people! I hope you liked it especially the DRAMA! There is going to be a lot more drama and you guys are going to love it! I don't know when I will be able to update again, but I will do my best to do it as soon as possible. Don't forget to follow, fav and review! I updated another chapter of BFC so check that out and…I feel like I'm forgetting something…Oh yeah, PERCABETH ROCKS!**

 **See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! I am super sorry for the late update; I've just been so busy lately! I hope everyone loves this chapter so…enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

This had to have been the most emotional, exhausting day of my life. Not only did I have a rampage, but I also broke down in front of Percy, of all people! It was truly one of the worst days of my life. I was just so pathetic! The whole point of me coming on campus was to change out of boring boyish Annabeth and become…well, the type of girl Percy would date. The girl who was cool and loved by everyone, not weak and pathetic.

"Annabeth? Did you hear anything I just said?" Percy asked disappointed. I glanced up at him, and then lowered my head in shame.

"I'm sorry." I croaked my voice dry from all the crying. I cleared my throat.

"I didn't mean to space out it's just been-"

"A long day." he finished. "Yeah, it's been an extremely long two days." I gave him a small smile.

"But it's okay! We have to figure this out, so continue what you were saying. I'll listen this tim-"

"What I said had nothing to do with the whole…mom situation." He admitted sheepishly his face turning slightly pink.

"Oh. Then what-"

"ANNABETH!" Thalia called from outside. _Ugh! What did she want?_

"What Thalia?" Percy asked for me knowing my throat was a little sore and that I was in no condition to yell back. I gave him a grateful smile and he gave me a breathtaking one in return. My heart fluttered at the sight.

"THE DORM INSPECTOR IS HERE AND HE WANTS TO SEE US!" I sighed getting off the bed. I was exhausted and in no mood to deal with this guy.

"I'll be right back." I rasped. I reluctantly let go of Percy's hand and walked to the living room where Thalia and Mr. D were waiting. Mr. D stood there with his usual snarl plastered on his face.

"H-Hi Mr. D. How can I-"

"Let's just get this over with Chase! I don't have all day." he snapped rudely. I shrugged it off, but I could see Thalia glaring at him from the corner of my eye.

"Right. So here's the um, living room-"

"I can see that Ms. Vase. Onto the rooms!" he interrupted. _Ms. Vase? Really?_

Mr. D walked away, leading himself into our rooms. Thalia gave me an incredulous look her blue eyes wide with shock. I just sighed shrugging my shoulders. I was about to follow him to Thalia's room when I remembered the state of mine. _My room's a wreck! How am I going to-_

"Hurry it up Chase!" Mr. D yelled. I spotted my phone on the couch and quickly grabbed it before entering Thalia's room. It looked exactly how it did yesterday except for her unpacked suitcase. While they were talking (more like bickering) about the room I slowly unlocked my phone. I clicked on Percy and I's previous conversation and typed what I could before I got caught.

 _Inspector checking room's. HELP!_

"Can you please tell me what's so important that you're texting during our inspection Ms. Case!" Mr. D scolded me as if I were a child.

"S-Sorry sir." I apologized putting my phone behind my back. Mr. D continued to glare at me as he said

"Let's move onto your room shall we?" _I just want this to be over with. There's no way Percy could've cleaned the room in time…_

We walked down the hall to my room. He opened the door and the room was…decent? The dresser was fixed and my room looked normal except for the Greek god lying on my bed.

"Hey." Percy greeted standing up and walking over to us.

"Everything okay?" he asked eyeing Mr. D who was giving me a look of distaste. Percy's eyes hardened making them look like an angry sea storm brewing. It was beautiful…

"Ms. Lace, why is there a _male_ in your room." He spat the word male like it was some type of disease.

"Boys aren't allowed in the girl's dorm or side of the campus unless it is a relative. I wonder what the dean would feel about-"

"I'm actually Thalia's cousin." Percy interrupted. Mr. D looked shocked for a second before he masked it with a glare.

"Is this true Ms-"

"It's true! Now you saw the room, it's clean with no signs of damage so you can leave now!" Thalia snapped. _What was she doing?!_ I stared at Thalia wide eyed and before I knew it I was a babbling mess!

"I-I'm sorry Mr. D! She's new and she didn't mean to be disrespectful-"

"I doubt that." Percy muttered causing Thalia to snicker.

"a-and she's still adjusting to the new environment, so please forgive her behavior!"

"That's enough for now Ms. Jace, I think we're done here! I will make sure the dean is aware of your results! Have a pleasant day." he said curtly before storming out of the room. It felt as if everyone in the room stopped breathing and time stopped. I flinched as the front door slammed close. Thalia and Percy burst out laughing and I groaned.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but that was hilarious!" Thalia laughed.

"Did you see his face!" Percy exclaimed as Thalia clutched her stomach, leaning on him for support. I didn't say anything as I sighed walking out of the room. _I'm done._

I grabbed my coat and left. I let my feet take me wherever they wanted to go. It was dark out and the stars twinkled in the night sky, but I never once stopped and stared. The stars were too much like my life right now, never consistent. They shined so brightly one night, but disappeared the next.

"ANNABETH!" Percy called running outside the dorm. I speed up my pace. I went off campus and rounded a corner. I turned another one hoping that would lose him. I looked back to see if he was still following me, but he was nowhere to be found. I let out a sigh of relief as I slowed down my pace. _Good. I just want to be alone right now. I don't need him to see me cry again, he'll think I'm even more pathetic!_

I walked a few more blocks when I got the feeling someone was watching me. Turning around I scanned the faces in the crowd. Nobody spared me a second glance, but just in case I crossed the street and headed back. Walking back, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed. I quickened my step and listened out for anyone matching my pace. This sidewalk wasn't as busy as the other so it was easy to make out footsteps.

I found one that matched my rhythm and by the heaviness of it I could tell it was a male. This made me more scared and I started sprinting. My intruder was running too now and I pushed myself to the limit. The man continued to inch closer and closer to me. My blonde hair was whipping all over the place and it blinded me. I didn't know I was in the street until an extremely loud honk caused me to freeze. The slight hesitation only gave me time to look up for a quick millisecond to see headlights speeding towards me.

It was like everything happened in slow motion. The car rushed towards me and the last thing I heard was

"ANNABETH!" before I was brutally knocked to the ground. My head slammed against the black pavement and I was enclosed in darkness.

 _Time Skip_

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** _What is that?_ I opened my eyes to find myself…in the hospital? I blinked a few times to adjust to the light.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and I looked beside me. There lied Percy. He was passed out in a chair, with his head thrown back sound asleep. I look down at our connected hands his fingers laced in mine.

I sighed closing my eyes. _What happened?_

The door opens and I open my eyes. A young nurse comes walking in and she smiles a genuine smile at me.

"Oh! Look who's finally decided to wake up." She had to be in her mid-twenties and was very stunning! She was Native American with beautifully tanned skin. She had chocolate brown hair that was very choppy and uneven, but she made it work. I couldn't see her eyes clearly from here, but their color seemed to change at every angle. She looked down at Percy and I's conjoined hands.

"Aww!" she gushed. "That's so cute! Is he your boyfriend?" I shook my head blushing, thanking god that Percy wasn't awake.

"Oh." She frowning a little and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ex?"

"N-No! He's not my ex. We just met each other and we're friends!"

"Well I could tell he cares about you a lot. Poor guy sat here for hours, waiting for you to wake up. Ah, young love!" she sighed though she didn't seem to be any older than me. The lady walked over to me and wrote some things down on her clip board.

"Do you know how I ended up here?" I asked. She gave me an apologetic smile.

"I'm not sure! They don't give me that type of information, but I'm sure the doctor will know. I just buzzed him so he should be here any second." She said blushing slightly. _Weird._

"Thanks." I looked back at Percy. His lips were slightly parted and he had a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth. His pitch black hair was even more disheveled and every now and then his nose did a slight twitch. He looked absolutely adorable, but restless. He kept shifting in the chair and he would frown once in a while.

I lifted our intertwined hands and shook them.

"Percy." I whispered. "Wake up." I get no response.

"Is she awake?" A deep voice asks. I turn my focus to the door and see a man standing there staring at the nurse. He was tall with blonde hair and very blue eyes. Something about him looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it! The nurse's face was really pink and she nodded her head in my direction. He looked at me and Percy and I gave him a small smile.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Jason your doctor. I didn't think you'd wake up anytime soon, so please forgive me for not showing up earlier. I'm just going to run a couple of tests okay?" he grinned. He practically oozed confidence and kept looking back and forth between me and Percy.

"O-Okay. Do I have to get up or…" I trailed off.

"No, you don't have to move. It'll only be a minute."

"Okay." I put my focus back on Percy shaking his hand again. He still didn't stir. I did it harder this time and he didn't even flinch. The doctor looked at me amused.

"Sorry. I can't seem to wake him up." I sheepishly admitted.

"I got it." He smirked. He walked behind Percy's chair and stuck his index finger in his mouth. I didn't have time to react as he stuck his finger in Percy's ear. Percy woke up immediately his eyes full of shock. I gaped at the doctor who was too busy laughing at Percy's reaction to notice. _What kind of hospital is this?!_

"W-Why would y-you-"

"Not cool man!" Percy glared. "How many times have I told you to stop doing that!"

"About as many times I've done it!" The doctor retorted. "And your girlfriend's up." Percy opened his mouth to say something when he saw me.

"Annabeth." He breathed moving from the chair to my bed.

"When did you wake up? How are you? Do you feel any pain? Where does it hur-"

"I think I'm the doctor here Percy!" Dr. Jason laughed.

"I'm fine Percy, but what happened?" Percy grabbed my other hand ignoring my question.

"God, I was so worried! I thought you would never wake up, or that you slipped into a coma or something! You've got no idea how scarred I was when the ambulance arrived! I should've protected your head, but I wasn't thinking when-"

"Slow down there Percy! Can't you see she has no idea what you're talking about." Dr. Jason interrupted. The nurse giggled and Dr. Jason stared at her for a second.

"Let me test her on the basics first. Can you state your full name?"

"Annabeth Minerva Chase."

"Okay I'm already bored! Look…" he sighed pointing to Percy. "Do you remember this idiot?" Percy glared at him and I nodded my head.

"And you guys met two days ago, correct?" he asked Percy, who nodded his head still glaring at him.

"So she remembers everything at least up till two days ago. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Um…I remember taking a walk and then, someon-"

"Can you leave us alone for a minute?" Percy asked cutting me off. Dr. Jason gave him a look.

"You know I can't do that Perce! Not right after she awak-"

"Please." Percy pleaded. Dr. Jason looked at the nurse who nodded her head. Sighing he said

"You've got five minutes." Both him and the nurse left, but not before she gave me a wink. When the door shut Percy leaned closer to me his sea green eyes staring at me intently. The beeping sound speed up almost tenfold and I couldn't have been more embarrassed! My entire face erupted in flames and there was no doubt in my mind that I looked like a tomato. Percy didn't seem to notice or he just didn't care.

"Do you remember someone following you when you were walking?" Percy asked.

"Y-Yeah, but I don't remember anything after that."

"You ran into the street and almost got hit by a car. I pushed you out of the way." He admitted. _What the hell!_

"Then how did I get here?" Percy looked away from me sheepishly, an adorable blush appearing on his face.

"Well…when I pushed you I didn't cushion your head and it slammed on the pavement. Sorry."

"It's okay Percy! I just can't believe you did that for me." I was ecstatic on the inside. _Percy saved me!_ _He cared enough to save me!_

"So you were the one following me?"

"No…well yeah, but I wasn't the one chasing after you! I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Wait so there was another person following me?"

"Yes! Which is why I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Do you know who was after me?"

"No, but I have a good idea who sent him…" Percy trailed off. He gave me an apologetic smile and waited for my reaction. There was a long silence as I registered everything that happened.

"Don't worry!" I joked despite my watering eyes. "I'm not gonna break down again." Percy grabbed my other hand.

"I'd understand if you did…I think we should-" The door swung open. Percy and I jumped and he sprung away from me.

"Alright times up, lovebirds!" Dr. Jason and the nurse laughed as they entered the room.

"Real funny Jason-"

"It's Dr. Jason to you." he said making a serious face. Both him and the nurse laughed again, but Percy and I were not amused.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered keeping my eyes on Dr. Jason.

"I think we should c-"

"Alright Annabeth, I'm going to take an x-ray of your brain to make sure there's no damage."

Two hours later and all the testing was finally done! Dr. Jason concluded that I had a concussion and I needed a lot of rest. We were discharged from the hospital, but I had to come back in a week. Percy grabbed my hand and held me close as we walked out the building. I was too tired to even blush right now! I leaned into him smiling when he held me tighter.

He escorted me to his car and opened the door for me. I got in sinking back into the seat. He walked to the other side and got in.

"Thanks for being there." I murmured closing my eyes. Exhaustion started to take over and I smiled at his response before falling asleep.

"Always."

 **Yay! Another chapter down! I will try to get another chapter out in the next two weeks, three the most. Don't forget to follow, fav and review! PERCABETH IS FABULOUS!**

 **See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Sorry for the lateness, but I gave you guys an extra 2,000 words on both stories so it kinda evens it out! This is an…** ** _interesting_** **chapter and I think you guys will like it! Thanks to everyone who reviews, followed and favorited the support this story is getting is great! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

I groaned. "God please tell me when I get to leave this dang, awful hospital!" I heard a chuckle from the right of me and I immediately bolted upright. Percy jumped back at my sudden outburst looking like a startled little kid with his wide eyes and gaping mouth.

"Don't do that Annabeth! You almost gave me a heart attack." He scolded. I let out a sigh of relief thankful it was only Percy. I gave him a tired smile happy he was here with me. Looking around I realized I was in my room. I rubbed my eyes trying to wipe away the drowsiness with little success.

"What time is it?" I rasp and Percy let out a deep chuckle.

"What?" I yawned embarrassingly loud. I blushed furiously as Percy laughed even more. _It's too early to be blushing._ He leaned closer to me smiling and I looked away avoiding his piercing gaze.

"You have a little something…" He reached a hand out and lightly brushed his thumb under my right eye. Small tingles spread across my face and my mouth became very dry. _It's like he's trying to kill me!_

When he pulled back his thumb was coated in a black substance. _What?_ Percy stared at me expectantly before realization dawned on me. I grabbed the hand mirror beside my bed and gasped at what I saw.

 _I look like a freaking panda!_ The mascara and eyeliner I wore yesterday had smudged while I slept and was all over the place. I stupidly attempted to wipe it away but it seemed to make it even worse! I groaned in frustration and watched as Percy laughed in the background.

"It's not that bad!" he mused his eyes twinkling. I covered my face embarrassed and Percy laughed as I tried to maneuver my way out of the room.

"I'll be right back." I murmured bumping into the door. _Ow!_ Once I got all the makeup off I washed my hands and took a second to breathe. _That was definitely not the best way to impress Percy!_

"Sorry about that." I apologized sheepishly walking back into the room. Percy chuckled giving me a reassuring smile.

"No problem…So how are you feeling?" I sighed slowly settling myself back onto the bed.

"Fine." I lied. I had a small headache, but I didn't want to worry him. Percy raised a charcoal eyebrow at me and stared at me knowingly.

"The truth Annabeth." He chastised. "Does your head hurt?" I hesitated before reluctantly nodding my head. Percy reached inside his pocket and pulled out a bottle. He handed it to me and said

"Jason gave this to me before we left. You're supposed to take one whenever you feel pain."

"Jason?" I questioned. _Who was Jason?_

"The doctor." Percy replied. He scrunched his eyebrows together and looked impossibly cute doing that.

"You don't remember the doctor! Oh crap this is bad! What's the last thing you remember from-"

"Percy relax! I just forgot his name! I remember everything…" Percy let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, okay…sorry." He said relieved, but slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay…thanks for caring?" He smiled a tight lipped smile.

"No problem." _Okay, this conversation has officially gone awkward._ We sat there for a couple of minutes in extremely awkward silence, neither of us knowing what to say. I avoided eye contact with him and looked at the bed comforter. I fiddled with my fingers getting frustrated with the quietness. I felt the urge to move around or talk. Anything but sit in silence! I scanned the patterns on the blanket and started bouncing my leg, which was very hard considering I was lying down. I took a piece of my hair and wrapped it around my finger. I twirled it and then let it go. Twirl…let go. Twirl…let go. Twirl…let go. Twirl…let go.

"You having fun there?" Percy asked amused breaking the silence. He was looking at me funny and I stared at him confused. It took me a while to realize what I did and I let go of my hair. _Crap! Why can't I control myself for once?!_

"S-Sorry!" I stuttered tightly folding my hands on instinct.

"It's just…I-I…never mind." Percy raised both charcoal eyebrows at me his lips turning up into a small smile.

"No, tell me! What is it?" I shook my head.

"I-It's nothing, I just…it's nothing." Percy stared me down and I tried to keep a poker face. He kept staring at me before announcing

"I'm not buying it! What's up with the cute twirl thing and the leg bounce? Do I make you that nervous?" he joked. _If only he knew!_

I didn't say anything, but just stared at my hands. My folded hands…

 _Flashback_

 _I was the last one left on the bleachers. Everyone had already left about twenty minutes ago and I was the only person still out here waiting for Luke. It was freezing cold and Luke's flimsy ketchup stained did no justice against the winter air. God I bet he didn't even wash it before giving it to me! It smells like body odor mixed with a two-week old tuna melt!_

 _My teeth were chattering and at this point I could barely feel my face. Is it possible for makeup to freeze? What 'team celebration' takes this long? They didn't even win! We lost ten to thirty! And where will they celebrate, in the disgusting locker room?_

 _I hugged myself tighter as another gust of wind came in. I just want to go home._

 _"_ _Annabeth!" A voice shouted. I looked around to see Luke approaching. Finally! I quickly stood up and walked as fast as my cold stiff legs could, towards Luke. I caught up with him and tried to keep the anger out of my face. This is your only chance Chase, don't blow it!_

 _"_ _Ready?" he asked texting on his phone. I've been ready for over than an hour, I wanted to scream. I bit my tongue._

 _"_ _Yeah." He's the only one that cares, I told myself. So just be grateful he chose to care for a nerd like me…_

 _I opened the car door for myself and let out an inward sigh when the heat turned on. Thank god!_

 _Luke had his headphones on so that saved me a night of criticism. The car ride was completely silent for a change. No screaming or yelling. No tears, just silence. It was nice at first, but then I remembered I didn't take my ADHD pill today and is started to get antsy. Luke had rushed me out the house this morning and I was so busy getting ready that I forgot to take my medicine. I tapped my finger on the dash board and subconsciously started bouncing my leg up and down._

 _"_ _Can you stop that!" Luke growled annoyance evident in his dull blue eyes. I jumped startled. Oh crap he's angry at me!_

 _I chose my next words carefully._

 _"_ _D-Doing what?" I asked nervously._

 _"_ _Fidgeting every five seconds! What the hell's wrong with you?" he spat. Was it really that bad?_

 _"_ _S-Sorry, I forgot to take my ADHD pill today cause-"_

 _"_ _I don't care about your stupid pills! I care about that annoying tapping sound that you keep making! If you can't control yourself then just sit on your hands like a preschooler!" he snapped his anger rising by the second. I gulped down the lump forming in my throat and blinked away my tears not daring to say another word. I looked out the window for the rest of the ride with my hands folded tightly._

 _End of Flashback_

"Annabeth? Is anyone home?" Percy asked waving a hand in front of my face snapping me back into reality. I blinked a couple of times. Percy looked at me concerned frowning slightly.

"Sorry what were you saying?" I asked playing it off like nothing happened. Percy knit his eyebrows together.

"Are you okay? You look near tears." I shook my head.

"I-I'm fine!" I cheered ignoring the slight crack in my voice. I tried for a smile but Percy continued to stare at me unconvinced and slightly disappointed.

"I thought that after you told me the whole mommy issue you'd start to trust me. That maybe you'd see I'm not going to judge you…but whatever! It's cool! We only met a few days ago and-"

"I have ADHD." I confessed cutting him off. I held my breath waiting for his reaction. _I can't believe I just said that! He probably thinks differently of me now!_

Percy looked surprised at my sudden confession, but then a breathtaking smile graced his face.

"Well finally!" he exclaimed tossing his hands up dramatically. I stared at him confused.

"I thought I'd never get it out of you!" he exasperated. He chuckled at my expression and explained

"Annabeth, I already knew you had ADHD. I was just waiting for you to tell me!" _What? How did he find out?_

"But how-"

"I'm not stupid Annabeth! I've seen you bouncing around enough times to know you have ADHD."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if you trusted me enough to tell me! We have to trust each other if we want to stop your mom and Gabe-" Before I could stop myself I sat up and punched him in the shoulder. Percy looked at me wide eyed and clutched his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Couldn't you have just told me you knew instead! Do you know how scared I was to tell you?"

"Sorry?" He said, but it came out more like a question if anything. I glared at him and I could see him fighting of an amused grin.

"Okay, I'm not sorry!" he admitted. "But let me tell you why, before you hit me again! Like I said I wanted you to trust me and get more comfortable around me, which you clearly have! Jeez girl do you work out, cause I know guys that can't hit that hard!" My eyes softened and I instantly regretted my actions.

"I-I'm so sorry Percy! I don't know what came over me, I-"

"No! Don't apologize!" Percy exclaimed. "This right here," he said gesturing to me

"is perfect and it's the real you!" I shook my head.

"No it isn't, this is-"

"Perfection!" Percy said cutting me off. I flushed at his complement, but brushed it off. _He doesn't mean that. He's just saying it to be nice._

"No it's-"

"Amazing." He interrupted and I inwardly scoffed. _Yeah, that's why Luke dumped me, cause I'm so amazing!_

"Percy stop."

"Why? Because I'm telling you the truth!"

"No because you're not telling me the truth! You don't have to lie to me, cause I already know the truth! I know I'm not…"

"You're not what Annabeth?" he pried. I stood up despite my heads protest.

"I'm gonna go…take my medicine. I'll be back." I refused to look at Percy as I walked out the room. _Why do I always mess things up?_

 **Percy's POV**

 _Shit Percy! Why do you always have to mess things up?! I should've just kept my mouth shut! God she looked so sad when she left the room and it's all my fault…_

I groaned running a hand through my hair in frustration. _Why can't she see how beautiful she really is?_

Sighing I checked my phone. _Twenty-three miss calls and fifty-three texts from mom...crap! I forgot to tell her_

I stood up and paced the room. I dialed her number and prayed she wouldn't pick up so I could leave her a voice message.

"Perseus Neptune Jackson." And of course she picks up on the first ring.

"Hey mom." I greeted nervously.

"How was your night?"

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?! I hadn't got a wink of sleep last night because I was worried sick! You didn't respond to any of my calls or texts and then I get a call from the hospital-"

"I am so sorry I didn't call you but there was an emergency and-"

"If there was an emergency you should've called!" She seethed. _Yeah she's really pissed._

"I know mo-"

"This is completely unacceptable! I was going to call the police again! And then this strange man, Paul comes knocking on my door looking for you-"

"Wait what? Who was looking for me?" _He wasn't supposed to show up this early!_

"His name was Paul, but that's not the point! The point is you weren't home last night and I had no clue where you were and as a matter of fact, I still don't know where you are! Where are you?"

"Okay, but just calm down for a-"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Perseus when I've been worried sick about my baby!" she growled. I sighed. _Why does she keep full naming me?_

"Annabeth almost got hit by a car yesterday!" I blurted out. My mom gasped.

"Oh my god! Is she okay? Is she in the hospital?"

"Mom I said almost. I pushed her out of the way." I heard something drop in the background and then there was complete silence.

"Hello? Mom? Are you still there?"

"Have you lost your mind?!" she screamed blasting my eardrums. I jerked the phone back wincing.

"You mean to tell me you ran in front of a moving vehicle! I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but Perseus I am very disappointed in you and we will talk when you get home!" With that she hung up. I stared at the phone for a second. I felt like trash. I disappointed her once again and it seems like that's all I ever do. Old and unwelcomed thoughts I thought I buried long ago started to resurface. _She doesn't want me and she doesn't deserve me! She deserves a good child that will provide for her, not some screw up…No! Don't think like that Percy! We're not going down that path again…_

"Percy?" A shy voice spoke. I looked up to see Annabeth cautiously walking towards me. I cleared my throat.

"Hey...I'm assuming you heard that." I swallowed. Annabeth nodded her head, gently placing a soft hand on my shoulder.

"I didn't mean to intrude, but…" Annabeth trailed off unsure if she should continue or not. I urged her to go on.

"I know that…It can be h-hard…a-and sometimes…never mind! I-It's stupid!"

"No." I said walking us to her bed. We sat down Annabeth avoiding my gaze.

"Tell me." Our eyes connected for a brief moment and she took my breath away. I'll never get over how gorgeous they are. I didn't even know eyes could be that beautiful! She looked down brushing a piece of hair out of her way.

"I just think she cares a lot…your mom. And she loves you…a lot. Maybe she just needs…time?" She sounded very awkward and uncomfortable. Annabeth was looking around the room, a cute blush coating her cheeks face full of embarrassment. It seemed like she wanted to be anywhere else, but here and surprisingly it was one of the best pep talks of my life. There's something about Annabeth that just makes everything better. Even if it's just a little bit she makes me feel like everything will work out.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized for the millionth time. She buried her face in her hands her blonde hair coming down like a curtain.

"That was so lame!" I laughed at her red ears. Even with her face covered I could tell she's blushing!

"No keep going!" I urged.

"Just don't be so hard on yourself." She mumbled. I stared at her and though she couldn't see me I could tell she knew I was watching her.

"Same for you." I said back. We got quiet for a second, neither of us saying anything and digested what the other said. We stayed like this for a while before Annabeth spoke

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go out?" She asked and I chocked on my saliva.

"G-Go out l-like-"

"We can go wherever but I don't want to be cooped up all day. That's boring." _What was she-oh! That's what she me…Dammit!_

"Oh. Sure, but stay close to me and take it easy." I said. I was disappointed to say the least, but at least we got to spend more time together. Annabeth smiled a breathtaking smile her entire face lighting up.

"Great! I'll just take a quick shower and we'll leave in about twenty minutes, okay?" I stared at her for a second to long.

"Uh huh." I sat there for a while when Annabeth started to blush.

"D-Do you mind waiting in the living room while I…you know." My own cheeks reddened slightly. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry." I rushed out of the room so fast I almost tripped over my own feet. I cursed hoping Annabeth didn't notice. I quickly went into the living room without any more incidents. _Could I be any more of a goofball? Get it together Percy!_

I sat down on the couch and texted Thalia. She had already left and started her day, but I wanted to stay back with Annabeth. I told her Annabeth was awake and safe with me, but she didn't respond. _Oh well._

I thought about calling my mom again, but decided against it. Annabeth was right, she needed some time to cool off. I heard the shower turn on and smiled to myself when I heard the faint sound of her singing in the shower. She's too cute and I felt like a lovesick puppy! I've never met a girl that makes me feel the way she does. When I was younger I didn't have time for girls. I was too busy worrying about my Gabe and paying the bills. It was only my senior year of high school did my mom divorce him and things started to look up from there. I got a solid group of friends that I still have to this day so imagine my surprise when my best friend Grover tells me Rachel has a crush on me. Me! I bugged out. I didn't know Rachel saw me that way when I just saw her as a friend. I didn't know what to do so when she came over to my house on Wednesday I hid. I know I was acting like a coward and a jerk but…It was weird! I've had zero dating experience and hadn't found anyone that peeks my interest…until now. The moment I laid eyes on her I was enhanced by her beauty. Even if she was covered in sandwich meat and soda she still looked breathtakingly beautiful…

"Ready?" A shy small voice asked. I looked up to find Annabeth staring down at me. I couldn't help the huge grin that appeared on my face.

"Annabeth!" I exclaimed.

"You look great!" It was true. Her hair was curly again and it reached her shoulders making her look like a princess. Her face was clean of any makeup and it showed her natural beauty. Her piercing gray eyes stood out the most. They were sparkling, but they held anxiousness and doubt. I stared at the as I said

"You look beautiful. Honestly." She blushed, but I could see the sparkle in her eyes grow brighter and brighter.

"Thanks. You do to." I raised an eyebrow and Annabeth's face turned redder than red.

"I-I mean y-you look h-handsome! N-Not beautiful-"

"You don't think I'm beautiful?" I asked pretending to be hurt. Annabeth's eyed widened.

"I, uh-" I laughed cutting her off.

"Oh, relax Annabeth! I know I'm beautiful." I smirked and Annabeth's breath hitched. I frowned.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Annabeth blushed so badly I think she invented a new shade of red.

"Yeah, l-let's go!"

"Sure but where exactly do you want to go?"

"Can we got to the pizza place you were talking about?"

"Sure!" I grabbed my coat and held the door for her as we left. We had to walk to the park, because my car was still there from when we studied. Annabeth surprisingly didn't mind. She actually liked the exercise which explains why she's in such good shape. We made small talk on our way.

"So Annabeth, what else do you like to do other than read?" Annabeth thought about it for a second before she responded

"I like to draw designs, but not just any designs! I like to draw blue prints and architectural things like that! I really love architecture cause there's so many different things to it, like-" I couldn't hide the smile on my face. Her entire face lights up like a Christmas tree when she talked about her designs and it warmed my heart to see her so happy. In the middle of her talking she stopped and looked down embarrassed.

"Sorry. You probably don't want to hear all this boring stuff, I just get a little carried away." She apologized her spark diming.

"No!" I protested. Annabeth jumped at my outburst.

"Keep going, I don't think it's boring!" Annabeth smiled, but it seemed strained.

"It's fine, were already at the car." She seemed dejected and I felt bad like it was my fault. We got inside my car in silence. I looked across at Annabeth and saw her staring out the window with a thoughtful expression. The light was hitting her just right and she sat there completely oblivious to how beautiful she was. I promised one day I would make her see.

I started the ignition and drove off. We were riding in comfortable silence, when halfway through the ride I heard a giggle. The sound was melodious and I looked over. Annabeth was covering her obvious grin with her mouth, but I could still see the excitement in her eyes. I cocking an eyebrow.

"Something funny?" I asked with a small smile. Annabeth could barely get a sentence out without laughing.

"I just remembered something." She said before bursting into another fit of giggles. I gave her an expecting look and she stared at me.

"What?" I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Are you gonna tell me?" Annabeth simply shook her head before turning her back to me and stared out the window silently laughing to herself.

"Oh c'mon!" I whined. "You can't keep it to yourself now that you've told me! What were you thinking about?" Annabeth turned back around and smirked at me. I gulped. _Damn she looked hot doing that!_

"You really wanna know?"

"I-I think so." Was my reply and I turned my attention on the road. That smirk will be forever engrained in my mind.

"Well…" She started mischief swimming through her eyes.

"I was thinking about the time when you said you were going to get me clothes to sleep in, and then when I walked into the room you were playing with a stuffed fis-"

"I thought we agreed to forget about that!" I exclaimed my face heating up. That had to be the most embarrassing moment of my life, other than the time my mom told Annabeth I thought she was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. _I'll never tell that women anything ever again!_

Annabeth continued to laugh at me even when we reached the pizzeria.

"It wasn't funny, it was embarrassing and we agreed to never speak of it!" Annabeth seemed to laugh even harder. I was torn. Her laugh was heavenly and I didn't want it to stop, it was at my own expense.

"Let's just get a table." I grumbled. Once we got seated Annabeth looked over the menu, while I secretly stared at her… _It's not creepy!_

"See anything you like?" Annabeth asked and I nodded my head like an idiot. Annabeth looked up at me noticing my stare and blushed.

"Oh, ha ha." If only she knew how right she really was. I smirked.

"What about you?" I asked flirtatiously. _I really hope this comes out smooth!_

"See anything you like?" Judging by her darkening blush I could tell it was. Annabeth ignored the question and turned her attention back to the menu. I sat back smiling.

Every now and then Annabeth would sneak peeks at me and when I caught her eye I winked at her. It was interesting to see her cheeks get redder and redder before she covered her face with the menu.

"Stop!" Annabeth exclaimed after the third time of me winking at her. I gave her an innocent look.

"What?" Annabeth glared at me and was about to say something when the waiter came. It was a young teen ager with short blonde hair and green eyes. His eyes raked over Annabeth way too many times in way too many places. I glared at him, but Annabeth remained oblivious.

"Hey! I'm Ryan." He greeted mainly to Annabeth. Annabeth didn't say anything, but stared at her menu. He frowned and I was inwardly celebrating. Little did this guy know she's shy in front of new people.

"Annabeth what would you like?" I asked her. Annabeth looked at me gratefully, but slightly embarrassed.

"I want to try the California Style pizza slice." I smiled at her. That was one of my favorites. The guy gave her a strange look and I clenched my hands. I knew the next words to come out of his mouth would one of a jackass.

"That's a lot of calories don't you think?" Annabeth's face fell. Silence.

"Excuse me?" I growled standing up. The guy smirked and laughed

"I'm just saying a pretty thing like her has to watch her figure!" If it wasn't for Annabeth siting here I would've punched him in the face.

"It's not your job to tell her what she can and can't eat! You job is to get our damn food-"

"Is there a problem?" A man asked walking over to us. He was in suit and seemed to be some authority cause the guy stiffened.

"Yeah there's a problem! Are you the manager?" The man nodded his head and I glared at the waiter.

"Good cause this douche-"

"We'd just like another server!" Annabeth butted in standing up as well. The man frowned.

"And why is that miss?" I was about to tell him why when she cut me off again.

"We'd just prefer a new one, if that's not too much to ask?" The manager thought for a second before reluctantly nodding. The waiter glared at me and the manager before storming off. I gave Annabeth an irritated look.

"Why didn't you say anything; he was being rude?" Annabeth sighed sitting back down.

"I know he was rude, but I didn't want to be the cause of someone losing their job. Now can you please sit down?" We stared at each other neither of us backing down before I decided to sit down.

"Why don't we forget it and pretend that nothing ever happened?" Annabeth suggested.

"Fine." I grumbled. Annabeth frowned at my tone.

"C'mon Percy, please! I want it to be how it was before he came!" Annabeth pleaded. She even went as far as making puppy eyes. I couldn't resist and eventually gave in.

"Okay, but before we forget about it I just wanted to say you have a _great_ figure!" I added a wink and Annabeth blushed. She ignored my statement and asked me

"So what are you gonna get?"

"Uh, I think I'll get the Greek-"

" _Percy!_ " A voice interrupted. Annabeth looked behind her and when I saw who it was I paled. The red haired girl walked over to us.

"Sooo…What's up?" Rachel asked grabbing a chair and sitting next to me way too close for comfort. _Oh god!_

 **YAY! Another chapter finished! So tell me what you guys thought. I hope you guys liked the flashback, isn't Luke a jerk? And who knew Percy could be so smooth? More drama and fliting is coming so beware! And I have to say I am super happy about this stories success! A huge thanks to all those who are reading not only this story, but also BFC! Next chapter will be up in about two weeks, but who knows it may be sooner, so keep checking to see if it is. Don't forget to follow, fav and review! There's only one thing left to say and that is…PERCABTH IS EXTROIDANARY!**

 **See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! I'm a day early so yay! This chapter has a lot of drama and I think everyone will like it! This is the stepping block for a** ** _huge super awesome_** **chapter coming up in the next one or two weeks! You guys will love it and I'm so excited! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Percy's POV**

"Rachel!" I greeted, forcing myself to plaster a fake smile on my face.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel smiled back completely oblivious at the change of atmosphere.

"This is our special spot silly!" She said this looking at Annabeth and Annabeth frowned slightly her grey eyes filling with something I couldn't identify.

"We come her _all_ the time!" Annabeth didn't say anything, but I could tell she wanted to. I felt the need to explain it to her so she wouldn't get any wrong ideas.

"We come here all the time with our _friends_!" I explained stressing the word friends.

"Maybe you could meet them sometime." Annabeth smiled at that tucking a blonde curl behind her ear. _God she's so cute_.

"I-I'd love too!" Rachel scoffed flipping her red hair over her shoulder. I gave her a waring glare. She ignored it continuing to give me an innocent smile.

"So I stopped by yesterday to talk to you, but you weren't there. Why?" She asked. I glanced at Annabeth, which didn't go unnoticed to Rachel. She darted her green eyes between us before they narrowed slightly.

"I was busy." I replied curtly. Rachel raised her eyebrows cocking her head.

"With what?" She asked skeptically.

"What is this, twenty questions?" I asked, before I could stop myself. Annabeth snickered and I smirked.

"God knows how much you love that game, right Annabeth?" Smiling Annabeth was about to say something, but once again refrained. _So close!_

"Anyways…" Rachel dragged out rolling her eyes. I narrowed mine. _Was she always this rude?_

"When I went by, your mom was pretty upset. She didn't know where you were either and she told me how strange you've been acting. She's worried it might be some of the people you hang out with." She purposely glanced at Annabeth when she said that last line and I stiffened.

"I just wanted to make sure you haven't been hanging around Leo a little too much, or…other people that may be of bad influence!" She shot me a sickly sweet smile, but I gave her a blank stare in return. I saw Annabeth shift uneasily in her seat and I immediately started to feel guilty.

"I-I'm going to go t-to the bathroom!" With that Annabeth hurriedly got out of her seat and speed walked to the bathroom. Her shiny blonde hair swayed as she walked mesmerizing me. Once she was out of sight Rachel snorted.

"Quite the social butterfly you got there Percy-"

"What the hell is your problem?!" I growled. Rachel frowned.

"What?" Rachel asked trying to appear innocent again, but I wasn't buying it. I narrowed my eyes leaning in closer.

"You know what! Why are you being so rude to Annabeth, she's done nothing to you!" Rachel's green eyes flared slightly at the mention of Annabeth and it only fueled my anger.

"Whatever." She muttered slumping back in her seat. I gave her an incredulous look. _She thought this conversation was over?!_

"Seriously what is your problem?!" Her green eyes flared again and she grit her teeth.

"My problem is that dumb, stuck up, blonde chick you ditched your best friends for!"

"Don't you dare talk about Annabeth that way, you don't know a _thing_ about her! And I never ditched anybody!" Rachel shot me an irritated look.

"We haven't heard from you in two days Percy! Two days! You went from texting and hanging out with us twenty-four seven, to completely ignoring us for two days straight!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm sorry Rachel! I'm so sorry that I actually have a life and can't be at your beckon call every second of the god damn day!" I retorted sarcastically. Rachel's eyes widened and she pointed an accusing finger at me.

"See! That too! You've got this sudden attitude lately, you even called me a bitch a couple of days ago-"

"Maybe cause your acting like one!" I snapped. Rachel looked hurt for a second, but for once in my life I didn't care. My phone rang and I used it as an excuse to leave.

"I gotta take this." I stood up and went to the bathroom, leaving Rachel behind.

"Hello?" I said once I was alone in the bathroom.

"Hi Percy! It's Paul." I froze for a second.

"I didn't know you'd contact me so early." I admitted. When I first called I didn't think he'd give me the time of day, let alone call back! Paul chuckled on the other line.

"Well it seems pretty serious, how's the girl?" he asked.

"She's fine, still a little shocked, but we're moving on…I feel bad though!" Paul let out a deep sigh.

"Look you want this girl to be safe right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then do as I say! You'll only put Beth in more trouble if she gets involved."

"It's Annabeth!" I chuckled.

"Same difference!" Paul mumbled.

"But different name." I countered back. He laughed and I smiled. I always thought they were supposed to be mean and serious, but Paul was anything but.

"Wait!" I exclaimed remembering something.

"Why'd you come to my house yesterday night?"

"I thought you'd be home so we could talk more, but your mom said you weren't there. You scared the crap out of her too, so don't ever do that again! A good woman like her shouldn't be staying up all night waiting for her son to come home! Don't you know women need their beauty sleep! Not that she needs much anyway…" he murmured the last part, but I still heard him. I frowned.

"You stay away from my mom and worry about the other one! Annabeth's mom is the real problem here!" Paul cursed and took a second to recompose himself.

"Ahem! Anyways what would be a good time to meet?"

"Uh…I'm not sure. I'll text you when I can okay?"

"Fine, I'll talk to you later." He hung up and I ran a hand through my hair. _Back to Rachel._ I thought stepping out of the men's bathroom. I ran into a guy on the way out and quickly apologized.

"Sorry man!" We said at the same time. The guy looked up and I gasped.

"Grover?" I asked at the same time he said

"Percy!" We laughed giving each other man hugs.

"Where've you been dude, I haven't seen you around lately!"

"It's been less than a week Grov." I deadpanned. He shook his head his brown curls shaking everywhere.

"I'll see you when I get out…" He turned to walk away and I was about to too, but he shouted

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you that Leo and Calypso finally got together! It happened yesterday when he… Oh, I'm not gonna spoil it! He'll tell you at the table." I froze. _Oh dear god._

"A-At the table! There here?!" I squeaked. Grover gave me a weird look and nodded his head like he was speaking to a two-year-old.

"Yeah! Is that bad-" I didn't let him finish his sentence as I speed walked to the table. _No, no, no, no, no…_

Annabeth looked ready to die as all five of my friends Leo, Calypso, Beckendorf, Selina, and Juniper crowded around her, throwing her question after question. She looked extremely uncomfortable and I saw her grey eyes frantically search around the room looking for someone…me. I gulped. I rushed over to the table just in time to hear my friend Selina another question

"So you just invited yourself into his house-"

"Hey guys! What are all of y'all doing here?" I interrupted sliding into my seat. I saw Annabeth shoot me a grateful look from the corner of my eye. Charles Beckendorf, a tall African American with dark brown hair and brown eyes, stood up.

"Hey man!" I gave him a man hug, but before he pulled away he whispered

"We gotta talk." I stared at him for a second before looking at Annabeth. She was staring at me with hopeful eyes glad I was here. I was torn for a second before I decided to get up. Annabeth frowned slightly.

"Sorry, I'll be right back." Annabeth's face crumbled and she glanced at my friends before looking down at her hands, a habit she did a lot.

"It'll only be a minute." I promised. Annabeth nodded her head, still looking down. She tried to act nonchalant about it, but I could tell she was nervous.

I quickly went into a corner where no one could hear us, Beckendorf trailing behind me. I checked making sure no one could see us, before facing him.

"What'd you wanna talk about? And make it quick, I wanna talk to Annabeth!" Beckendorf gave me an uneasy look and shifted his feet.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. We were talking to your friend and…" He trailed off his brown eyes falling onto the floor. I narrowed my eyes. _Where was he going with this?_

"And what?" I questioned. He took a deep breath before saying

"We don't think she's right for you." I bit back a growl at the statement, gritting my teeth.

"Who's we?"

"The group as a whole-"

"Well last time I checked it wasn't the groups life, it was mine! You guys don't tell me what to do!" I seethed. He looked at me like I was from another planet.

"See! She's right, you've never acted like this before! I think that girl's a bad influenc-"

"That girl has a name, alright! It's Annabeth! And who's right?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"It doesn't matter-"

"Who the hell is she!" I shouted. Beckendorf shushed me and I glared at him even harder.

"If you don't tell me I swear to god I'll-"

"Rachel! Rachel told us okay? Now will you stop screaming?!" I saw red. I paced back and forth running a furious hand through my hair. She makes me angry to the point where I want to pull my hair out!

"See this is what I don't understand! How does Rachel claim to know _so_ much about Annabeth when she's only met her once?! _Once_! And why would you take her word for it-"

"Hey, it's not just me!" Beckendorf exclaimed defensively.

"The whole group thinks she's off-"

"You don't know shit about her! Especially Rachel! I don't need a group of so called 'friends' telling me what to do and who I should hang out with! Last time I checked my mother was at home!" I stormed out of the bathroom, and looked for our table. Once I found it I fumed at the sight. All of them except Grover were giving her distasteful looks as they spat questions out at her. Annabeth seemed to be sunk even further back in her seat and I couldn't see her face through her blonde curtain of hair. Rachel sat back smirking, watching the scene unfold while Grover looked over his menu. _Talk about true friends!_

I stomped over there not caring about the looks I received or even the glares. Rachel was in the middle of talking when I came to Annabeth.

"I mean how could you be so desperate for attention that you refuse to eat-"

"Shut the hell up Rachel!" I snapped causing all heads to turn to me. All of my friends looked at me shocked and Rachel's mouth twisted into another smirk.

"Told you he changed!" Some nodded their head in agreement and I lost it.

"You're a conniving bitch!" I spat and they all gasped, even Annabeth. I grabbed her hand startling her. She looked up at me and I could see the wetness building in her eyes. Had those dumb asses been paying attention they would've noticed she had been crying.

"Let's go." I pulled her up practically dragging her away from the table.

"I-It was nice m-meeting you!" Annabeth said as we left still trying to be polite, but all she got in return were nasty scowls. I glared at them walking even faster out of the place. _Screw them!_

We walked to the car in silence, me too angry to talk and Annabeth too shocked. Once we were safely inside I drove off. It was deathly quiet. Annabeth was turned away from me more than three quarters of her body facing the window. Her shoulders were tense and every now and then they would tremble. She was crying. They made her cry.

I still didn't say anything. I knew what they did would cost us. She was doing so good and now…we're ten steps back. I sighed frustrated. _Damn you Rachel!_

I parked in front of the park again, but she didn't notice. I sat there for a while trying to calm myself down. How could they be so cruel? They judged her without getting to know her! I never expected this from them…

A small sob escaped Annabeth's lips and I noticed her shoulders trembling even more. She sniffles pushing her head further into her knees. I placed a hand on her back, gently rubbing soothing circles on her.

"I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed trying to give me a watery smile, but failing. Her eyes were red and cuddled into my arm. If this were any other situation I'd be jumping for joy, but sadly it wasn't.

"No, I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"I shouldn't have left you alone with them…What did they say to you?" Annabeth shook her head.

"I don't want to ruin your friendship. They weren't mean they were just telling me the truth-"

"Whatever they said to make you feel bad about yourself, wasn't the truth! You're amazing." I gave Annabeth a few seconds to calm herself down before she started

"They s-said that I-I was a klutz and I should've watched where I was going when I bumped into y-you at the cafe. And then they said I w-was attention seeking and that I b-barged into your house uninvited. T-Then Rachel told them that I-I didn't eat and they thought I was a-anorexic-" She went into another fit of sobs and I couldn't believe my ears. _What kind of friends were they to treat her that way? And for them to tell me who was right for me!_

"I'm really sorry Percy! I-I completely understand if you don't want to be friends anymore-"

"It's their loss." I interrupted her. Annabeth blinked a few tears spilling from her grey eyes.

"W-What?"

"It's their loss Annabeth!" I repeated. Annabeth stared at me and I continued

"If they can't see how amazingly beautiful you are inside and out, then they're the ones that are missing out! You don't need them and I don't need them-"

"No Percy stop! Don't throw away your friendships for me, I'm really not worth it-"

"Yes you are! You're more than worth it and one day I'll make you see that! I promise…" I didn't mean to say that last part out loud, but she needed to hear it. Annabeth open and closed her mouth and I was afraid that I freaked her out. She was about to say something when her phone pinged. It startled her and she jumped blushing.

"S-Sorry!" She took a quick look at her phone before visibly paling. My stomach dropped and I already knew who it was.

"What did she say?" I asked. I saw her hands tremble slightly before handing me the phone.

 _Interview for Hermes Inc. at 9 o'clock sharp. Don't be late and don't screw up!- Athena_

 **That's all you're getting! I'll try to make the next one longer. This is more of a fill in chapter because next chapter is going to be** ** _crazy_** **! I promise. It will be so amazing your computers will explode from such awesomeness! Don't forget to review, follow and favorite and thank you so much for the SIX THOUSAND VIEWS! PERCABETH IS EVEN MORE AWESOME THAN NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Happy Good Friday! I can't believe this is chapter 15! I honestly never knew I'd get this far in my story! I hope everyone is having a lovely break and I hope these updates make it even better! Thank you to all those who reviewed, followed and favorited it means a lot! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Percy stared at the phone in complete shock as he reread the message over and over again. Silence filled the car and I looked at him desperately.

"S-Say something Percy! What am I gonna do?" He muttered something I didn't catch.

"What?" I asked. Percy blinked running a hand through his black hair. He looked up sharply staring, me down.

"Do you trust me?" The question threw me off guard and I hesitated. I've known this guy for less than a week and it seems crazy but…I do trust him, more than I've trusted anyone before.

"Yeah."

I blushed as his intense eyes stared at me, watching my every move. I felt bare. Like he could see past all my barriers with a simple glance. Like he knew all of my deepest darkest secrets. The thought unnerved me.

"Good. I need you to go to that interview tomorrow-"

"What?!" I exclaimed eyes wide.

"But I don't want to-"

"Hey! You trust me right?" I nodded my head. Percy started the car again and drove off.

"Then trust me on this." He pleaded, sea green eyes filled with desperation. It warmed my heart to see him this eager to help me, but I was still confused on why he wanted me to go to this interview. _I don't want to work for my demented mother!_

I also couldn't help but feel like I was becoming a burden. If it wasn't for me he'd probably be chilling with his friends right now or eating blue foods with his mom, but he can't do any of that now…because of me. I realized then how selfish I was being.

"Percy-"

"Don't say it Annabeth! Don't even think about apologizing right now because none of this is your fault!" I was too shocked to speak. How did he know I was going to apologize? _Do I really do it that often..._

"O-Okay."

"Do you have any clothes for the interview?" Percy asked. Little did he know I had an entire wardrobe of designer clothes in my closet.

"Yeah, but what are yo-" Percy cut me off again.

"Just trust me okay? You're gonna go to your dorm and you're gonna text your mom that you'll be at the interview. I'll pick you up at sround eight o'clock tomorrow and take you there."

"But-"

"I have to go, but I promise I'll tell you everything…soon." I didn't even realize he drove me all the way back to my dorm. _He wanted to get rid of me that fast?_

The look of hurt must have been evident on my face because Percy quickly explained

"I'll come by later tonight, I just need to meet up with a friend. Believe me when I say I'd much rather spend the rest of the day with you!" I tried to hide my blush as I quickly got out of his car. I was about to walk away when he called

"Don't forget to take your medicine and call me if anything happens!" I nodded my head blushing. I walked over to my dorm and opened the door with my key. Turning back, I saw Percy's car still there and him staring at me. I waved him goodbye and I saw him smile. He looked down for a few seconds and I heard my phone ping. I looked down in fear that it was my mother, but was relieved to see it was a text from Percy. I smiled as I read it

 ** _Don't forget to lock your door!_**

I rolled my eyes and another one soon followed.

 ** _Don't roll your eyes!_**

I laughed as I typed back

 _How could u even see me?_

 ** _I have good eye sight ;)_** He texted back. I waved at him again before going inside smiling. _It's amazing how he could make me smile even in the worst situations!_

I made sure to lock my door and walked to my room. I closed all the blinds before changing into some house clothes. Climbing onto the bed I stared at my phone. I knew she couldn't see me, but the thought of even communicating with her made me nauseous. Clicking on her contact I typed in the simple word and turned my phone off.

 _Ok_

 ** _Time skip_**

I was on the edge all day. I couldn't stop thinking about my mom and…Percy. They plagued my mind and my headache started to become even worse. Every time I thought about my mom and her evil ways I thought of Percy and how nice he is to help me. And then I started thinking of some other things about Percy…

I spent the rest of the day doing as much research on Hermes Inc. as I possibly could. I found out it was a huge company that only had the best of the best working for them. How my mom managed to get me an interview is beyond me!

The founder of the company was Hermes Castellan. He was a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked to be in his late thirties based on his picture, but I wasn't sure. Something about him looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it! According to his bio he had no kids and was not married. You'd think someone as successful as him would have a wife and a few kids but apparently not!

I searched up the address of the place and my mouth watered at the amazing architectural structure of the building. It was truly spectacular! _I'll have to tell Percy about it when he comes over tonight_ I thought excitedly before I scolded myself. _Percy doesn't care about boring architecture! He doesn't want to hear about my stupid blue prints or which way certain beams should be angled!_

There was a knock on the door and I looked out the peep hole to see Thalia waiting impatiently with bags in her hands. I opened the door and she smiled.

"Hey, can you put these somewhere?" She dumped the brown plastic bags in my arms and walked away. I blinked. _Okay…_

I went into the kitchen arms full and set the bags on the table. Thalia walked in seconds later and started rummaging through the bags.

"What'd you buy?" I asked shyly still not quite use to her yet. Thalia grinned as she took out a bag of cheese puffs.

"I bought all junk food known to mankind!" As she started to unload the bag I realized she was right. There was chips, soda, ice cream, juice, popcorn and even fluff! My grey eyes widened at the sight.

"How could even afford all of this?!" I asked as she opened up a cart of chocolate ice cream. She grabbed two bowls and two spoon from the cabinet and handed me one of each.

"Let's just say my family has no problem's financial wise. Now eat up!" She took several spoonful's out of the cart and put them in her bowl expecting me to do the same. I shyly took out two scoops, thanking her before walking into the living room. I quickly ate hoping she wouldn't follow me. I didn't like to eat around people and I had no idea why I asked Percy to go to the pizzeria with me. I must've been out of my mind!

I was in the middle of lifting the delicious ice cream to my lips when Thalia walled in. I immediately put the spoon down and stared at her. She sat down next to me and I shifted uncomfortably. Her piercing blue eyes made me nervous when directed at me.

"So…" She trailed off with a troubling smirk. I didn't like the look in her eyes one bit.

"I didn't know you and my cousin had a little thing going on." My face suddenly felt very hot and I tripped over my words.

"N-No thing! T-There's no thing, going on!" I looked down at my hands but I could practically feel Thalia's smirk widen.

"Really?" She asked mixing her ice cream.

"That's not what he told me this morning-"

"Really! What'd he say?!" I asked excited, cutting her off.

"He said that you really gullible!" She laughed. I frowned. _Why would he say that about me? I wasn't gullible!_

"Why would he say tha-" I stopped mid-sentence as realization dawned on me.

"That's not funny Thalia." I grumbled in embarrassment as she laughed her head off.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" She snorted. I waited for her to stop laughing and I can't say I wasn't relieved that Percy didn't really say that.

"Oh god, you should've seen your face…So tell me what's going on with you and Percy?" I gulped and fiddled with my hands nervously.

"Nothing really. He's just really nice and we're friends!" Thalia scoffed.

"You do realize you told me you had a crush on him the first day we met right? You said you met him two days ago and you had a 'small' crush on him and on that _same_ day, Percy pops up and says he met you two days ago. It's not rocket science Annabeth! I know you have a crush on my cousin!"

"Okay, fine! I have a crush on him, but please don't tell him-"

"Relax Annabeth I won't! I just wanted you to admit it!" She laughed. I looked down at my unfinished ice cream.

"So you're not mad?" Thalia rolled her crystal blue eyes.

"Why would I be mad? A little creeped out, but not mad!" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. _The last thing I needed to worry about is an angry roommate!_

"But why Percy? Who in their right mind would be attracted to my cousin? He's so…Percy!" I frowned not liking the way she was talking about him.

"That's why I like him! He's so sweet and he makes me forget about all the chaos in my life and he's just…amazing!" Thalia looked at me like I was from another planet.

"Are we talking about the same pers-" The doorbell rang cutting her off. I was about to get up to get it, but Thalia beat me to it.

"I got it." She said standing up. I waited for her to come back and when she did she had a smirk on her face.

"Everything ok-Percy!" I stood up. There stood Percy in all his glory behind Thalia.

 _I didn't know he'd be here so early?_ Percy walked in front of me and instead of greeting me he grabbed my hand.

"Can I talk to you privately?" He asked in a low voice. His eyes looked serious as they bored into mine.

"Y-Yeah sure!" I couldn't think straight with his warm hand in mine. Thalia shot me a wink before we went into my room. I closed the door looking at Percy. He had an uneasy look on his face.

"What's wrong Percy? You're acting weird." Percy wiped his hands on his jeans.

"I know…" He sighed trailing off.

"But I want you to just promise me you'll safe! That means no going out late at night, I don't want a repeat of yesterday." I did a fake salute.

"Yes sir." Percy cracked a smile.

"I mean it Annabeth. Promise me." He said taking out his pinky. I laughed at his childishness, but still intertwined our pinkies.

"Promise."

"Good! Now are you all set for the interview?" He asked and just like that my nerves returned.

"I think so but…" I sat down on my bed.

"What if I mess up and he doesn't hire me or he thinks I'm not good enough for the job-"

"You'll do fine Annabeth! You're a smart girl and I'm sure you'll do great."

"And why am I doing this again?" I asked. Percy avoided eye contact with me when he explained

"I have a plan that I can't tell you, but _please_ trust me on this. I'd never do anything to purposely put you in harm's way."

"Okay, but-" Percy's phone pinged cutting me off. He gave me a shy apologetic smile.

"Sorry!" The room was silent as he looked at his phone. After reading the message he looks back up at me and says

"I have to go." I stood up.

"Right now? But you just got here." I said disappointed.

"I know, but something really important just came up and I have to leave. I'll be here tomorrow though to drop you off at eight, remember!" Those were his last words before he hastily ran out of the room. A few seconds later Thalia popped her head in.

"So, what happened? Did you two kiss, cause that'd be disgusting! Tell me!" She asked eagerly. I put on a strained smile. _Now, how am I gonna get out of this one?_

 ** _Time skip_**

I barely got any sleep last night. I was too nervous for the interview and I spent all night thinking of the possible consequences if I failed. I wondered what would happen to Percy and his mom if my mom ever sent Gabe over there again… I shuddered at the thought.

I was wearing a grey suit with three-inch black designer heels. This was the first time I've worn heels since Luke and despite it only being three inches I almost tripped several times.

I put on a little red lipstick to look more professional and I was about to apply my usual makeup when I stopped. I went the entire day yesterday without any makeup and for some reason just the lipstick bothered me to no end. It didn't feel right when I glided the stick over my lips and it didn't feel right looking at the bag of makeup in my hands. I shook off the feeling and looked at the time. _Crap, It's already seven fifty-five!_

I forgot the makeup and ran out of the bathroom, which was very hard to do with heels on! I grabbed my purse making sure I had my resume and anything else I might need for the interview. Seeing that everything was okay I stepped outside to see Percy's car pull up.

I walked over to it and my heart warmed as Percy got out and opened the door for me. He looked extremely handsome as the sun light up the right side of his face, but his green eyes that were usually equally as lite up were dark and cloudy. I immediately knew something was wrong.

I thanked him as I got inside the passenger seat and he went around to the driver's seat. Before we started I asked him

"Is everything alright Percy?" Percy didn't look at me only nodding his head. I frowned at his silence.

"Are you sure cause you seem a little, upset. Is there anything I could do to hel-"

"Just drop it!" He snapped. _Ouch._

I stared at him in shock, but he refused to meet my gaze. I lowered mine and stared at my palms. _I shouldn't have pried so much. Why do I always have to ruin everything?_

"S-Sorry." I apologized, but he didn't say anything.

It was completely silence as Percy drove off. The tension in the car was suffocating and I was so mad at myself for being the one to cause it. We had about an hour's drive ahead of us and I didn't want it to be filled with awkward silence.

Fifteen minutes into the drive and he still hasn't uttered a single word. I felt every single minute that passed by and each exit we passed only increased my nerves. I felt absolutely horrible!

We were at a stop light when Percy finally spoke

"I'm sorry Annabeth, I didn't mean to snap at you it's just…" He trailed off running a hand through his hair.

"I'm just really stressed, that's all!" I chose my next words wisely as I asked

"Well if you ever want to talk about it then…I'm right here. Is there anything I could do to help?" Percy opened and closed his mouth a few times before he admitted

"It's my mom again. She was super pissed at me yesterday and this morning she wanted to know where I was going, but I promised you I wouldn't say anything and…I just keep disappointing her over and over again!" _Oh god, this was all my fault!_

"I'm so sorry Percy, I shouldn't have dragged you into my problems! Why don't I talk to your mom and sort things out? I'm sure that will help!" Percy shook his head dejected.

"What's the point? I'll probably do something the next day to just screw everything up all over again."

"Don't say that! Stop talking about yourself like you're some type of screw up-"

"But I can't help, but feel like I am-"

"Well you're not! You're the most kind and good hearted person I've ever met!"

"I wasn't so kind when I snapped on you was I? She deserves better. You deserve better…"

"I really don't." I sighed to myself as Percy ended the conversation by turning the radio on. I looked out the window wondering how such an amazing guy could be so oblivious to how amazing he was. My little hours of sleep started to catch up with me and before I knew it I was knocked out.

 _Annabeth's Dream/Memory_

 _I stood uncomfortably by Luke's side as he greeted the guest. I let out awkward smiles as each one of them greeted me, but didn't say a word._

 _"_ _Can you at least look like your happy!" Luke secretly snapped at me and turned up the charm._

 _"_ _Nice to meet you!" I said shaking a random stranger's hand. They were sweaty and gross! I was repulsed when I looked at the stranger and saw the forty something year-old man looking me up and down. He smiled flashing off his yellow teeth. He was a bald, fat man that had a dangerous glint in his eyes. Something about this guy just screamed crook!_

 _I gulped and was shoved to the side by Luke who greeted the man._

 _"_ _Hey dude, is the plan ready?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, everything's falling into place! We just need her daughter to agree and then it's smooth sailing…And who is this lovely lady?" Luke glanced at me before looking back at the man. He said in a bored tone_

 _"_ _Gabe meet Annabeth, Annabeth meet Gabe…"_

 **DONE! That is, it for now and I hope I just drove all of you MAD with that cliffhanger! I'm so excited for next chapter! Tell me what you guys think and don't forget to follow, fav and review! PERCABETH IS BETTER THAN MY CLIFFHANGERS, SO THERE PRETTY DAMN GOOD!**

 **See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**NEW STORY! I just published a new story and I know you guys will love it! A huge thanks to those who reviewed, followed and faved it makes me super happy that this story is a success! This was my first story and I can't believe that I'm already up to chapter sixteen! I know a lot of you are getting a little impatient and are waiting for some Percabeth action, but wait just a little while longer! I PROMISE it will be worth the wait! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I woke up gasping. _Holy crap!_

"What the hell Annabeth?! Are you okay?" Percy exclaimed. I didn't say anything still trying to process what I just saw. _That's why Gabe looked so familiar! Because I'd met him at that business party! If only I could remember the name of the business that hosted the party…_

"Annabeth!" Percy called and I snapped my head towards him. He was examining my face concerned.

"What's wrong? Does your head hurt?" He asked. I shook my head still unable to form words. _Should I tell him?_

"Annabeth c'mon! Talk to me!" I looked around and noticed we had arrived.

"I-I just had a bad dream…I should go." I hurriedly got out of the car and ran vaguely hearing Percy shout

"I'll be here to pick you up at ten!" I nodded my head still running. _It's amazing how fast you can run in heels when your terrified!_

I was too shell shocked to take in the beautiful architecture around me and just ran inside the building. At the front desk I was greeted by a young black haired lady. She gave me a friendly smile her dark eyes sparkling and I smiled back politely. My nerves were racing and it felt like I was going to combust of nervousness.

"Hi, I'm Bianca! Do you have an appointment?" I nodded my head and she stared at me expectantly.

"Oh, yeah! I'm h-here to see M-Mr. Hermes ma'am! I have an interview."

"Can I have your name?"

"A-Annabeth Chase." She stared at me amused while pressing a button on her desk.

"Mr. Hermes I have your nine o'clock appointment Annabeth Chase, here to see you." There was a slight pause before a deep voice replied

"Bring her in." My nerves must have quadrupled at that point.

"Take the elevator to the top floor and it's the first door on your right." She directed me pointing at the golden elevator. _Even their elevators were intimidating!_

"Thank you ma'am!" She chuckled before saying

"It's Bianca and good luck!" _At least some people here are friendly. Let's just hope the boss is too!_

I went all the way up to the top floor and when the doors opened I felt like I was going to have an anxiety attack. My hands were shaking and my heart was pounding. A million consequences were running through my head, of what would happen to Percy and his mom if I screwed up. I gripped my purse tighter as I knocked on the door. I heard a faint

"Come in!" I took a deep shaky breath and put a smile on my face before walking in.

The first thing that stood out to me was the color of the room. It was oddly a light green room a color you wouldn't typically see in a business setting unless it was money.

"That's everybody's reaction when they first come in here!" A deep voice chuckled. A middle aged man appeared out of nowhere and he stood in front of me. _Mr. Hermes._

He looked exactly like he did in the picture with his brown hair and brown eyes. He towered over me with his massive height, which made him even more intimidating.

I immediately straightened my posture before sticking out my hand.

"H-Hi I'm A-Annabeth!" _Stop stuttering Annabeth!_

Mr. Hermes didn't seem to mind my stuttering, in fact based on the way his lips curled I would say he was amused by it.

"Hermes." He introduced with a warm smile.

"Shall we start?" He asked gesturing me inside. I nervously walked in and sat down on one of his, also green, chairs.

"So Annabeth, you want to become my personal assistant?" I cleared my throat before answering

"Yes sir."

"Just call me Hermes." He chuckled.

"This might be a business, but everyone here is very friendly with each other Annabeth, so there is no reason to be intimidated by me." I nodded my head embarrassed.

"Now…" he started, pulling out a pen and paper.

"What do you think makes you qualified for this job?"

 **Percy's POV**

I reached my hand over to shake Annabeth awake, but before my hand even made contact with her skin, she jumped up gasping. I jumped startled.

"What the hell Annabeth?! Are you okay?" I asked as her grey eyes darted around the car frantically. She looked frantic and a little shell shocked as she looked around. I called her name, but she wasn't responding. Her eyes were still wandering all over the place.

"Annabeth!" I called a little louder. She finally looked at me, her eyes full of fear she was trying to mask. I was trying to think of all the possible reasons of why she would be scared, but none of them made sense!

"What's wrong? Does your head hurt?" _Does your head hurt? Really Percy! Cause a headache would terrify the living daylights out of a person!_

She opened and closed her mouth numerous times, but it seemed like she couldn't form the right words.

"Annabeth c'mon! Talk to me!" I pleaded. Annabeth looked out the window and started grabbed her purse.

"I-I just had a bad dream…I should go." She spluttered out before leaving the car.

"I'll be here to pick you up at ten!" I shouted hoping she could hear me. I watched as her curly blonde hair bounced and swayed as she ran into the building. I frowned. _I hope she'll be okay…_

My phone rang and I answered it, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey mom." I grumbled.

"Where are you?" My mom asked and I could tell from her tone that she was still pissed.

"I already told you mom! I'm doing a favor for a friend and I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone. As much as I want to mom, I can't!"

"But why Perseus?! What could be so important that you have to keep it from your own mother?"

"I can't tell you everything mom!" As soon as the words came out my mouth, I wished I could take it back. There was complete silence on the other line and I sighed running a hand over my face.

"I'll talk to you when I get home, okay…Bye."

"Bye." She replied and I could hear the hurt in her voice before she hung up. I threw my phone on the floor, my fingers clenched. I could feel it. I could feel that familiar bubble of anger rise in my chest. I could feel my face getting red and I raised my fist…but it never came down. I stared at the unharmed dash board and wished that I could complete the action, but I couldn't. I wouldn't…

I didn't do anything like she instructed and waited for the anger to burn out. _I can't go back down that road again…_ I took a few calming breaths, still staring at the grey dash board. I don't know how long I would've done it, but I only stopped staring at the at the dash board when the door opened.

I barely had a chance to look at her face before Annabeth turned to the window. I could see her slender fingers grip her shoulders as she curled herself up into a ball.

"How was the interview?" I asked confused on her actions. Her blonde curls shook left to right as she shook her head.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Annabeth nodded her head and I felt a tremendous amount of guilt pierce my heart. I felt terrible that I had yelled at her earlier and lost control. If I could take it back, I would in a heartbeat.

"P-Percy?" Annabeth croaked her voice raw.

"Yeah?" I waited for her response, but didn't hear anything.

"Annabeth?" I saw her hand move to her face for a moment before she wiped it on her suit. Realization dawned on me and I grabbed her hand. She looked at me startled and it was then that I saw her face. Tears pooled out of her grey eyes and streamed down her face. Annabeth snatched her hand away from me, turning back to the window.

"What happened?" I asked and Annabeth didn't respond.

"What happened?" I asked this time with a little more force.

"I messed up okay! The interview was terrible and I just want to forget about it, so will you please leave me alone!" She yelled finally looking at me. I was shocked at her outburst and slightly…angered.

"What the hell Annabeth, I'm just trying to help!"

"Well I don't want your help right now!" She snapped her grey eyes blazing. At this point I'm pretty sure mine were too.

"Why are you acting like this?!" Annabeth didn't say anything, but the anger that I felt earlier was finally spilling out and it's like I didn't have control over what came out of my mouth.

"You know what? I can't take this anymore! I've done everything in my power to make sure you're okay, but instead thanking me you just whine and complain! What's the point of being friends with you if all you do is drag me into your mess! Maybe you should try solving your own problems for a change!" I yelled and as soon as the words escaped my lips I wished I could take them back. But it was too late.

The words had already registered and the crushed look on Annabeth's face was one I'd never forget. Her bottom lip trembled and the silent tears rapidly falling down her face made me want to die of regret. I opened my mouth to speak, but with the shake of her head Annabeth silenced me.

"You'll never know how many painful…memories you just brought up right now. Or how much it hurts when you-" Her voice cracked as the tears continued to fall down her face. She took a shaky breath not bothering to finish the rest of her sentence.

"Annabeth please-"

"Goodbye Percy." She hiccupped as she grabbed her purse and got out of the car. I quickly got out to follow her and pleaded for her to listen to me.

"Please Annabeth, I didn't mean it! I swear!" She ignored me continuing to walk away from me. I caught up with her and spun her around. I was taken aback at how dark her grey eyes were.

"I'm sorry!" Annabeth shook her head tears still falling. She was getting ready to walk away again when I pleaded

"At least let me take you home, that's the least I could do!" We stayed in silence for a moment and I prayed that she would agree. She nodded her head, but looked down so I couldn't see her face.

We walked back to the car and I held the door open for her. She didn't say anything as she entered the car or when I started the engine. She just once again turned away from me and stared out the window. _How could I have been so stupid!_ There was a long pause before I got the courage to ask her

"Do you wanna stop somewhere to eat? Or maybe talk?" Annabeth immediately shook her head, but as if on cue her stomach grumbled. I smiled sadly.

"You sure?" I asked. Annabeth didn't do anything and I was afraid she had fallen asleep, when she nodded her head. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Good." I kept an eye out for any restaurants and I was abundantly grateful when I saw one. I pulled into the parking lot and got out the car. I went to open Annabeth's door when I saw she already had and was walking off into the restaurant. I sighed, hastily following after her like a lost puppy.

After we were seated and had our menu's we sat in an uncomfortable silence. The first time we spoke was when the waiter came to take our order. I couldn't seem to gather up the nerve to talk to her!

"Let me just ask you something Percy?" Annabeth spoke all of a sudden, her voice startling me.

"Why help me? Why be nice and act like we were friends, if that's how you really felt all this time?" She wouldn't even look me in the eyes and I couldn't blame her.

"Because we _are_ friends and I wanted to help you! Please Annabeth, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and I didn't mean a word I said-"

"Then why would you say it?" She asked her grey eyes shining with hurt. She didn't believe me and I don't think she ever will.

"I made a mistake and I'm sorry! Please forgive me?" I pleaded. Annabeth didn't say anything for a while, staring at her palms. I could see the gears turning her head as she analyzed everything I just said.

"I don't know…" The food arrived and we ate in silence. I messed up badly this time and I wanted to tell her the truth. I really did! But…I was scared. Scared she would look at me differently. I haven't even told my friends…well ex-friends now.

"Percy…" Annabeth sighed looking down at her drink.

"I think we should just forge-"

"I have anger issues!" I blurted out fearing the worse. Annabeth's head snapped up. _Shit why'd you say that Percy!_

"What?" She blinked. I knew she already heard me the first time. I took a deep breath before repeating myself.

"I have anger issues." I muttered. Just saying it brought me an indescribable amount of shame. I was waiting for the judgmental look to settle in her eyes, just like it had with previous teachers. But all I saw was confusion in her eyes. I tried to explain myself.

"I was under a lot of stress today and it's hard for me to control myself sometimes. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I thought that maybe it'd make you…understand? But how would you-"

"Oh." I frowned.

"Oh? What do you mean _oh_?" Annabeth shook her head refusing to say anything else as she went into deep thought.

The waiter came and I asked for the check. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't even look at him or anyone for the matter! When he came back I paid for the bill and we left. I was about to start the engine when Annabeth stopped me.

"Wait! I-I um…sorry?" She stammered out her grey eyes filled with uncertainty. I let out a bitter chuckle and started the engine.

"Don't be sorry. You shouldn't be. All because I have anger issues doesn't mean you should take pity on me for what I said." I started the car engine as Annabeth frowned.

"It's fine Percy I forgive you. And I'm not taking pity on you I just understand tha-"

"And how do you understand Annabeth? How?"

 **Annabeth POV**

"And how do you understand Annabeth? How?" He asked his eyes filled with remorse and sadness.

"I don't!" I said stupidly. Percy raised an eyebrow and I mentally hit myself.

"I-I mean I can't r-relate to the anger issues, but I know what it's like to wish you could take back what you said."

"Tell me Annabeth, would you forgive me if I didn't tell you that I had anger issues?"

"Yes." I said without hesitation. I was going to tell him that we should forget about it in the restaurant but that was when he told me he had anger issues. It was a little hard to believe at first, but then I thought back to when he attacked Gabe and it all seemed to make sense. His anger issues must steam from the abuse he faced when he was a child.

"Look…what you said really hurt me. A lot. But it wasn't just your fault. I was the one who came in with the nasty attitude-"

"But I was the one that acted like a douche and said stupid things that were completely uncalled for!" We approached a stop light.

"It's fine Percy, just let it go-"

"God, I'm such an idiot!" Percy banged his fist on the steering wheel with surprising force and I jumped at the sound. Percy looked at me and shook his head.

"Don't worry. I may have anger issues, but I'd never hit a girl especially you-"

"That's not why I jumped." I said embarrassed.

"I jumped cause the noise…I know you'd never hit me." We sat in silence for a second, waiting for the light to turn green. The stop light seemed to be broken.

"So what do we do from here?" He asked staring at the light. Even in his depressed state he looked handsome. His eyes seemed to narrow the slightest and his lip would jut out the tiniest bit, giving him an adorable little pout. I blinked taking my eyes off his lips.

"Now we move on. We both said things we regret so let's just forget about it and go ahead with our lives."

"Fine." Percy grumbled. I felt like a bucket of ice water got dumped on my head and I shrunk back into my shell.

"That is of course, if you're not still mad at me! And if you are I would totally understand! In fact, it was stupid to think you weren't-"

"Relax Annabeth, I'm not mad at you I'm j-just…uh…" Percy looked down and I did too. When I did my face grew hot and I quickly took my hand off of his.

"S-Sorry, I um-"

"It's fine! Your hands are really soft." He said and I blushed even more. I didn't even know I put my hand on his or even why!

"Thanks." I said awkwardly. I was drowning in my embarrassment and I had completely forgot what we were talking about before.

"S-So anyway…W-Wanna hang out at my place for a while?" I asked trying to sound a little flirtatious, but failing miserably.

"Actually, could we go to my place? I'm still having a little trouble with science and it's be great if you could maybe help me again…if you want to-"

"Sure that'd be great!" _Was it normally this awkward after a fight? Did I forgive him too quickly or did he forgive me too quickly? Oh, what does it matter? We both forgave each other…right? Or at least I did…now I'm confused!_

We rode in comfortable silence and by the time we reached his apartment building my legs were cramped.

"Wait a minute!" Percy said and got out of the car. I stayed in my seat confused until I saw him on my side. He opened the door for me and I couldn't help, but internally swoon every time he did that.

"Thanks." I said blushing at my own thoughts. We walked into the building side by side. His shoulder occasionally brushed mine sending pleasurable shocks down my spine. I tried to hold back my shiver. We entered the building and we were immediately faced by stairs.

"I forgot about these." I muttered to myself, but Percy heard me anyway. He laughed and said

"They're not that bad!"

"Easy for you to say! You're not wearing heels!" I was swept off my feet without any warning and I yelped holding onto Percy for dear life.

"Relax! I got you." Just being this close to him was making me spaz out and I couldn't form any words. Percy dashed up the stairs two at a time and it was clear to see that he loved the exercise. He smiled as I held onto him and the light was finally getting back into his eyes. I couldn't help but smile back as I clutched onto his muscular arms.

When we got to his apartment I was the one out of breath instead of him and I didn't even do anything! I laughed as he carried me inside his apartment instead of putting me down like I thought he would. Everything was exactly how it was before, except for the group of people sitting on his couch. My laughter died in my throat. Percy put me down standing in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

 **And done. You guys have probably guessed who it is, but for those who don't know, you'll just have to wait till next chapter! Next chapter will start off with some juicy drama and things are going to get heated! Don't forget to follow, fav and review! Also don't forget to check out my new story! PERCABETH IS THE BEST!**

 **See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter and I just wanted to say thanks to all of those who read my NEW STORY! You guys are the best! Some juicy drama is going to happen in this chapter so be prepared! I'm so excited to read the reviews this chapter is going to get! Thanks to all those who followed, faved and reviewed!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Percy's POV**

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I growled standing in front of Annabeth. They we're all there, sitting on my couch. Some wore guilty expressions while the majority of them didn't.

"Percy!" My mom said entering the living room appalled.

"What has gotten into you, these are your friends-"

"Friends?" I asked letting out a bitter chuckle. I shook my head.

"I don't see any friends here! All I see is a bunch of bullies-"

"That's enough! Now sit down, this is not how you act with guests!" My mom scolded me. Her disappointment was evident in her face and it pissed me off. _She didn't even know the situation and she was already mad at me!_

I grabbed Annabeth's hand from behind me and sat her down on the armchair. Annabeth sat down as I sat on one of the arms. She looked at the group of people on the couch and then back at me. Her hands started to shake and I saw her fold her hands. She held onto them for dear life. She was nervous. That much I could tell.

My mom picked up on it too and sent her a questioning look. Annabeth gave her a strained smile in return. My mom turned her attention back on me.

"I invited your friends over, because I wanted to know what was going on with you Percy! You've been acting a little…" My mom struggled to find the right words and Leo jumped in.

"Bitchy?" He suggested and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Can you do us all a favor and shut up for once Leo! No one asked for your stupid opinion!" I growled.

"See!" He exclaimed and I clenched my fist. I wanted to wipe that stupid smile off his face! A soft hand came over mine and I turned.

"Calm down." Annabeth said quietly, but with authority. My anger started to fade a little and I forced myself to take a deep breath. _This girl has me wrapped around her finger._

"Mom. I want these people out of our house. I don't want to talk to them."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on!" My mom said confused. Of course _she_ just had to open her mouth.

"What's going on is that Percy is choosing some blonde chick over his best friends!" Rachel huffed sending a distasteful look towards Annabeth. Mom stared at Rachel shocked at her outburst, while Annabeth just stared at me watching my expression. I raised an eyebrow at her and she looked away.

"She is not 'some blonde chick' she is my friend and I will not allow you to treat her like crap!"

"Look Percy…we just wanna help you. If we don't think a girl is right for you we're gonna say something, cause we're your friends!" Calypso said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"How could you possibly know she's not right for me when you've only had one conversation with her! And from what I've heard, in that conversation all you guys did was be rude and criticize her!"

"Of course she'd tell you that!" Rachel scoffed and glared at her.

"Wait!" My mother said confused. She looked at Annabeth.

"What did they say to you Annabeth?" She asked and the room became silent. We all faced Annabeth who seemed like she'd rather be anywhere else, but here. Annabeth cleared her throat before speaking in a low voice.

"They told me that I should stop being so a-attention seeking and that I should leave Percy alone…" She trailed off looking at me. I gave her an encouraging look to go on.

"They also said that Percy would never want to date an anorexic girl, like me. So I should stop trying to get with him…"

"Well it's true!" Rachel spat unashamed. My mom gasped.

"Why would he want you? Percy could have any girl he wants and he would never choose you! I mean have you looked in the mirror lately?" The room went quiet as we all stared at Rachel. She had gone too far with that last comment and we all knew it.

Annabeth mumbled something I didn't quite catch, but whatever she said made Rachel very angry. Her face started to turn red and she spoke through clenched teeth.

"Excuse me?" She asked and Annabeth spoke louder this time.

"I said that I'd rather be ugly on the outside, but pretty on the inside…" _Damn._ I tried to hide my shock as I stared at Annabeth. She just stood up for herself. Annabeth stood up for herself! I tried to hold back my snickers, but was failing miserably.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but my mom quickly stopped her.

"That's enough girls…Juniper?" Juniper looked up startled at the call of her name.

"Yes ma'am?" She asked sitting up straighter.

"Is it true Juniper? Did you guys really say those things to Annabeth?" Juniper shifted in her seat glancing nervously at her friends. She looked at Annabeth before she finally broke

"Yes we said it and I'm really sorry! I don't like being mean I really don't, but I was only mean because I thought you were mean! But you're not mean and your _clearly_ not anorexic because then we wouldn't have found you in a restaurant with Percy! And even if you were anorexic we shouldn't have made fun of that! I'm really not a mean person I swear! I was just going off of what Rachel told us!"

"What!" Rachel exclaimed as Juniper covered her mouth.

"I didn't tell you guys to say anything!"

"But what exactly did you tell them Rachel?" I questioned jumping in.

"Nothing far from the truth!" She shot back.

"This is not what I brought you here to talk about! This is about you Percy. Not Rachel, not Annabeth just you. So tell me what is going on?" My mom interrupted and I sighed in frustration.

"Mom your overreacting! I'm perfectly fine just…stressed that's all."

"But why are you stressed? Is it school?" She asked and I glanced down at Annabeth.

"That's part of it…" I trailed off not wanting to upset her. I felt a light kick on my foot and I saw Annabeth looking at me. Her eyes held one clear message. _Tell her._

"Well we could always get you a tutor-"

"Annabeth is my tutor. In fact we came here to study." Annabeth blushed slightly at being put on the spot. She gave my mom a cute little wave and my mom gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I forgot you were tutoring him…But if she's tutoring you why are you still stressed?"

"Because…"

"Because what?" She pressed. I looked into my mother's eyes and then at all the people in the room. It didn't feel right to do this in front of them.

"Let's talk about this in my room mom." I suggested and started walking away. I heard my mom's hesitant footsteps behind me as I walked to my room. _I was gonna do this. I was going to tell her._

I waited till she was inside to lock the door.

"Percy what is this about?" She asked and I sighed.

"I think you should sit down." I suggested and she sat down on my bed.

"Okay...mom I love you. I really do, but sometimes you stress me out! You really stress me out! And some days you make me feel like…I'm nothing but a disappointment. And I know you don't mean to, but when you start to worry I start to stress and that's not a good combination with my anger issues. I know I'm not the son you wanted but-OW!" My mom interrupted my rant with a sharp slap on my head.

"What was that for?!"

"Why didn't you tell me this?! I didn't know I was putting too much pressure on you and I certainly didn't mean to! Oh my poor baby! I'm so sorry! Had I known you felt this way I wouldn't have been so harsh with you-"

"It's okay mom! I know you don't mean to do it, so all I'm asking is that you not be so sensativ-Why are you crying?" I asked as my mom suddenly burst into tears, covering her face.

"Because I'm a terrible mother!" She sobbed and I started at her.

"Are you serious? That's all you got from this entire conversation?"

"Are you calling me dumb?!" She said crying even harder.

"I'm not calling you dumb I'm jus-"

"Now imagine if I reacted that way all the time?" My mom laughed taking her hands away from her tear free face. My face must've said it all cause she laughed even harder.

"You gotta learn to be less gullible sweetheart! I was just showing you how things could sometimes be received the wrong way…Do you get where I'm going here?" She asks and I nod my head.

"Good. Now give me a hug!" We laughed as we hugged it out, me towering over her. When we broke apart I said

"We should probably get back before somebody gets hurt in there." I could hear them arguing from here and I was starting to get worried about Annabeth.

"I still don't know what the heck is going on! Why don't they like Annabeth? She's so sweet!"

"They don't like her because Rachel's been telling them lies about her. I don't know why she's acting like this mom! She's just been so…nasty lately!" I vented and my mom gave me a look.

"You really don't know why Rachel's acting like that? You need to think Percy, the answer's right in front of you!" I thought about it. I really did, but I couldn't think of a reasonable reason as to why Rachel was acting so weird!

"Can't you just tell me?" I whined and my mom shook her head.

"Figure it out." She said before leaving the room. I walked out of my room, making my way into the living room.

Immediately I noticed Annabeth's slightly red faced and she seemed to be at the edge of her seat now. Not noticing my entrance into the room she continued her rant.

"-you don't even know me!"

"We don't need to know you, to know that you're taking advantage of our friend!" Leo yelled back at her and I glared at him.

"And how is she taking advantage of me?" I asked making my presence known.

"By letting you carry her up the stairs, twice! She needs to stop being so lazy and actually-"

"Did you not see him laughing?!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"It was a joke." I agreed and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"She's a joke."

"Bitch you're a joke!" A new voice snapped. Everyone looked at the open door to see Thalia standing there.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked outraged.

"I've heard every word you said about Annabeth and you're the one with the problem!" Thalia walked into the room and stood by Annabeth. Her arms were crossed and she had a deadly glare set on Rachel.

"Really Thalia? Your gonna take her side, when you've known me for years! How do you even know her?"

"She's my roommate and she's been nothing but nice to me! She doesn't deserve your bull shi-"

"Young lady!" Mom scolded her before she could finish. Thalia shut her mouth, but continued to glare at Rachel.

"Thalia's right." Juniper said shocking everybody.

"Maybe we all just misjudged her-"

"Shut up Juniper!" Rachel yelled and Grover instantly jumped in.

"Don't tell her to shut up! You shut up!" Grover yelled back defending his girlfriend.

"You're really taking her side?" Calypso asked throwing a disgusted look to Grover and Annabeth.

"Hell yeah I am! You guys said she was mean and obnoxious, but she's obviously not! She hasn't said one nasty thing about you guys when you've said plenty!"

"Don't yell at my girlfriend!" Leo shouted and Grover rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry Leo! So sorry that I insulted your precious girlfriend of two days! At least mine knows the difference between right and wrong!" Grover bit back sarcastically. Leo opened his mouth to retort, when Thalia intervened.

"Ladies! Ladies! You're both pretty, so shut up! The point is that you were wrong. You all misjudged Annabeth and you should be begging on your knees for forgiveness…Now if you'll excuse me, I need a sandwich."

I shook my head at her as she then went and invaded my kitchen. I looked at Annabeth who was staring at the floor refusing to look up. I went over to her and grabbed her hand. She still didn't look up.

"Those of you that still have a problem with Annabeth, for some unknown reason, don't let the door hit you on the way out. Mom, we'll be in my room studying."

I didn't hear anything as I lead Annabeth into my room and shut the door. We both sat on my bed and at first we didn't say anything. We sat there in complete silence letting the events that just took place sink in. I cleared my throat.

"Had I known they were going to be here I wouldn't have brought you." I said and she sighed.

"I guess it was going to happen eventually…How were things with your mom?" She asked.

"Good. We worked things out." I replied and we fell into another silence.

"I guess we should get started then-"

"You know that was pretty cool out there. The way you stood up for yourself. I was impressed." I admitted.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Annabeth said shaking her head.

"No, you needed to! Rachel wouldn't have stopped if you didn't."

"I'm pretty sure she won't ever stop…But thanks for-" _RING! RING!_

We both looked at Annabeth's pocket and she took out her phone. Standing up she answered the phone, her back facing me.

"Hello? Yes this is Annabeth Chase…yes…I-I did…T-Tomorrow…I'll be there. Thank you B-Bianca." She hung up the and turned back around a shocked expression on her face.

"I got the job." She said bewildered.

"That's great! I knew you could do it! But wait…Doesn't the mea-" As if on cue her phone rang again. Looking at the caller ID Annabeth's face paled.

Without thinking I quickly grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Who is this and where's Annabeth?" A male asked on the other line. I frowned at Annabeth who was frantically trying to get the phone back.

"I'm Annabeth's friend. She just went to the bathroom." I lied.

"I can take a message if you want?" There was a short pause on the other line.

"Okay…Do you have something you can write on?" He asked and taking out a pen and paper while trying to avoid Annabeth's attacks I said

"Yeah."

"Tell her to call me at…" He gave me the phone number and I wrote it down.

"May I ask who's calling?" Annabeth frowned at this stopped trying to get her phone for a second. She mouthed _Who are you talking to?_

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Tell her that it was Malcom who called…her brother."

 **Oh snap! Y'all did not see that coming! I already know what I am going to write for the next couple of chapters and Percabeth is coming…soon. I don't want to give anything away so tell me how you feel! Don't forget to follow, favorite and review! PERCABETH ROCKS!**

 **See ya!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm SUPER sorry for the long wait, I haven't updated in forever! I was extremely busy with tests and everything, but I most definitely haven't forgotten you guys! To make up for my ridiculously long absence I gave you guys an EXTRA 2500 WORDS (Which is really stupid of me, when I could just divide this chapter and save it for next week, but oh well!) You guys will love this chapter and thank you to all those who reviewed, followed and favorited! I read every single review and it's a huge motivator to see how many people like this story! Thanks and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Percy's POV**

"Um…y-yeah. I'll tell her you called. Bye." I hung up the phone shocked. I knew Annabeth had two younger brothers, but I didn't know she had an older!

"Who was that?" Annabeth asked.

"I could've sworn I saw my mother's nam-"

"It wasn't your mom."

"Then who-"

"It was your brother…Malcom." I said and Annabeth froze. Her face turned a little pale at the mention of his name and her eyes shined with hurt.

"W-What?"

"Your brother called. He said he wanted you to call hi-"

"Why would he call me?" She asked herself. She stumbled all of a sudden and afraid that she would fall, I rushed over to catch her.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Just a little dizzy, that's all." Annabeth blinked.

"Well did you take the medicine the doctor gave you for your concussion?" I questioned and Annabeth gave me a sheepish smile.

"I might've forgotten to take it-"

"Annabeth! You have to take it every single day!"

"I know, but I was just so nervous about the interview that I forgot!"

"Then we should go back," I suggested.

"I'll drive yo-"

"I'm fine Percy! A little dizziness won't kill me…Now back to Malcom. What did he say?"

I handed her the crusty old napkin.

"He wanted you to call him, at this number." She looked over the number and frowned.

"Did he say why?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I didn't know you had an older brother." I finally said. Annabeth sighed running a hand through her lemon scented hair.

"It's complicated." She said. I decided not to push it and moved onto another topic.

"So…why don't we get started. The test is tomorrow and I need all the help I can get!"

 _Time Skip_

"Can we take a break?" I whined throwing the pencil down.

"No we have to finish this chapter! I promise after we can do something else!"

"But it's only two questions! We can do it later!"

"You're right, it's only two questions…" _Yes!_

I started to get up when she continued

"So we might as well do it now!"

Groaning I slumped my body to the floor.

"Fine. What's the next one?"

Five minutes later we finished the questions and we were in the kitchen. I started to get out the ingredients when Annabeth asked

"What exactly did you want to make?"

"We are going to make something very special and dear to my heart!" I said closing the fridge. Seeing Annabeth's confused face I elaborated.

"Blue cookies!"

"Blue cookies?" She said with raised eyebrow.

"First blue spaghetti and pancakes, now blue cookies! I think your obsessed!" She laughed and I smiled. Her laugh was beautiful, just like her.

"He is." Thalia said walking in.

"You're still here?" I fake groaned and she rolled her eyes at me.

"So…" She began taking a seat at the table. She looked at me.

"When are you going to confront Rachel?" She asked and I froze. The air grew dense and I saw Annabeth shift slightly.

"We just did, in the living room remember? I believe you were there Thalia!" I joked trying to lighten the situation. _Not a good time Thalia!_

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"I'm not talking about that kelphead! I'm talking about the whole jealousy issue!"

"What jealousy issue?" I asked cocking my head. _What was she talking about?_

Thalia face palmed and turned to Annabeth.

"You know what I'm talking about right?" Annabeth blushed before shyly nodding her head. They started to have one of those weird eye conversations and I looked back and forth between the of them. Thalia glanced in my direction and Annabeth followed her gaze for a brief moment, before blushing even harder.

"What?" I asked. Annabeth tucked a stray curl behind her ear, looking down at her feet. _If only she knew how gorgeous she was…_

"Percy this is honestly a whole new level of stupidity even for you!" Thalia said and I glared at her.

"I mean it's so obvious!"

"What's so obvious? Can someone please tell me what's going on!"

"Percy, Rachel is jealous!" Thalia finally explained and I frowned.

"Of what?" I asked and Annabeth looked like she would rather be on a completely different planet than have this conversation.

"Okay let's break this down…When did Rachel start acting crazy?"

"Um…about four days ago." I replied remembering her sudden coldness towards Annabeth, when they first met.

"Okay, now when did you meet Annabeth?"

"Four days ago." Thalia stared at me expectantly. I blinked.

"What?" I asked again.

"Rachel's jealous of Annabeth!" Thalia burst and Annabeth's eyes widened. Mine did too when I realized it was all starting to make sense.

Her snappiness towards Annabeth, all her glares and lies. It was all because she saw Annabeth as a threat, which was understandable. I mean it's _Annabeth_!

"You don't have to confront her Percy." Annabeth spoke shaking her head.

"I really don't want to ruin your friendship with her-"

"Too late for that!" Thalia muttered and I shot her a glare.

"You didn't ruin anything Annabeth, she's the one who started all this drama in the first place! And plus I think it's time we talked about the…crush she has on me." I said already dreading the conversation I would soon be having with Rachel.

"Well you better talk to her soon!" Thalia said getting up.

"The sooner you do it the better! Don't forget to leave me cookies too!" When she left there was complete silence. Annabeth's shoulders were slightly slumped and she had a small frown on her face. She seemed to be in her own little world.

"You ok-"

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom." She said hurriedly walking out the room. I frowned at her retreating figure. _Something was definitely going on with her and I intend to find out exactly what it is…_

 **Annabeth's POV**

When I was in the bathroom I quickly locked the door. I took out my phone and the crumpled up piece of paper with Malcom's phone number on it.

My fingers shook slightly as I dialed the numbers into my phone. I pressed call. _Why would he call me now, after all these years? And why from her line?_

He picked up on the second ring.

"Annabeth?" A male's voice responded on the other line.

"Why are you calling me Malcom?" I asked trying to make my voice sound firm.

"Oh thank God!" He exclaimed completely ignoring my tone.

"I'm so glad I got a hold of you, I've been trying to call you fo-"

"What do you want Malcom?"

There was a pause on the other line before he spoke again the tension clear in his voice.

"Look I know your upset and you have every right to be…but you have to listen to me Anna. Mom's going crazy!"

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb. I didn't know how much he knew and I also didn't know who's side he was on.

"She told me everything Annabeth-"

"Everything?"

"Everything! And trust me what she's planning is a lot worse than what you think!"

"What do you mean, what has she told you-"

"I can't tell you everything now, but I'll see you tomorrow at Hermes Inc."

"Wait! How did you know I got the job?" I asked my heart pounding.

"Mom's got eyes everywhere Annabeth! Promise me to be careful and don't tell anyone about this conversation!"

"But-"

"Promise!"

"I promise…"

"Good. I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow!" He hung up and I stared at the screen dumbfounded. _The first phone call from my brother in years and it only lasts thirty seconds. Shows how much he cares…_

Sniffing slightly, I get out of the bathroom trying not to think about it. Truth is I'm scared. I don't know if I can trust him, and I'm afraid that if I do other people will have to pay the consequences.

"How are the cookies coming along?" I asked walking into the kitchen. I made sure to put a convincing smile on my face before entering. Percy looked up from the counter and gave me a sheepish smile.

"I wanted to wait for you!" This made me smile for real this time.

"Let's get started!"

 _Time Skip_

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized again as I had caused him to get burned once again.

Percy continued to violently swing his hand back and forth hoping to ease the burning.

"It's okay, can you just do me a favor and turn on the faucet?"

"Of course!" I said rushing over to the sink. I turned it on and Percy quickly put it under the water.

"Shit! It's hot!" He cursed jerking his hand away from the water.

"S-Sorry!" I shouted hastily trying to switch the hot water to cold. He was now blowing on his fingers in pain as it took me a couple of tries to get the water just right. When I did he put his fingers under it and sighed in relief.

My face was as red as a tomato and I knew it. I was practically drowning in embarrassment.

"I-I'm not really g-good at this whole cooking thing! M-Maybe I should just go-"

"No, stay! I want you here!"

"But I burned you. Three times!"

"Even better reason for you to stay! I can teach you…kitchen safety?"

I chuckled hopelessly.

"No amount of teaching could help me!" I took off my gloves and threw them down on the counter. I sat at the table and Percy followed.

"What's wrong?" He asked taking a seat next to me.

"I just don't want to burn you again."

"No. There's something else. What's bothering you?"

"I'm…I'm fine."

Percy gave me a look and I tried not to crack under his gaze. I stared at the table, yet he continued to stare at me.

"I'm fine Percy!" I tried to convince him. He just stared at me in complete silence.

"Stop."

"Stop what?" He asked though we both knew what he was doing.

"Looking at me like that."

"Looking at you like what?" He asked and I looked up. He had a poker face on, but I could see the corners of his lips tip up.

"Like I'm hiding something." I said and he just continued to stare at me. He did this for thirty seconds before I finally broke.

"Fine! You win."

"You gonna tell me?" He smiled gorgeously. I swallowed.

"I just don't want to be a bother. I feel like a burden to you especially with all this drama with my mom…" I admitted and Percy's face fell, his eyes filled with remorse.

"If this is about what happened in the car, I want you to know I didn't mean the stupid comments I made! I was just acting stupid and on impul-"

"It's fine Percy. We're fine…it's just what if Malcom's only calling me to trick us. What if he's working for my mom?"

"That's what you're worried about? He's your brother Annabeth! I doubt he'd do that to you-"

"Just how my mom wouldn't blackmail me right?" I spat out bitterly. Percy fell silent.

"Sorry." I apologized feeling guilty for snapping on him.

"Naw, your right. That was a dumb thing to say, especially in this situation…but what if he's not working for her? I mean he sounded really worried on the phone, what if he just cares about you?"

I sighed running a frustrated hand through my hair.

"He wants me to meet him tomorrow, so we can talk. He said that we would meet at my job, but why would he be at Hermes Inc-"

"Wait. How did he know you got the job? Does he work there?" Percy asked genuinely confused. He looked too cute with his eyebrows all furrowed up and his head slightly cocked to the side.

"No, he works for my mom. Apparently she tells him everything, I guess she trusts him enough."

"He works for your mom! Shit Annabeth you didn't tell me that!"

"Sorry I forgot to bring that up!" I smiled sheepishly avoiding his gaze.

"Well you obviously can't trust him! He's probably just calling to keep tabs on you and to make sure you're doing what _she_ says!"

"I know, but what am I supposed to do? I'm meeting with him tomorrow and I don't know what to expect-"

"Meeting with who?" A new voice chimes making me and Percy jump.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to startle you!" Sally chuckled walking into the room. I glanced at Percy and straightened up in my seat. Sally sat down across from me and flashed a friendly smile.

"So what are we talking about?" She said enthusiastically. I shyly smiled back at her.

"We were just talking me meeting with my brother tomorrow." I answered honestly. I felt Percy stiffen slightly as his mom smiled at me admiration in her eyes.

"Really? What are you guys planning to do together?"

"U-Um it's a surprise! I don't know what we're gonna do or even talk about!"

"Well, the only thing that matters is that you get to spend time together! Percy always wanted a sibling! When he was younger he used to beg me for a little brother, because he wanted 'someone to cheer him on as he beat up Gabe'!" She let out a light humorous laugh and even Percy let out a chuckle.

"Are you and your brother close?" She finally asked and the room went silent. I swallowed.

"W-Were close enough."

She smiled at me thinking I meant that as a good thing.

"You know me and Chiron used to fight all the time! We were always at each other's necks, but after our parents passed away we were the closest siblings could ever be! We talk every single day…" She said smiling. _I wish I was that close with my siblings…_

"Wait, so Chiron is your uncle from your mom's side?" I asked Percy and he nodded his head. He had an uncomfortable look in his eyes and I regretted asking the stupid question. I changed the subject.

"Anyway, I think the cookies are ready!" I said getting up and walking towards the oven.

"I didn't know you two made cookies!" Sally said, but something was a little strange about her voice. I looked behind me to see Percy and her staring at each other weirdly. Shrugging my shoulders, I put on the oven mitts and took out the batch of…odd looking cookies.

"They look great too!" She said shocked.

"It was all Percy!" I said looking at him with admiration.

"I never knew he was so good in the kitchen!" Percy smiled sheepishly at me, his face turning red.

"Neither did I!" His mom said giving him that look again. Percy gave it right back with a little glare.

I put the tray down on the table. Sally quickly got us some plates and shared the cookies out for us.

"Thank you." I said when she set out a plate in front of me.

"No problem! So tell me, what are you planning to do once you finish college? What are you studying?" She asked.

"I'm studying to be an architect, but right now I'm working as a personal assistant."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were working for Chiron, in the café-"

"She had a family emergency and needed a higher paying job! So she had to quit…" Percy butted in, saving me. I silently thanked him with my eyes.

"Oh…Well at least you found a new job! Where do you work now?" She asked. _She asks a lot of questions!_

"I work at Hermes Inc. It's a long way from here but-"

"Hermes Inc? I've heard of that place!"

"You have?" Percy questioned perking up.

"I knew it sounded familiar!"

"Yeah…Didn't Gabe use to work there?" She questioned after giving it some thought. My heart dropped. The dream I had in Percy's car replayed in my mind. You could hear a pin drop.

"Oh."

"Don't worry Annabeth! He was fired from that place a long time ago…something about an argument with the boss. Either way that happened years ago! You have nothing to worry about!"

Her words didn't assure me in the least bit. _It was too big of a coincidence. She didn't know what was going on._

"Don't worry Annabeth, you'll be fine!" Percy said. His eyes held a clear message: _We'll talk about this later._

"I-I'm not worried." I tried to convince them shrugging my shoulder. Even I could hear the slight quiver in my voice.

"Well," Sally said getting up.

"I'll be in my room writing, if you need me!"

As soon as she left the room, Percy grabbed my hand and frantically lead me up to his rooms. Once we were inside he shut the door.

"What the hell is going on!"

"Look Annabeth just relax-"

"Relax! How can I relax when a mad man could be after me! Not to mention you and your mom too!"

"Just liste-"

"I just don't understand why she's doing this to me! Why is she trying to ruin my life, when I've done nothing to her-"

"Annabeth, calm down! We'll get through this!" He tried to reassure me.

"But how? You still haven't told me about this crazy plan of yours! What do I do now that I've got the job?" I asked him. I could see him debating with himself, whether to tell me or not.

"I can't explain it to you now, but I promise everything will work out!"

"But I thought you said we were in this together! You can't develop this secret plan and then just leave me in the dark!"

A ring came from his pocket and he took his phone out. Looking at the screen his eyes widened and he immediately answered the phone.

"Sorry!" He mouthed to me, before walking out of the room. I stared at the door frowning. What is going on with him? Why is he acting so secretive?

The door opened revealing Percy again. His face was flushed and he looked a little flustered.

"That was quick." I commented. _A little too quick._

"It was just a friend, wanting to ask if we could meet up…Wanna come with me?"

I blinked, thrown off by the question. His beautiful eyes bored into mine silently begging me to go.

"I don't know Percy. I-I'm not good at meeting new p-people." I said thinking about the first encounter I had with one of his 'friends'.

He chuckled for a second before going back to being serious. I gave him a strange look, but continued on.

"I'm sorry Percy, I don't mean to be rude i-it's just-" Percy snickered again and this time I frowned.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Did you know," Percy started trying to stifle his laughs.

"That you stutter a lot! Especially when your frazzled…which is like all the time!"

My cheeks burned with embarrassment and I looked at my feet. I tried not to let my shame show, but the forest fire spreading across my cheeks said otherwise.

"Don't worry Annabeth, I don't mean it in a mean way. It's actually kinda cute."

That last comment permanently stained my cheeks with blush and I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Thanks." I said awkwardly.

"I guess I can go with you and your friend, but only if I'm not intruding!"

"Yes! Let's go now!" He exclaimed before once again dragging me out of his room.

"Wait we have to go r-right now?" I asked feeling the nerves coming back.

"Yeah I told them that we'd be there in five!"

"W-What?! You already told them I was coming?!"

Percy stopped to give me a sheepish smile.

"I thought I'd be able to persuade you!"

I gave him a look, but stayed quiet. _Why did he have to be right?_

We continued to the front door and when we reached it Percy yelled

"We're going to the pizzeria mom! I'll be back before eight!"

"Okay!" She called back and as soon as she did Percy quickly tried to push me out the door. I wondered why he wanted me out so quickly, when I heard

"Make sure to take care of Annabeth and be a gentleman!"

Percy groaned, the tips of his ears turning red. I couldn't hold in my laughter and when we walked down the steps I fake coughed

"Karma!"

Percy stopped causing me to stop. He gave me a teasing smirk that sent my stomach into a frenzy.

"You know Mrs. Chase? You're not as innocent as I thought!"

"Neither are you!" I retorted still laughing.

"I'll have you know that I am very innocent! If you know what I mean?" He said wiggling his eyebrows. I stared at him confused and he had to elaborate.

"Meaning I'm still a virgin…"

Just like that the forest fire was back on and I stumbled over my words.

"O-Oh. Me t-too! I mean y-yeah, so am I!" _Gosh I sound like an idiot!_

Percy smirked at my awkwardness.

"Good to know! Now shall we get on with it?"

"Y-Yeah! I'll just…yeah."

I hurried down the stairs, almost missing a step and letting out an embarrassing yelp. I pretended not to hear Percy's laughter behind me and kept walking, my face bright red. _Why can't I act all cool like him?_

After a day and a half, we finally reached the end of the staircase and let the building. The pizzeria was literally next door and like always Percy held the door open for me. I made sure not to make eye contact with him as we passed, in fear that he might see just how red my face really is.

I mumbled a quick thanks and before long we were escorted to our table. Once I was convinced my face wasn't as red as a strawberry I asked him

"So what is this friend like and why do they want to meet me?"

"He's really chill…and I might've mentioned your name in a few of our conversations."

"All good things I hope-"

"Percy!" A man called out. We looked to see a middle aged man with salt and pepper colored hair and light brown eyes. Percy stood up and greeted the man.

"Hey Paul, how you doing?" _This was the friend he wanted to introduce me to? This is a grown man!_ They did one of those man hugs before Percy faced me.

"This is Annabeth!" Percy gave me an encouraging smile, but all I could give was a shy one in return.

"Nice to meet you Annabeth, I'm Paul!" He stuck out his hand in a friendly gesture. I shook his hand trying to match his friendliness.

"Nice to meet you too."

Paul took a seat next to Percy.

"My nephew has told me so much about you!"

"Nephew?" I asked looking at Percy.

 **Percy's POV**

"Nephew?" Annabeth questioned. I looked at Paul with a poker faced on. This wasn't part of the plan, I signaled him with angry eyes.

"Um-"

"Crap Percy, I had totally forgot!" Paul explained apologetically.

"I didn't know you didn't tell her yet."

"Tell me what?" Annabeth asked. Paul shot me a look telling me to just go with it.

"I didn't know if I should've told her or not!" I defended, not knowing exactly what I was defending.

"Well now we have to tell her."

"Tell me what!"

"Well," Paul started.

"I'm the head security guard or detective of Poseidon Corp. and I was tasked to find the company a new architect. The company owner just so happens to be Percy's father…" I had to bit my tongue on that last part.

"Percy's dad is also my brother, thus making Percy my nephew." Paul finished. Annabeth looked at me and I nodded my head verifying his story.

"Okay…and why couldn't you tell me this?" She asked me, but Paul quickly jumped in again

"Because he didn't want you to think my decision would be bias."

"What decision?" She asked more confused than ever. She was frowning and her grey eyes had that usual frustrated look whenever she didn't understand something. How I was able to recognize that minor detail in such short time we've known each other, I have no idea.

"Oh Percy didn't tell you?" Paul looked at me in disbelief.

"Percy's not telling me a lot of things lately." I was shocked to hear the bitterness in Annabeth's voice. I opened my mouth to defend myself once again, when Paul stopped me.

"When Percy and I spoke over the phone he told me about your love for architecture and I spoke it over with his dad and he thought this might be an excellent way to get you started as a professional architect! That is if you agree-"

"I'm sorry can you excuse us? We'll be right back." Annabeth walked out the restaurant, but by her quick pace I could tell she was fuming. I glared at Paul who gave me an apologetic smile.

"You couldn't think of something that would make me look good?!" I left following after Annabeth before he had the chance to answer. As soon as I walked outside I was greeted with a _very_ angry Annabeth.

"Thanks for telling me I was meeting your uncle!"

"Your welcome?" I tried to joke, but Annabeth wasn't having any of it.

"I can't believe you'd blindside me like that!"

"I was going to tell you-"

"Well it's a little too late now isn't it? Enough of the secrets Percy! I need you to tell me your plan now-"

"I will! Just not now."

"Then when?"

"Soon. Just trust me-"

"Stop saying that! I trust you, the problem is that you don't trust me!"

We were starting to attract stares so I pulled her aside so we were in the corner.

"Of course I trust you Annabeth, you haven't given me a reason not to-"

"Then why are we still having this conversation? Why are you still keeping secrets from me?"

I looked into her eyes, not knowing what to say. I couldn't tell her the plan without blowing Paul's cover, but if I didn't tell her she wouldn't go along with it. Still waiting for my answer Annabeth shook her head.

"If it's that important, I need to know." Still I didn't know what to say and she shook her head.

"And you trust me right?" Still shaking her head Annabeth pushed past me.

"Annabeth wait-"

"For what Percy? You clearly have nothing left to say so why are you-" Annabeth didn't see the bicycle coming her way and in a split second I yanked her towards me. The bike went racing off down the side walk at a recklessly fast pace, leaving a very shocked Annabeth.

"Are you okay?" I asked, immediately inspecting her for any signs of damage. Me jerking her probably wasn't the best for her concussion, but it was the only thing I could think of when I saw the bike heading towards her. Annabeth was the one speechless now as she looked at me shell shocked.

It was then that I noticed our close proximity. My arm was wrapped around her waist while the other rested on the small of her back, steadying her. Her hands we holding onto my shoulders for dear life and If I took a step forward she would be pressing against me. The thought triggered something inside of me and I looked down. Annabeth's grey eyes were still wide with shock and her face was flushed from our argument.

She was still panting and subconsciously my eyes trickled down to her lips, before I snapped them back up to her capturing eyes. She was staring back at me and suddenly everything seemed quiet. The world had vanished around us and it was just me and Annabeth. Annabeth's eyes didn't seem as panicked anymore and something about them drew me to her.

I don't know who started to lean in first. Maybe it was me or I'd like to dream that it was her, but all I knew was that our lips were close. Really close. It felt like my heart was pounding, yet standing completely still at the same time. Her lips were just seconds away from mine…

"Perseus?"

I opened my eyes that must've drifted closed. Annabeth gasped letting go of me. We both stared at each other frozen and I was about to apologize when I heard that voice again.

"Son? Is that you?"

Annabeth looked behind me and did a double take, her eyes widening. I turned around to find myself face to face with him. I froze.

"Dad…"

 **Ooohhh! Cliffhanger! What do you guys think is going to happen? And is it just me or is Annabeth getting a little bolder? I know some of you are dying for Percabeth to get together, but I promise it will definitely be worth the wait! Tell me what you think? Don't forget to follow, fav and review! Also read the third chapter of my new story "He Knows"!** **PERCABETH IS BEYOND FABULOUS!**

 **See ya!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! I'm once again sorry for my lateness! My computer was (for the hundredth time) bugging out so that delayed the process, but the moment of truth is finally here! You guys are finally gonna find out what Percy and Paul's big plan is! Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Percy's POV**

"Dad?"

I stared at the man in front of me in shock. He was in his usual tailored suit and had a grim, unimpressed look on his face. His hair, like always, was slicked back neatly and he had a silver watch on.

"Perseus." He greeted and I glared at him.

"It's Percy and what are you doing here?"

He frowned slightly at my cold tone but regained his composure. He cleared his throat before explaining

"I'm here because Paul wanted me to interview a potential architect for my company. He said he met her through you…" His eyes flickered behind me at Annabeth.

"He didn't tell me you wanted to attend the meeting as well-"

"Would you have come if he did?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He looked at me as if that was a stupid question.

"Of course I would have-"

"Bullshit." I spat at him. He was taken aback by my anger, but soon matched it with his own.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have come seeing your obviously not mature enough! I mean really son, making out in front of a restaurant? That's really classy,"

"We weren't making out!" I defended, but he ignored me.

"I thought your mother raised you better!"

"Damn right my mother raised me, since you were too busy being king of the world and a failure of a father-"

"Percy stop it!" Annabeth stepped in. I looked at her incredulously.

"Stop what? Telling the truth-"

"That's enough…What are you going to accomplish by doing this?" She whispered so only I could hear. I opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it.

"You wanted me to get this job, so play nice. I'm still beyond pissed at you for not telling me about this, but I'll go along with it for now. Just stop arguing."

"But he-" The words died in my throat when I saw Annabeth's tired eyes.

"Fine." I agreed. She let a small sigh out in relief and my guilt only multiplied. She went through a lot today with her interview, me yelling at her, the fight with Rachel, her brother and now another interview! If I was in her shoes, I'd be exhausted too.

"H-Hi Mr. Jackson." She greeted my dad back to her shy self. She stuck out her hand for him to shake. He shook her hand giving her a wary stare.

"I'm Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you, I assume your Percy's girlfriend."

From behind I saw the tips of Annabeth's ears turn a bright red as my own face started to heat up. _I wish!_

"No s-sir! We're just friends-"

"Friends kiss?"

"We weren't kissing!" I blurted out attracting stares. Annabeth's ears were now a dark red and she shifted uneasily. My dad rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we go inside…" He suggested already walking in the pizzeria. Annabeth gave me an uneasy look before following after him and sighing I went in too.

We all sat down at the table in awkward silence. Across from me was my dad who I could feel was watching me and beside me was Annabeth who nervously played with her hands. I glowered at the table and avoided making eye contact with my father.

"So…" Paul started.

"I heard that you were working at Hermes Inc." He said and Annabeth nodded her head before pausing.

"How did you know that?" She asked and I kicked his leg under the table. I heard him grunt, but he quickly covered it up with a cough.

"Hermes and Poseidon's companies are very close in business so whenever they hire a new staff member we're alerted." He lied smoothly. Annabeth looked at him skeptically.

"Okay…but if you know I work for Hermes why would you offer me a job with you?"

"Oh were not just offering you a job. We're giving you an opportunity to start a new life." My dad said causing me to look up. Annabeth stared at him like he grew three heads.

"I'm sorry, I am very confused!"

I was also _very_ confused but when Annabeth looked to me for reassurance, I smiled nodding my head. Paul started to explain.

"You see Annabeth, what makes Poseidon's company so successful is that he has a staff that loves what they do. They are very devoted to their craft and based on what Hermes showed us you are too."

"What did Hermes show you again?"

"Your blueprints of course! He was pretty amazed by them and he saw your passion, so he directed you to us." Paul said.

"Do you normally carry blueprints with you where ever you go?" My father asked and I glared slightly, not sure if he was being condescending or curious. Annabeth replied blushing

"Sometimes when I have a day off I work on them. I forgot they were in my bag when I pulled them out."

I let out a small chuckle at her response.

"Do you mind if we take a look at them now?" He asked. Flustered Annabeth reached into her purse and took them out.

"Damn." Paul said at first glance and dad gave him an unimpressed look. Paul shrugged his shoulders in response.

"She's bloody good."

"She is." My father agreed and that had to be the first time I'd heard him give anyone a compliment.

"Thank you." Annabeth beamed and I saw him trying to fight off a small smile. Even he couldn't resist Annabeth's charm.

They talked a little while about the time and schedules of Annabeth working two jobs and I zoned out.

"There's one more thing though." Paul said glancing at me.

"We provide a living space."

I was taken aback and I had to lift my jaw off the floor as Annabeth stared at him.

"Like an apartment?"

"Yes."

"But why?" Annabeth questioned. Paul motioned for all of us to lean closer and we did.

"There are a lot of rival companies out there that would absolutely love to take down Poseidon in any way possible. Percy already informed us that you were living in an apartment now, but if someone was to bug your apartment with camera's, that could really hurt the business..."

"Can we just talk it over for a second?" Annabeth asked gesturing to me.

"Sure take all the time you need."

I led Annabeth to the bathroom hall way where no one could hear or see us.

"So what do you think?" I asked praying to god that she would accept. Annabeth looked at me nervously.

"These are some really big changes Percy, everything's happening so fast. What if it all disappears just as fast?"

"Don't think like that! This is an opportunity of a life time, that you deserve. Don't let fear keep you from it."

"But what about Thalia? I can't just leave her to an apartment filled with camera's! My mom might hurt her-"

"She was already thinking about moving in with me." I lied.

"She wanted to spend more time with her family, but she's feeling guilty about leaving you."

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at me with surprise.

"Really? I didn't know she felt that way-"

"She said it was nothing personal and that she was actually gonna miss you…if you move out maybe she won't feel so guilty." I suggested. _With all these lies, I'm going straight to hell._

"Okay…" Annabeth breathed before giving me a big hug. I froze as the tingles ran throughout my entire body. My brain turned to mush and I almost forgot to hug back. I wrapped my arms around her basking in her scent and just being with her in general.

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you." She said through tearful eyes.

"I think this will do." I hummed embarrassingly. Sadly, Annabeth pulled away blushing.

"We should get back. Don't want to keep my future boss waiting for too long."

Annabeth walked off leaving me completely dazed and whipped. _God she's amazing._

I followed after her like a lost puppy and sat back down at the table.

"So have you made your decision?" My father asked and she took a deep breath before smiling.

"Yes and I would love to work for you!"

I couldn't stop grinning and seeing the smile on Annabeth's face just made it ten times better.

"It'll be our pleasure." He said as we all got up to leave. When we were outside my father turned to me.

"Percy?" He spoke, smoothing out his already neat suit.

"Good job with this one…I'll be seeing you soon."

His last sentence caught me off guard and I stared at him for a second to make sure he was being sincere. His confidence was wavering under my gaze and he silently pleaded with me.

"Okay." I agreed and for the first time I stuck out my hand to greet my father.

"Thank you." He said shaking my hand. He smiled his usually business smile but something about this one seemed warmer.

We parted ways and once they drove of Annabeth turned to me.

"This has got to be the weirdest most eventful day of my life! Who in their entire life will ever get to go on two interviews with the two most successful companies in the world and then get _hired_ by both of them in same day?! That's crazy!" She exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly. I laughed along with her until I remembered her concussion.

"Calm down Annabeth, you're still recovering." I said holding her from bouncing around. Annabeth paused staring at me for a few seconds before her eyes started to tear up. Before I had the chance to do anything she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a big hug.

"Thank you so much Percy!" She cried. I was so stunned that my brain turned to mush again and I couldn't reply.

"I can't believe anyone, let alone someone I met less than a week ago, would do this for me!"

Her lemony hair awakened my senses and I squeaked

"N-No problem!"

Annabeth pulled away with stars in her eyes and it filled me with pride that I had been the one to put them there.

"I'm gonna make it up to you." She said and I immediately shook my head.

"No I don't want you to-"

"How about I make you something? Are you free tomorrow night? We can meet up at my place and hang out!"

"Yeah…but I don't think that's a good idea." I said and Annabeth's face dropped.

"Oh." A look of rejection crossed her face and I realized that came out totally wrong!

"I get it. That's a little too intimate-"

"That's not what I meant! I meant that we shouldn't meet up at you place cause of the camera's." I whispered making sure nobody around us heard. Realization dawned on Annabeth and she smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's definitely not the best idea."

I laughed at her sudden shyness and suggested

"If you really want to cook that bad you can come over to the apartment tomorrow and we can hang out there."

We both made our way to my care. We both got in, a smile still etched on my faced. I couldn't believe how happy I felt, just because _she_ was happy.

"Seriously Percy" Annabeth said as we drove off.

"You're the most kindhearted selfless person I've ever met!"

"Please Annabeth! It was nothing." I said. Her last comment had made me feel like I was king of the world.

"And plus," I added.

"You did all the work! All I did was make a few phone calls. It's definitely not worth you going through the trouble of making a meal for me! If there's one thing we've learned today it's that you hate cooking!"

"Hey! I can cook!" She said pretending to be insulted.

"I never said you couldn't cook!" I saved even though we both know she can't.

"In fact," Annabeth said ignoring me.

"My cooking is gonna be so great that you'll be begging for more!"

"Oh really?" I laughed loving how playful she was. _I wish she was like this all the time!_

"Yeah and your gonna be like 'Annabeth can I have some more? Your food was just _so_ delicious!'" She said impersonating my voice in a very low, grumbly tone.

"And you know what I'm gonna say?" She asked her grey eyes sparkling.

"What are you gonna say?" I asked playing along.

"I'm gonna say 'no' cause I hate cooking." We both laughed enjoying each other's company. It was nice to forget things for a while. To not stressed about crazy mother's or neglectful dad's, but to just push all that aside and chill.

"You know we never finished that game?" I said as we approached a stop light. I turned facing Annabeth as she gave me a questioning stare.

"What game?" She asked and I smiled.

"Twenty questions! I believe it was your turn."

"Oh the game we played, right before you gave the 'tour' of your house!" She laughed and I smirked.

"Don't lie! You know you loved the tour!"

"Oh yes, because any girl would love being thrown on top of a person's back-"

"You were laughing!" I pointed out as the light turned green.

"Because you're a kid trapped in a twenty-one-year old's body!"

"No I'm not!" I purposely whined, while pouting. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, let's start the game…What is it with you calling Thalia a pinecone?" She asked curiously.

"You mean the nickname I gave her? Pinecone face?"

"Yeah, why do you call her that?"

"Because when we were younger, she used to have this weird obsession with tress and when we went camping she would always shake the branches to see if she could make any of the leaves fall. She shook the wrong branch one day and out of nowhere at least ten pinecones came raining down on her! She fell down and when she looked up at me there was a huge pinecone in her mouth! Tiny ones were all stuck in her hair and it was one of the best days of my life!" I laughed recalling the memory. Annabeth walked with me and we continued to play the game until we reached her stop. She got out the car and we spoke through the window.

"So I'll come by tomorrow at like two thirty?" She asked and I nodded my head already feeling anxious for two thirty to come. With my excitement and happiness mixed together, I was also feeling…brave.

"You know what? Let's do something different!"

"Like what?" She asked.

"If you really want to make it up to me then…let me take you out to dinner." I said and Annabeth blinked.

"What do you mean, l-like a date!?"

I took a deep breath before saying

"Yeah, exactly like that. I'll pick you up around seven okay?"

"U-Uh yeah! That's better than okay, that's great! I-I'll see you at seven!"

I waited until her back was turned to do a fist pump. I just asked the most amazing, spectacular girl out on a date and she said yes!

She was at the door when she turned around and waved me goodbye. I waved back and she went inside. I drove off feeling like a million bucks, only one thought in mind.

 _I've got a date with Annabeth Chase!_

 **They're going on a date! Finally! I was fangirling while I was writing this! But what do you think is going to happen on their date? Is it going to be magical or a complete disaster? Stay tuned and you'll find out! Don't forget to follow, fav and review! PERCABETH IS AMAZINGLY AWESOME!**

 **See ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey my loyal readers! Extremely sorry about the ridiculously long wait, but I'm going to make it up to you guys by updating super early! My computer is really annoying me with its bipolar mood, but I've written some things in advance and a new chapter will be up very, very soon! I'm so excited for you guys to read both chapters! I am so thrilled that I've made it to CHAPTER 20! This was my first story and I remember when I had less than twenty people reading this story and now it's blossomed to having OVER A HUNDRED people reading per chapter! It's been truly phenomenal and thank you for giving my stories a chance!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _Did that just happen? No. It couldn't have, I must be dreaming…There's no way he just asked me out! There's no way…_

I walked into the dorm with a goofy smile on my face. Thalia who was in the kitchen, turned around at my arrival. He electric blue eyes stared me down as I took a seat at the table a smile still plastered on my face. _Oh. My. Gosh. Percy Jackson just asked me out!_

"Hey?" She greeted warily.

"Hi!" I chirped still on cloud nine.

"What's up with you?" She asked stirring whatever was in her pot. It was then that I noticed the delicious aroma in the room and my smile widened. Maybe that's how the restaurant will smell on our date…

"I'll tell you later!" I said, remembering the camera's that could be planted here. She raised an eyebrow, but let it go.

"Okay…Are you hungry? I made my special soup!"

She grabbed a spoon and dipped it in the pot. When she pulled it out it was coated in some thick green material. Without warning she pushed the spoon towards my lips getting it all over my mouth.

"Really Thalia!" I laughed as I licked the soup off my lips. Thalia stood back smiling, anticipating my reaction. It was suprisingly good…really good!

"This is awesome!" I said in amazement and Thalia jumped up and down.

"I know right!"

"I didn't know you could cook?"

"I can't!" She cheered and I did a double take from the spoon in her hand to her face.

"What do you mean you can't cook? That was the best soup I've ever had in my life!"

"That's the only thing I can make and its supper healthy! I drink it once a week."

"Wow…I didn't know you were so concerned about your health!"

"Well it's important to keep a balanced diet Annabeth! I eat junk six out of the seven days a week, then stuff myself with this soup…see balance!"

I laughed at her ridiculous explanation as I went and got a bowl for myself.

"What's in it?" I asked curiously.

"Corn, peas, carrots, celery, lettuce and a secret ingredient that I don't even know!" She said as she poured some into my bowl. I paused for a second.

"What do you mean you don't know? It's your soup!"

"Technically it's not 'mine'! It's Percy's mom, my aunt Sally! I made the soup, but there's this secret ingredient that she refuses to tell me! She actually sends it to me instead of telling me what it is!"

Thalia went into her purse and brought out a bag filled with a dark blue liquid substance. _It just had to be blue!_

"Oh my...how can you even get it that color?" I said squishing the bag.

Thalia shrugged her shoulders.

"Aunt Sally has skills…Maybe I'll take this to a lab one day and find out the secret ingredient myself!"

I sat back down laughing to myself. _This has been one crazy day! I got a high income job, the boy of my dreams asked me out and I got an awesome, but strange, roommate who can make delicious soup!_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Thalia asked me after a moment of silence. I looked up from my bowl smiling.

"I've never been better!" I cheered.

"Yeah well you seem a little too happy! It's the kind of happy you see in an insane asylum!"

I laughed even harder at her worried expression.

"I can assure you I'm at a sane level of happiness!"

Thalia continued to stare at me.

"You sure you don't want to tell me what's going on? I'm getting just a tad bit freaked out here!"

I was about to refuse, when I looked around the room. I didn't see any camera's and it'd be pretty easy to spot one in the plain room. The only thing here was a stove, a sink, a fridge and a table. There's not much room to hide anything let alone a camera.

"Fine I'll tell you, but you can't tell anybody!"

"I won't." She said practically bouncing in excitement. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I recalled what happened not even twenty minutes ago.

"Okay...Remember when I told you I had a crush on Percy?"

Thalia grimaced for a second making a face.

"Yeah…"

"Well," I continued blushing.

"He asked me out today…" The room was dead silent. Thalia blinked, her icy blue eyes dazed for a second.

"Wait! Like on a date?"

I nodded my head and she continued to stare at me.

"Like a date _date_! With like…flowers and everything!"

"Yeah! He's taking me to diner tomorrow!" I squealed. She stared at me for a few more seconds before yelling

"I have to call Aunt Sally!"

She ran out of the room before I had the chance to question her. _That went well!_

I went to my room and shut the door. I still couldn't believe how lucky I was. I had no idea Percy thought of me as…well dateable! How did a girl like me manage to get a guy like Percy to even look at me let alone ask me out?

My heart felt like doing cartwheels, but my body was exhausted. I took a quick shower before changing and dragging myself off to bed.

 _The Next Morning_

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" A voice kept chanting. I slowly opened my eyes and yelped realizing her close proximity.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" I gasped.

"I'm waking you up! We have a lot to do today and we won't have enough time if we don't get ready now!" Thalia exclaimed.

"R-Ready for what?" I asked sitting up. Thalia rolled her electric blue eyes.

"Your date with Percy...I never thought I'd say that before!" She said wrinkling her nose in slight disgust. That caught my attention and I sighed in relief.

"So it wasn't a dream...Percy really asked me out."

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. Keep in mind that we are talking about my cousin here!"

"Sorry!" I said sheepishly blushing. I was wide awake now and I felt like I was gonna burst from excitement. _I have a date with Percy!_

"Now hurry up and get ready! We have to go!"

"Why do we have to leave now?" I asked.

"Because we have to get you ready for your date!" She said exasperated.

"It's not till seven." I replied and glancing at the time I frowned at her.

"I have eleven hours and fifty-seven minutes to get ready-Ah!"

"I have someone I want you to meet!" She said as she continued to yank me out the room. As she was dragging me everything started to spin rapidly. I closed my eyes rubbing my temple with the other hand.

Stopping Thalia asked

"Are you okay?"

I blinked a few times waiting for the dizziness to subside.

"Yeah…I forgot to tell you I have a concussion."

"How the hell did you get a concus-"

"Thalia?" A voice asked from the kitchen interrupting her.

"We're coming!" Thalia yelled back making me wince. She shot me an apologetic look before then proceeding to drag me again. _This is going to be an interesting school year with her!_

Thalia brought me into the kitchen, where I saw a familiar face. It was the young girl who assisted the doctor when I was being examined for a concussion.

Recognition flashed across her face and she let out a high pitched squeal. Very loudly, if I might add! Thalia must've jumped three feet in the air.

"Piper! What is wrong with you?!"

Piper ignored her rushing over to me.

"Do you remember me?" She asked excitedly. I nodded my head slowly, a little scared of her to be honest.

"You were the nurse that helped me-"

"Wait! You two know each other?" Thalia asked confused. Her blue eyes darted back and forth between us.

"Yeah! I nursed her a few days back…So you're going on a date with Percy?"

I nodded my head shyly and she smirked.

"I knew you liked him! I so called that one Thals! I knew they's end up together-"

"No I called that one!" Thalia argued and Piper frowned.

"Nuh uh! I called them first!"

"No you didn't! She's _my_ roommate!"

"Yeah, well she was _my_ patient!"

"Fine! Then I called you and Jason…I think I just threw up in my mouth again!"

Piper's cheeks took on a dark red color.

"Jason and I aren't together!"

"But you will be…Okay now I'm gonna go rinse out my mouth! I'll be right back." With that last note Thalia walked out.

An awkward silence passed before I finally asked

"So…I assume you're friends with Thalia?"

She nodded her head, her cheeks fading to a light rosy color.

"Unfortunately yes. We met in high school where we just hit it off."

"Oh. No offense or anything, but…why are you here?" I cringed at how rude that sounded and it must've shown on my face because she started to laugh.

"It's okay! Thalia called me cause she wanted me to help you get ready for your date and…some other stuff!" She said.

"Wow. I didn't know Thalia could be so…" I couldn't find the right words.

I didn't want to say caring, because then it's sound like I'm insulting her, but I was really taken aback that Thalia would go to such lengths to help me. I thought she wouldn't want anything to do with this date since after all I was going out with her cousin!

"Thoughtful? I know! Thalia's like a vicious spiky dog! Very scary, but very loyal!"

I questioned her choice of words.

"Well enough talk about Thalia! Let's talk about your date tonight! Do you know where you're going?" She asked eyes shining. I couldn't help letting out a small smile.

"He didn't tell me. All I know is that we're going to a restaurant."

Thalia walked back into the room and in her hand was a clipboard.

"So this is the schedule for today!" Thalia said showing Piper. Piper read it over before nodding her head.

"Seems good!"

I waited for Thalia to show me, but she never did. They just stared at me mischievously and I sighed.

"I'll just go get ready."

After I got dressed we left the dorm room and got into Thalia's car. I still don't know where I'm going, but I do know it's going to be a long day!

An awkward silence had settled into the car as I played with the zipper of my jacket. No it's not because I forgot my ADHD medicine or the medicine for my concussion because I didn't! (Though I wonder if it's safe to take the two together) I am just very nervous!

"So…" Piper started.

"I heard about the incident with Rachel."

An uncomfortable silence settled in the car for a second while I frowned at the mention of her name. Thalia scoffed.

"Oh please! Rachel's just bitter because Perc doesn't want her…I can't stand her."

"C'mon she's not that bad!" Piper argued and I raised an eyebrow.

"How did you hear about Rachel?" I asked.

"Percy told me!" Piper said shrugging her shoulders. I paused for a second before shaking my head.

"This is so creepy! It's like everyone I meet is either related or friends with Percy!"

The tension broke as we all laughed and Piper cooed

"It must be fate!"

Thalia looked at me through the rear view mirror and she rolled her eyes. I covered my laugh with a cough.

"You know he can't stop talking about you?" Piper continued oblivious. She was playing with the purple feather in her hair as she looked out the window, smiling.

"Really?" I asked not believing her, but smiling despite myself.

"Yeah! When you were in the hospital he was either worrying about you or talking about how nice you were…I so called that one." She murmured the last part so Thalia wouldn't hear, but I did.

We made a sharp turn into a huge parking lot. There was a good amount of cars already parked, but it wasn't jam packed.

"Where are we?" I asked and Thalia grinned mischievously.

"It's time to go shopping!"

 _Time Skip_

"Makeup time!" Piper yelled from the kitchen and I groaned.

We had arrived at the dorm not even five minutes ago, from a ridiculously long day of 'getting ready'. It was five o'clock and Piper was freaking out!

"Don't make me come in there!" Thalia gave me a sympathetic look, but I could tell she was relieved that her work was done. Sighing I got up.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out. I looked at the screen and nearly had a heart attack when Percy's name flashed across it.

"Just give me a minute Piper…I need to make a phone call."

I didn't hear her response as I rushed to my room. Locking the door, I cleared my voice before answering.

"Percy?"

"Annabeth! Uh y-yeah it's Percy!" He said and I couldn't fight off the smile that appeared on my face.

"What's up?"

"I…I'm really sorry Annabeth, but something's come up. I have to cancel our date."

My heart sank and my smile instantly vanished.

"Oh."

"I'm really sorry I-"

"It's okay. I get it, but is there anything I could help with?" I asked trying to ignore the pain I felt.

"No! It's just best if we don't see each other right now!"

I froze not knowing what to say. That familiar feeling of worthlessness flooded through me again and I stuttered

"O-Oh…I didn't know you felt that way."

 _God, why'd I do this to myself?_

I waited for him to say something, but I didn't hear anything on the other line. Looking at my phone I saw that he hung up. It's like the punches just keep rolling in. I blinked a few times pushing back tears. I refuse to cry about this!

Throwing my phone on my bed I did my best to walk back into the room with my head held high. I decided to tell Thalia first, who was sitting on the couch engrossed in MasterChef.

"Thalia-"

"Shhhh!" She exclaimed.

"I'm about to find out who's eliminate-"

"Percy canceled our date." I blurted out and she paused. Her face remained neutral and she stood up looking me in the eyes.

"What?!" She finally screamed and I flinched back. Her blue eyes were shocked and angry at the same time and I questioned if telling anyone was the right decision at all.

"What do you mean he cancelled?!"

A loud thump was heard from the kitchen along with an ear piercing

"WHAT?!"

Piper came rushing into the room and stood next to an equally shocked and angry Thalia.

"What do you mean he cancelled?! He can't cancel!" Her kaleidoscope eyes burned with fury. I tried not to feel so emotional, but I found myself chocking up as I explained

"He thinks it's best that we don't s-see each other…" My voice broke a little at the end. I tried to brush it off with a smile, but it wasn't long before a few stubborn tears fell.

I put my hands over my face as more started to fall.

"Oh Annie, don't cry!" I heard Thalia say, not that it helped. I think it even made me cry more!

I felt a pair of arms hug me and soon after another pair. Wiping my face I removed my hands and hugged them.

"I'll be fine." I said through tearful eyes and Piper cried

"But I won't! Do you know how much time I spent trying to find a color lipstick for you?!"

I couldn't help, but laugh though I was still sad. We all pulled apart and I sat on the couch my shoulders sagging.

"I just don't know why he changed his mind! He's the one who asked me out…what did I do wrong?"

"Don't think like that Annabeth!" Thalia chastised me.

"You did absolutely nothing wrong! It isn't like Percy to just bail on you like that!"

"I know, so what could I have possibly done wrong?" I cried. I felt so confused again and I didn't know what was wrong with me.

"Nothing! You did nothing wrong!" Piper said, but I didn't believe her. Thalia walked away muttering

"I'll be right back…"

A few minutes later when I had finally calmed down Thalia entered back into the room. She had the clipboard from earlier in her hand. She showed it to Piper who began to smile.

"Okay!" Piper said hoping up with enthusiasm I didn't know she had left.

"We are having a girls night out!" She announced.

"Why?" I whined.

"I just want to sit on the couch and watch SpongeBob!"

"No." Piper said dismissing my arguments and grabbing my arm.

"You're going to get up and we are going to get ready for a girl's night out! This day will not end in disaster, so put on one of the new outfits we bought and meet me in the kitchen!"

I looked at Thalia for backup, but all she did was smirk and say

"Get to it! We don't have all day!"

Dragging myself to my room, I opened one of the bag of clothes we bought and picked out the dress that was white on the top, but gold on the bottom. _This was the dress I was gonna wear tonight for our date…_

Pushing all the wishful thinking out of my head I quickly changed and walked back outside. I went into the kitchen like she asked and saw Piper their waiting on me.

"Okay…" She started. She put a mirror in front of me so I could see what she was doing.

"I'm honestly not a big fan of makeup, but I think it's nice on special occasions so…I'm just going to put an ounce of pinkish lipstick-"

She dabbed the stick on my bottom lip and asked me to rub it in. I did and saw the slight color on my lips. It actually didn't look that bad!

"Now I'm going to add a little shine, to make it look nice and…shiny!" She smeared some lip gloss on me and again I rubbed it in.

"Awww! I picked such a good color!" She did a little celebratory dance and I laughed.

She turned the mirror away from me for a while as she did a few more things to my appearance. I felt powders and brushes stroke my face lightly and she was doing something with my eyelashes, that freaked me out at first! Slowly but surely I was starting to feel better.

"Done!" She squealed excited. She handed me the mirror and the girl I saw was…different. Her face seemed to have more color and life to it. My eyelashes were curlier and for once my grey eyes had life to them.

"Wow…This is amazing, what did you do?!"

"You'll find out!" She said grinning. I frowned at her and opened my mouth to object when the doorbell rang. Thalia came running out of her room and yelled

"Everyone put on their shoes!"

I stared at her like she was a mad woman, but quickly put on some white flats.

"We're going now?" I asked surprised.

Thalia and Piper nodded their head pushing me to the door. Looking back at their grinning faces I opened the door. Looking at who it was I felt like all the air was sucked out of me, yet I was finally breathing again.

"Hey." Percy breathed, looking handsome as ever standing in the doorway. His green eyes stared into my grey ones with such raw emotion that I was once again captured by them. Grabbing one of my hands he smiled, slipping a single rose into it.

"Hey…"

 **AWWWW! Did you guys get the Percabeth chills, cause I did! I felt so happy writing this chapter cause just a little over a year ago I uploaded this stories first chapter and…it's been one hell of a ride! I can't tell you how much writers block I got from this story alone! Thanks to all those who have been following this story from day one and to all those that are here now! (Ignore the grammar in the following sentence) You guys just like PERCABETH IS AWESOME!**

 **See ya!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! I told you guys I'd update earlier! I hope you guys loved last chapter, you're going to love this one even more! It's super cute and filled with Percabeth feels! I have nothing more to say so…read away!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Words can't describe how I'm feeling right now. It's still taking everything a while to sink in. Percy was here. Percy was standing in front of me!

"Wow." He had a handsome smile on his face.

"You look absolutely stunning!"

"I-I wasn't expecting you-Well technically I was, but then you called and…y-yeah." I stammered out.

Percy laughed at my awkwardness and I blushed. Not even a full minute into talking to him and I'm already blushing!

"We'll give you two some alone time…" Piper said as her and Thalia slipped past us. I blinked coming back to earth. I forgot that they were here.

"But what about our girls night?" I asked stupidly.

"Oh, _we're_ having a girl's night!" Thalia grinned gesturing to her and Piper.

"While you and Percy go on your date! We'll be here a little later in case you guys want to-" Piper quickly placed a hand over her mouth and dragged Thalia out the doorway.

"Have fun!" She yelled as Thalia struggled to get her hand off of her.

We were left alone now and I didn't know what to say. I looked down at the flower in my hand and smiled.

"I'm really sorry about our phone call earlier I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or hang up on you! I just get really nervous around you and then I start blabbering and saying things I don't mean, and then my phone died in the middle of-"

"Wait. You get nervous around me?" I asked.

Percy looked at me sheepishly.

"Well yeah, it's…you!"

"I get nervous around you!" I said and he chuckled.

"I kind of knew that already!" He smiled and embarrassment covered me from head to toe.

"Oh…Am I that obvious?" _Why am I such a goof!_

"You're nervous around everyone Annabeth! Though you have started to warm up to me…you've even gotten mad at me a few times!"

I smiled shyly at him.

"Yeah. Sorry about that-"

"Don't apologize! I kind of, in a weird way, like it when you're a little mad at me!"

"Wow. Nice to know you enjoy my anger!" I laughed. Realizing what he said Percy's cheeks turned a bright red.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! I meant, I like it when you stand up for yourself! See this is what I mean when I say you make me nervous!"

"I can assure you that you have no reason to be nervous around me-"

I stopped talking as he lifted my hand to his chest. Underneath the soft white material that was his shirt, I felt the rapid thumping of his heart.

"Wow." I said amazed. It was going so fast and I don't think I've ever felt so wanted until now! He lowered my hand but continued to hold onto it.

"Let's get out of here!" He said and together we walked out his hand laced in mine. I felt like I was in some crazy dream!

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere!" He replied chuckling.

We got to his car and when we got in, he turned and faced me. His green eyes stared into my grey ones and it felt like magic was in the air.

"I'm really glad you agreed to this date." He said sweetly and it was then that I saw the insecurity lying deep beneath his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Percy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I don't know. You're just so…amazing."

I smiled at his response and truthfully replied back

"So are you!"

He leaned over and gave me a soft peck on the cheek. My eyes widened as I looked at him shocked, when he retracted. My cheek tingled and he smiled at my expression.

I was still grinning when he started the ignition and that grin stayed on my face all the way till we reached the restaurant.

I gasped when it came into view. It was absolutely gorgeous! Bright light's shined all around the building, lighting up the streets and sky! The structure from the outside was complex, but designed perfectly! It was the most beautiful restaurant I had ever seen!

"I thought you'd like it!" Percy said taking me out of my thoughts.

"H-How did you even-"

"Courtesy of your new boss…I guess having a rich dad in your life can have a few perks!"

"I can't eve-You brough-Oh my god!" I finally squealed and Percy threw his head back laughing, a dazzling smile on his face.

"C'mon let's head in!" He said once we were parked. I eagerly got out of the car, not even waiting for Percy to open the door for me.

"Hurry up Percy! If the outsides this great, just imagine how great the inside will be!"

"I'm moving as fast as I can!" He laughed and I paused before walking back to him. I grabbed his hand and willed him to go faster.

"Where are you finding this supernatural strength?" He asked as we approached the place. I shrug my shoulders continuing to push him until we reached the front door.

"After you!" Percy said opening the door, doing a dramatic bow.

I rolled my eyes at his silliness, but couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Upon our arrival a man in a black uniform smiled at us. Percy gave his megawatt smile back, greeting him with a firm handshake.

"Right this way Mr. Jackson."

The man escorted us to a private table and looking around the restaurant my excitement turned into anxiousness.

 _This is a very expensive place,_ I realized.

Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling illuminating the place, as waiters walked back and forth between each neatly clothed table. The costumers sitting at the table seemed to know something I didn't because they were all wearing a black. The men wore black suits and all the women were black dressed to match.

I looked down at my all white sundress and felt like a complete idiot. I stuck out like a sore thumb. I turned my attention to Percy's attire and even he was wearing a black dress shirt!

 _Oh get ahold of yourself Annabeth,_ I internally scolded myself. _Percy doesn't care how I'm dressed, he likes me for who I am!_

We walked to a secluded table, separated from all the rest by a velvet rope. The waiter unhooked it for us and judging by the number of heads that turned towards us, I knew that not a lot of people had the 'privilege' of sitting at this table. My cheeks flamed at the amount of attention, while Percy smiled at me oblivious.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly!" The man said and I squeaked out a small 'thank you' before we were left alone. I quietly scanned the room and saw that some people were still looking at us, while others had retuned back to their meal.

"Percy this is…amazing!" I said honestly, despite my insecurities. His eyes were lit up like a Christmas tree as he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I was hoping you'd like it! I've only been here a handful of times and when Thalia called me, I knew I had to make things up to you somehow-"

"Thalia called you?" I asked continuing to look at the décor astonished.

"Yeah. She called on the house phone and started blasting me for being such an idiot. She made me realize how stupid sounded on the phone with you and I wanted to make things right so…here we are!"

His cheeks were red and he purposely looked away from me. I moved closer to him, smelling his fragrance.

"Well you certainly know how to cheer a girl up!" I smiled, kissing his cheek like he did to me in the car.

I pulled back blushing, not feeling nearly as confident anymore by the look on his face. His eyes were wide and I didn't know if that was from shock or embarrassment.

An unpleasant silence settled over us and I was about to apologize when a voice snapped us out of our little dilemma.

"Good evening! My name is Charlotte and I will be your server today!" A feminine voice greeted and I turned my attention to the waitress.

She was an African American girl with beautifully clear coco brown skin. She had her hair in a short sophisticated bob and her dark eyes shined with politeness.

"Good evening!" I replied back shyly. She smiled at me and I gave her a strained one back.

"Huh…Oh, hello!" Percy said snapping out of whatever state he was in.

"May I start you off with drinks or are you ready to order?" She asked. I hadn't even looked at the menu since we'd arrived, but luckily Percy spoke.

"We'll just start with drinks, I'll have a Sprite. What would you like Annabeth?" He asked still not fully looking me in the eyes.

"I-I'll have the same."

She nodded her head before asking

"Made with the extra ingredient right, Mr. Jackson."

Percy chuckled slightly, nodding at her. I raised an eyebrow wanting to question him, but refrained still a little embarrassed from my previous actions. She left us alone and I picked up my menu, making sure to actually read it this time!

It was very thin, only a double sided sheet of paper that consisted of foods even I couldn't pronounce! I struggled for about thirty seconds, before finally deciding to ask him.

"What does this say?" I asked pointing to the words on the menu. I felt stupid for having to ask him, but I couldn't figure it out!

A smile appeared on his face as he leaned over to see what I was pointing at.

"That's _Fricasse_! That's a lamb stew and it's really good! It was the first thing I tried when I came here for the first time. You have good taste!"

"Thanks. What language is that?"

"Greek. It's a Greek restaurant, with a little French mixed in. I don't know why dad decided to mix the two but, I guess it kind of works!" He shrugs his shoulder and I noticed he hasn't even bothered to look at the menu.

"What are you going to get?"

"Macaroni and Cheese!"

I laughed thinking he was joking, but seeing his excited face I realized he was being serious.

"Wait. You're really going to order Mac and Cheese?"

"Yup and it's going to be delicious!"

I tried to hide my laughter, but couldn't.

"Is that even allowed?!" I giggled and he nodded his head vigorously.

"When you're the owner's son, everything's allowed! You should try it, it'll blow your mind!"

I shook my head at his antics, but he insisted.

"Please!" He pleaded making his eyes adorably large.

"I don't even like Mac and Cheese that much-"

"You'll love it, just give it a chance! For me Annabeth!"

I'd like to say it took a while and that I gave a good fight, but five seconds after he gave me the puppy dog eyes I caved. I couldn't resist him! He was too cute!

The waitress came back with the drinks and I almost choked on my own saliva, when she set them down. I honestly don't think I'll ever fully get used to his obsession with the color blue.

"Your special drinks!" She said as she gave us straws. I gave Percy a look and he gave me a sheepish but happy smile back. My heart fluttered.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes," Percy said wiggling his eyebrows at me when she wasn't looking. I tried to hold back my laughter as he told her

"We'll have two orders of Macaroni and Cheese!"

The waitress raised an eyebrow, but covered her shock.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jackson, but I'm not sure we serve that here!"

"Oh they serve it! Just ask the cook to make it and tell him Percy said hi!"

The lady looked at us confused as she walked back to the kitchen. When she left I shook my head at him. He winked in response taking a sip of his blue Sprite.

"Remember, you're the one who agreed to go out with me!" He reminded me.

"Yeah and I'm very happy I did…Just one question."

"What?" He asked. I suddenly became very shy and aware of our surroundings.

"Why d-did you-um…you know-"

"Ask you out?" He filled in teasingly. He laughed not knowing how curious I really was.

"Because…" He trailed off and I frowned.

"Because?"

"You're really gonna make me say it?" His face was turning a bright red and I nodded my head.

"Why did you ask me out?" I repeated and he sighed.

"I asked you out because I like you! Okay?" He breathed avoiding eye contact with me again.

Time seemed to stop as I stared at his red face wondering if he was telling the truth.

"Really?"

"Really." He nodded his head seriously. I blinked, my entire body feeling electrified with happiness.

"That's a-amazing! No, it's better than amazing, that's incredible! I didn't know yo-"

I was cut off when the waitress came back.

"So it turns out we do serve Macaroni and Cheese, and your meal will be out shorty. I apologize for the miscommunication!"

"It's fine." Percy assured her, but with a strained smile.

 _Time Skip_

We were back in his car and driving to my dorm, after a delicious dinner and everything was supposed to be perfect. But it wasn't. Something was wrong.

Percy eyes seemed to have a dark gloom over them and he wasn't smiling as brightly anymore. I tried to figure out what was up with him, but every time I asked he lied and said he was okay.

"You never did tell me why you almost cancelled our date." I brought up trying to get some conversation going in the tense car.

Percy shrugged his shoulders, his eyes cloudy.

"Car issues."

"Oh. How'd you get it to work?"

"Dad." He answered vaguely and I tried to prevent the frustrating sigh that threatened to escape my lips. His whole attitude was confusing me and I was getting mixed signals. I scanned his face as his sad eyes remained on the road. We reached my campuses, but I didn't get out of the car.

"Percy, why are you acting like this, why are you upset?"

"I'm not upse-"

"Don't lie to me, I know somethings bothering you! So spill!"

"It's nothing Annabeth! I just-" He stopped abruptly and I waited for him to go on. When he remained silent I groaned banging my head on the dash board.

"If this is a trick to try and get me mad, it's not gonna work!"

I heard him chuckle and a small smile came to my face.

"It's not."

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No! But…" He trailed off and I picked my head up.

"But what? Was it something I said?"

I was beginning to get nervous and I was hastily trying to remember all the things I said tonight.

"No-Well it's what you didn't say."

I raised my eyebrows even more confused.

"What are you talking abo-"

"You didn't say it back." He admitted finally facing me. I was taken aback at how dark and sad his beautiful eyes were and I blinked to regain focus.

"Uh, didn't say what back?"

"That you…you know!" He was becoming frazzled and uncomfortable, but I didn't know why.

"Percy, I'm really not good at these guessing games-"

"That you liked me! I told you I liked you, but you didn't say it back!"

Silence settled over us as neither one of us knew what to do. I was too shocked to speak.

 _That's what he was upset about? Because he thought I didn't like him back?!_

Percy looked away from me, staring at his palms. His eyes held disappointment and sadness and I couldn't believe I had caused that. Was it wrong to say I felt ecstatic because of it!

"Look, I'm not mad at you. I'm just disappointed cause I really like you and-"

My fit of laughter cut him off. I don't know where it came from, but once I started laughing I couldn't stop!

"I'm sorry!" I giggled. His face looked so sad and defeated, but I knew that would all change once I told him the truth. I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Listen to me when I say this okay? I. Like. You."

Percy pulled away from me shaking his head.

"It's fine Annabeth you don't have to lie…"

"I'm not lying! I really like you! And I mean like, _like_ you! I thought you knew that already! Why do you think I get so nervous around you?"

"Well I thought you might've liked me back, but when you didn't say it back tonight I just assumed…you weren't interested!" He explained his face red. I felt bad for laughing at his misery, but I just couldn't help myself. I burst out into another fit of giggles as he covered his face in embarrassment.

"You're laughing at me!"

"I am!" I agreed and he groaned.

"But…I'm gonna make it up to you, and this time I won't take no for an answer!"

"Oh god please don't cook for me!" He 'begged' and now it was my time to scowl.

"It doesn't involve me cooking…jerk." I muttered the last part, but he heard it anyway. He stuck his tongue out at me and I shoved his shoulder.

"I was going to invite you to come inside to watch Nemo, but I guess you don't want-"

He was out of the car before I got the chance to even finish my sentence. Running over to my side he opened my door and practically dragged me out the car. I purposely dragged my feet and he gave me a warning look.

"I'll throw you over my back again!" He threatened and I blushed at the memory.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Of course he did. He swept me right off my feet, picking me up as if I was nothing. I squealed for him to put me down, but he just continued to walk faster.

"I hate you." I said, glad he couldn't see my smile form this angle.

"Not true." He said and I could hear the smirk on his face.

"In fact, you actually like, _like_ me!"

 **YAY! Another chapter down! The Percabeth date to be continued. Hope you guys loved this chapter as much as I did and I will see you guys soon! Don't forget to follow, fav and review! PERCABETH IS FANTABULOUS!**

 **See ya!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yay! I'm early! I'm going to start off by saying that this chapter is going to have you Percabeth fans going crazy! The feels are just everywhere! Thanks to everyone that followed, faved and reviewed! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Once we were inside, where Percy finally put me down, I started preparing for the movie. I opened up the cabinets and took out the popcorn. Heating it up while Percy sat in the living room, I thought about how our date was going so far. It wasn't perfect but it was perfect for us!

I remember the dates Luke used to take me on…if you can even call them 'dates'. It was more like him dragging me to places to meet people where it felt forced and uncomfortable, much like our relationship. Though I didn't like Luke in a romantic or friendship way I can't help, but compare him and Percy. It's like night and day!

Luke was mean and degrading towards me and made me cry, while Percy's sweet and makes me smile. With Luke I felt small. I felt like I'd never amount to anything good, especially with my preoccupied family that couldn't spare me just five minutes of their time! I felt worthless and like I wasn't good enough, I still feel that way most of the time…But everything's different with Percy!

Just thinking about him makes my stomach go crazy with butterflies! He's unlike any guy I've ever met and for the first time I actually _like_ someone! I was slowly becoming addicted to him and I've only known him for less than a week.

"Annabeth?" He called and I came out of my thoughts. Blinking I realized he was right in front of me.

"H-Hey!" I stuttered and he smiled amused.

"Hey!" He teased mocking me.

"You've been staring at the ground for like a minute straight! Everything all right?"

I stared at his playful, but slightly concerned eyes before regathering myself. I smiled at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about things!"

He raised an unconvinced eyebrow at my vague response.

"What kind of things?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders, not sure how to answer that.

"Um…Good things?" I guessed and he chuckled.

"I'd surely hope they were good things! I mean you're on a date with me!" He said cockily and I rolled my eyes.

I turned to the microwave and took out the popcorn. Pouring it into a bowl as Percy watched me I asked him

"Sorry I spaced out, did you need something?"

"Nah! I just wanted to see if you were okay?" He answered and I smiled though he couldn't see it.

"Well," I said turning back around.

"I'm fine! I was just waiting on the popcorn, so let's go!"

I felt his gaze on me as I walked to the living room with the popcorn in my hand. Looking at the couch I contemplated whether to sit towards the middle or the side of it. This is my first real date and I don't know if sitting too close to him would make me come off as sleazy or if sitting too far from him would make me come across as a prude...Am I a prude for even putting this much thought into it?

I sat down somewhere in the middle of the two, ending up in a kind of awkward position. Percy sat down right in the middle, not even looking to see where he was on the couch. I watched as he leaned back on the couch with one leg propped up in the other, in a manly sort of way. He oozed confidence, something he didn't have a few minutes ago in the car. Thinking back to that moment, it reminded me that he was a little human too. I relaxed just the tiniest bit.

"So before we start, I wanted to talk to you about a few things?" He said and I gasped in mock shock.

"You're willing to delay Nemo for me?!"

A deep chuckle escaped his lips and I couldn't help, but glance down. His lips were nice and plump. They looked smooth and soft as I transfixed, watched him moisten them. I was beginning to wonder if I was as prudish as I had originally thought.

"Yes Annabeth, as drastic as it may sound Nemo can wait! I just wanted to ask you a few questions, get to know you a little more…If that's okay with you?"

I snapped my eyes back up to meet his eyes, trying to get back out of my trance.

"U-Uh yeah!" I answered and he gave me a weird look.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I readjusted on the couch.

"Yeah, it's fine! Ask away!"

"Okay um, first question is…Are you from New York?"

I shook my head and Percy cocked his head.

"Nope! I was born and raised in San Francisco."

"Really? Then why'd you decide to go to college here?"

I paused for a second my heart stopping.

"I hadn't really thought about that!" Percy stared at me expectantly. I forced a smile and a nonchalant shrug.

"I guess I just wanted to get away from the drama at home and I wanted to kinda…start over!"

Percy nodded his head and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I understand. It must've been hard living with your parents and everything after your brothers were born." He said sympathetically.

"You have no idea…What about you?" I asked changing the topic.

"We're you born in New York?"

I reached for the bowl of popcorn and placed it in the small gap between us. I shoved a handful in my mouth as he spoke.

"Yeah! I grew up here and when I was applying for colleges, I didn't see any reason to move away. Plus I had to make sure my mom was okay, so-"

"Awww!" I cooed and his face turned a light pink.

"That's so sweet! You're a true mama's-boy!"

If I ever have a son, I'd want him to love me as much as Percy loves his mom. I haven't talked to my dad for a few weeks now and whenever we do talk, it's always formal and forced. But I can't blame anyone, but myself for that…

"Well considering all I had was my mom growing up, I kind of have to be!" He laughed, but I frowned.

"I take it you didn't see your dad that much?"

Percy shook his head, the glow in his eyes diming.

"No. He was too busy running his company, which is why we don't get along so well."

Percy had a small smile on his face, but anyone could tell that it was fake. Underneath it all I saw the hurt and the pain. A sad silence came over us for a brief moment, before I cleared my throat.

"Well at least he's trying…And I'm glad you are too." I complimented, remembering how his dad helped him with his car. I don't know how he did it or what the problem was, but I was grateful he was there. If it wasn't for him, Percy and I never would've gone on this date.

I could tell he was starting to get uncomfortable from all the shifting he was doing and the uneasiness in his eyes. He asked me another question.

"How do you like having Thalia as a roommate?"

I chuckled at his question as the tension in the room lightened. Thalia was an interesting person! She's unlike any girl in New York that I've ever met and I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing!

"I actually like living with Thalia, despite her craziness! I thought she's be a little too wild for me at first, but she's kind of like you! But-"

"Wow!" Percy exclaimed shocked.

"I can't believe you just compared me to Thalia, I am truly offended!"

I laughed as he placed a hand over his heart.

"No! I mean the vibes you two give off are similar!"

Percy threw his body dramatically over the couch putting his hands over his face.

"You're killing me Annabeth! I've never been so insulted in my life!"

"Oh please! It's a compliment, you're both strong willed and like little kids on the inside!"

Percy contemplated this for a second before frowning.

"I'll take strong willed, but I am not a child on the inside!" He argued and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You so are! For goodness sakes Percy, the only reason you're here is to watch Nemo!"

"Hey, Nemo is an awesome movie! And that's not the only reason I'm here!" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

I thought about what he was suggesting and I blushed profoundly. My nerves were through the roof and my heart was beating out of my chest. _I hadn't even thought about doing that! I'm waiting for marriage and it's only been the first date!_

"Um, P-Percy-"

"Not sex Annabeth! Get your mind out of the gutter!" He scolded me smirking and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I was talking about you! I'm here cause I wanted to be with you!" He threw his head back laughing, while my heart calmed down to normal speed again.

"Couldn't you have just said that!" I murmured embarrassed. I pulled my blonde hair to my face, shaking my head.

"Well how was I supposed to know that you were going to think some naughty thoughts-"

"They weren't dirty thoughts! They were just worried, scared ones!"

"Okay…I'll just pretend that doesn't hurt my ego!"

I gave up shaking my head at him. I looked up at his handsome face, giving up.

"I really hate you sometimes!"

He smirked taking a handful of popcorn.

"I know, but I also know you like, _like_ me a lot!"

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope!" He said and it was my time to smirk.

"Well then I guess, I'll have to make sure you don't forget how I caught you playing with a stuffed fish the first time we met-"

"Hey! That's not fair!" He whined and I shrugged my shoulders.

"We agreed, you'd forget about that!"

He pouted and I exclaimed

"Ha! That's just proves that you're childish!"

"Well you're attracted to someone childish so the joke is on you!" He stuck his tongue out at me and I hit his shoulder. Percy's eyes widened as he looked at me in mock shock, amusement sparkling in his beautiful eyes.

"Did the nice, sweet, shy, Annabeth Chase just hit me?" He gasped.

I rolled my eyes at his antics, but knew he was right. Two days ago, I would not have the courage to even be talking to him.

"She did and she'll do it again!" I laughed, but stopped when he suddenly leaned in a lot closer than I expected. I don't know the cause for the sudden action. He literally just surged forward!

I thought it was unintentional, until he continued to move forward. I froze. He had a daring look in his eyes, that made my stomach leap. Electricity crackled in the air as his lips inched closer and closer. He had a sly, charming smile on his face and I was thankful I was sitting down as my knees started to feel weak.

He leaned a little closer before abruptly stopping. I stared at him transfixed. He opened his mouth and spoke in a deep smooth voice.

"I'm sorry, what was she gonna do?" He asked and I didn't even know what he was referring to. _What were we talking about prior to this?_

Everything seemed to fade out as I focused on nothing but his handsome face. My mouth moved, but I couldn't form a sentence. I was distracted by his amazingly hypnotizing eyes.

"She w-was, uh-going t-to…uh y-yeah!"

Percy pulled back laughing and I snapped out of my trance. _What just happened?_ I shook my head and blinked several times, as I came back to reality.

"And she's back! The shy, sweet Annabeth is back!" He snickered.

I blushed when I realized what happened and pulled back into my seat on the furthest side of the couch. His ongoing laughter only increased my embarrassment.

"Damn!" He smirked casually leaning back into his seat.

"I really thought that super bold Annabeth, would've come out and gave me a kiss!"

Mortified I shook my head, stuttering like a fool

"I-I guess she j-just doesn't k-kiss on the first date!"

Percy smiled at me and reassured me

"It's fine Annabeth, I was only kidding!"

His efforts did little to help especially since I could still hear the amusement in his voice. I felt stupid and prudish again!

I didn't say anything as I tried to gather my thoughts together and an awkward silence passed between us. I didn't trust my mouth to speak cause I know whatever I say will come out awkward.

 _God why did I freeze? I should've just kissed him right then and there! But hell, do I even know how to kiss?_

"I'm sorry," Percy apologized after a moment.

"I shouldn't have done tha-"

"It's fine Percy! I'm not mad at you just very…embarrassed!" I squeaked. He stared at me and my already red face darkened.

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me! If you randomly tried to kiss me, I'd probably have a heart attack!"

I raised an eyebrow at him and cocked my head, not knowing if I was just extremely insulted or complemented.

"Yes Annabeth, that is a compliment!" He clarified.

"Am I really tha-"

"Obvious? Sometimes!" He smiled shrugging and I frowned. _This date wasn't going in my favor, right now!_

"I am not obvious!" I retorted already forming a plan. It was a pretty crazy one, but it was worth a shot! It was time to do something bold and daring for once!

"Oh really?" Percy asked sitting up straighter. I did the same, but moved a little closer to him.

"Prove it?"

I kept moving forward on the couch, coming closer and closer to him. I grabbed his hand as tingles erupted up my arm. Percy looked down at our intertwined hands, before snapping his eyes back to me. Still I advanced.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" I asked and Percy blinked.

"I-If you what?"

"If I kissed you. What would you do?" I repeated slowly, despite my racing heart. But I had made up my mind and there was no turning back now. I was going to kiss him.

"I d-don't know!" He stammered and I smiled. _Well I guess we're going to find out…_

 **And you will find out…Next chapter! Dang! That was intense! Who knew Annabeth had it in her! Or does she? Shout out to ABSTARCT0118! I can always count on you to review! Always! You're a reader that I can count on and for that I thank you! Don't forget to follow, fav, and review! I will see you guys soon! PERCABETH ROCKS!**

 **See ya!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi you guys! I apologize for the late update, I was really busy for the pass three weeks, but thing are getting a lot better! Updates should be happening a lot more frequently, so yay! Now onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordon does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I slowly leaned in to close the gap between Percy and I. I felt him do the same and wondered how I would kiss him with the gigantic smile on my face. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind.

I felt the heat radiating from him and our lips had just started to touch when a loud girlish scream erupted.

"No!"

Shocked I screamed, jumping away from Percy. I grabbed onto my chest, feeling my racing heart and turned to look at the intruder.

"What are you doing?!" Piper yelled again and we both flinched. She was all red faced as her hands stood firmly planted on her hips, her faced twisting into an unattractive scowl.

"H-How did you-"

"Thalia! I told you we should've come here earlier!" Piper whined stomping her feet.

Like magic Thalia popped into the room an annoyed expression on her face. When did they come in?

"What happened now?" Thalia said irritated and Piper put a pointed glare in our direction.

"They were about to kiss! Freaking kiss and it's all because of you!"

At this point I was utterly confused. If there was anyone routing for Percy and I to kiss, I thought it'd be Piper.

"So? I already thought they were going to do a lot more than kiss-"

"What are you guys doing here?" I finally squeaked standing up. I didn't look at Percy as I faced an enraged Piper.

"Shouldn't you be having your girl's night out? You said you'd be back late!"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually do anything with him!" She explained irrationally. I felt Percy stand up behind me.

"I should probably go."

"No!" I exclaimed whipping my head around to face him, the same time Piper said

"Yes!"

I threw her a glare before turning back to Percy. I gave him an apologetic look as he stood there embarrassed.

"You don't have to go! We haven't even started the movie!"

"We'll watch it during our next date. I'm assuming there will be a next date?" He asked his face pink and I internally squealed. _There was going to be a next date!_

"Of course!" I smiled and with a burst of courage, I didn't know I had left, I kissed him on the cheek. I pulled back ignoring Thalia's gagging sounds behind me.

"Okay now move it buster!" Piper yelled dragging Percy out of the living room.

"I'll text you!" He called back and I giggled.

"I'll be waiting!"

As she was dragging Percy out the door, I heard Piper let out a high pitched

"Aww!"

I rolled my eyes. _This girl has got to be bipolar!_

I heard the door slam and looked at Thalia. She stared back at me, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, so don't ask me."

I frowned as Piper came back into the room. She stood beside Thalia and smiled at me, as if she didn't just cut my date short. She cocked her head at me when I didn't smile back.

"What?" She asked and I stared at her incredulously.

"What do you mean 'what'? You just threw out my date!" I exclaimed. I looked at Thalia for back up and she stared at the wall. Guess I was alone for this one!

"Oh please!" Piper said dismissively, waving me off. I glared at her manicured nails, before looking back to her face.

"I just saved you many dates with Percy, in the long run!" She tried to assure me her voice confident and strong. I however was not the least bit swayed.

"I wanted to continue my date with him now!" I whined and she tutted.

"Well I had to stop you! Only God knows what would've happened if I didn't!"

When I realized what, she was insinuating, I blushed a deep red. I sat down on the couch and fumbled with my hands.

"You don't have to worry about that! I'm still a virgin…" I admitted embarrassed.

Piper and Thalia chuckled and I looked at them.

"Well we know that!" Thalia said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I blinked for a second and it took me awhile to realize that was an insult.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I pouted.

"That's beside the point!" Piper laughed. She flipped her multicolored feather over her shoulder smiling.

"The point is, that you and Percy are going to have a many more dates, he's gonna propose, you'll get married, lose your virginities, have babies and make me their godmother! All thanks to moi!"

She clapped her hands excitedly and I threw myself into the couch. I just met this girl and she's already acting crazy. Percy picks some interesting friends.

I shoved some popcorn in my mouth as Thalia asked

"So how did the date go?"

She moved my feet over and sat down next to me. She grabbed the bowl of popcorn and started shoving handfuls into her mouth. Guess I'll have to get used to that too.

"It was good." I answered vaguely already feeling the blush coming on. Thalia raised an eyebrow at me and I looked around the room at the little coffee table.

"What?" I asked though I already knew what she wanted.

"Give me the details! Anything bad happened, is there any possible black mail material I can get out of this-"

"Thalia!" Piper scolded wiggling herself to the right of me, so I was in the middle. She gave Thalia a fierce look.

"How many times do I have to tell you, that you have to stop black mailing people! It's a terrible thing to do!"

Thalia rolled her crystal blue eyes, throwing a glare right back at her.

"Oh please! You act like you haven't done it! You'd probably blackmail Jason to go on a date with you!"

"I would not!" Piper argued back outraged and I leaned back on my seat. My eyes darted back and forth between the two of them as they continued to fight.

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too and you know it! Why don't I give him a little call…" Thalia threatened and Piper's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare-"

"Too late!" Thalia sang as she took out her phone and started dialing. Piper shrieked, practically blowing out my right eardrum, before leaping over me. She tackled Thalia, but not before the phone started to ring.

"No! Hang up!" Piper yelped trying to grab Thalia's phone. Thalia pushed her away still holding the phone to her ear.

"Get off me! Piper-Hey Jason!" Thalia smiled deviously at Piper who froze once Jason started talking.

"Hey Thals-"

"Piper wants to talk to you!" Thalia rushed throwing the phone to Piper. Piper caught it, nervously answering.

"H-Hi Jason!" She squeaked rolling off Thalia, and I snickered. Piper shot me a look her kaleidoscope eyes glaring at me and Thalia. I put a hand over my mouth, trying to cover my giggles.

"Oh! Uh, hey Pipes! What's up?" He replied on the other line and Piper's face turned a dark red as she nervously fumbled over her words.

"N-Nothing! W-Well not nothing actually-I mean the s-sky is pretty u-up there and so is the c-ceiling, you know?"

Thalia let out a loud laugh as Jason chuckled.

"Yeah, the sky's sure is up there! I meant to ask, why you were calling?"

Piper did a little face palm, trying to come up with a reasonable response. She paced back and forth, readjusting the phone embarrassed.

"Oh right! I called cause…I wanted to talk to you?" She said thought it sounded like more of a question than a statement.

"About what?" He inquired and she looked around the room panicked.

"About um…Annabeth?"

I gave her a funny look only to be met with her deadly one. I looked at Thalia, who was practically dying of laughter next to me.

"Annabeth? You mean the girl with Percy? The blonde right?" Jason questioned and I frowned at being identified as 'the blonde'. My frown deepened when I realized I wasn't as upset when being referred to 'the girl with Percy". _I need to get my priorities straight._

Piper nodded her head, though he couldn't see her.

"Yeah! That's her! Good old Annabeth!" She laughed nervously. Piper looked just about ready to die and I felt a twinge of sympathy for her. All day she had been nagging me about my date with Percy and how I should stay calm and collected. I probably should've asked her if she had a boyfriend before taking her advice…

When I couldn't bear listening to her suffering anymore, I got up and went to my room. I closed my door before jumping onto my bed. My back hit something hard and uncomfortable. I grunted reaching a hand under me and pulling out the object. I recognized the grey, beat up case and realized I'd left my phone, while I was on my date.

I turned it on and like a child I excitedly scanned it for any messages or miscalls from Percy, since he left five minutes ago. I bit my lip in disappointment when I saw that there was none from him, but from others. I had a few missed calls, which was surprising since I rarely receive calls from anybody. Scanning the unknown number, I saw a text message from it as well.

 _It's Hermes. Call me when you get the chance._

My eyes widened. I had work today. I was supposed to start my new job today as his personal assistant and I totally forgot! Damnit Annabeth! It's the first day!

I dialed in his number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" He answered. I tucked my shoulders back, reminding myself to sound confident.

"Hi Mr. Hermes, it's Annabeth."

I shocked myself by managing to not stutter in that one sentence. This is the longest I've managed to not make a fool of myself over the phone.

"Oh yes! I've been trying to reach you all day!" He said and I winced. My nerves spiked up and my fingers twitched. Guess my streak wasn't going to last long.

"S-Sorry sir! I-"

"I hope you're feeling better!" He interrupted me. His tone was softer than I expected and I held the phone a little closer to my ear.

"I'm sorry, what's you sa-"

"Poseidon told me all about your concussion and I completely understand, why you missed work! Though I wish you would've told me about this earlier! I wouldn't have scheduled you to come in at all this week had I'd known you'd just come out of the hospital!" He sympathized and I paused confused.

This conversation was making my brain hurt, more than the actual concussion. How come I wasn't being fired right now? Isn't he mad that I didn't call him or at least send him a text? Why wasn't he chewing me out?

I tilted my head confused, and blinked. How did Mr. Jackson, know I had a concuss- _Percy._

It too me awhile to put two and two together, way longer than it should have, but once I did a huge smile stretched across my face. I bit my lip to stop from giggling like a love, sick school girl.

"I appreciate your concern, sir, but I can assure you that I'll be for tomorrow. I'm feeling much better."

"Are you sure Annabeth?" He said sounding uncertain. "It's fine if you need another day or two."

"I'm sure." I nodded my head though he couldn't see me. My fingers were itching to call Percy and I desperately wanted to hang up.

He sighed on the other line.

"Okay…I'll email you the schedule tonight. Call me if you change your mind."

"Will do sir. Have a good night." I said trying to be friendly, but polite at the same time.

"Good night Annabeth." He replied before finally hanging up.

Unable to contain my excitement any longer, I quickly dialed Percy's number. I bounced around, as I waited for him to answer.

"Wow Annabeth," He answered smugly and the grin on my face only widened. "I knew that you'd miss me, but I left like ten minutes ago!"

"Well I just wanted to thank you for saving my job, but I guess since you don't want to talk I'll go-"

"Wait!" He exclaimed and I rolled my eyes at his silliness. "I was just joking!"

"Calm down Percy! I was joking! You're not the only one with a sense of humor!" I chuckled and he sighed with fake relief.

"Good! So…how exactly did you find out it was me?" He asked.

"It wasn't hard to figure out, considering Mr. Hermes told me your dad contacted him to tell him I have a concussion and you're the only one besides Thalia who knows I have a concussion."

"Oh...yeah." He said sheepishly.

He was embarrassed and I didn't know why. I quickly added

"I'm really grateful too! I don't know what I would've done if I lost this job! Just slipped my mind, I guess."

"Well you had a lot going on today! I know how Piper's like…" He trailed off and I threw my back on the bed.

"Oh my gosh, that girl is crazy! She was ready for us to get married by the time you came!"

My heart fluttered as he laughed. I could listen to the smooth, melodious sound all day.

"But it was worth it," I blabbed. "I don't think I've ever felt as beautiful as I did tonight. I still don't know what she put on my face…"

Percy paused for a second, silence occurring on the other line.

"What do you mea- _Oh._ " He finally responded. I frowned, confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing!" He quickly answered. I could hear the amusement laced in his tone and I was about to object when he changed the topic.

"I hope your make over wasn't the only reason you felt beautiful tonight. If it is, I guess I'll just have to make it up to you." He said suggestively and I blushed. He made me feel more than beautiful tonight.

"You made me feel amazing…But I'd still like to take you up on that offer. How about this Friday?" I asked not knowing where this sudden burst of confidence came from.

"Miss Chase! Are you asking me out on a date?" He teased and I giggled.

"It depends, is it a yes or no?"

He pretended to think, leaving me in a gut quenching suspense.

"I'm gonna have to go with…a definite yes."

"Good! Things would've been super awkward if you didn't!"

"Oh please Annabeth! How could I possibly say no, to going on a date with you?"

A knock sounded at my door and I groaned.

"Open the door Annabeth! Where's the pop tarts I bought?" Thalia's voice sounded.

"Is everything okay?" Percy asked and I sighed.

"Your cousin's bothering me!" I whispered and he chuckled.

"I can only imagine! Don't worry, you'll be moving out soon."

"Yeah, thank God." I replied as she banged on the door again.

"Annabeth!" She whined as I started to get up, from my comfy position on the couch.

"Call you tomorrow?" Percy suggested and I pouted.

"Okay. Thanks again…for everything."

"My pleasure, now get your rest!" He said, making me smile again.

"I will, as long as Thalia stops banging on my door!" I exclaimed, saying that last part a little louder for her to here. She banged louder to prove her point.

"Pop tarts!"

I growled at her, glaring at the door.

"Goodnight Percy!" I sighed not wanting to hang up.

"Night Annabeth…don't forget to take you're medicine tonight!" He said and I scoffed.

"I know!" I replied, making a mental note to take my medicine tonight. I would've been in a whole lot of pain tomorrow if he didn't remind me.

"Sure." He said sarcastically as Thalia's banging got louder.

We hung up and I opened the door to face the snack monster. There she stood, her innocent smile contrasting with her punk rock look and all the noise she just caused. Grabbing my head and dragging me for what seemed like the millionth time today she had one goal in mind.

"Pop tarts!"

 **Yay! Percabeth's first date, complete! A lot of you probably hate me, but I promise a Percabeth's kiss is coming soon…or maybe not. Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and what you think is going to happen. Sorry for the lateness, I will try and update as soon as possible. Don't forget to review, fav and follow! PERCABETH ROCKS!**

 **See ya!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey y'all! Hope everyone is having a great New Year's Eve and I hope this update make's it even better! A little heads up, some drama is about to go down! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordon does.**

 **Percy's POV**

I hung up the phone, with a huge smile on my face. Nearly tripping, I ran up the stairs three at a time. My body was high off of adrenaline and I couldn't wait to see Annabeth again. It's like her presence was addicting. I couldn't get enough of her!

I opened the door and the smell of my mom's homemade cookies filled the air. God, I love my life!

I was instantly greeted by my mom, who still had her apron on. It was covered in some blue substance and her hair was in a ponytail. She smiled brightly at me.

"How'd it go?" Mom asked eagerly, her brown eyes sparkling. "Tell me everything!"

I raised an eyebrow at her eagerness, but still couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"It was good!" I called out as I walked to the kitchen. I rested my keys on the table and reached for a cookie.

"Don't touch them, it's still hot!" She warned entering the room. I slowly retracted my hand.

I sat down at the table and she did as well. Her chair rocked a little more than it should've, but she didn't seem to notice. Had it always been so worn down?

"What do you mean it was _good_? I need a little more than that!" She asked still probing. I shrugged my shoulders at her, getting more and more uncomfortable with her stare.

"It was great, she's really…nice." I answered honestly and mom scoffed. I looked at her incredulously and she rolled her eyes.

"Well we all know Annabeth's nice, but give me the details! What did she wear? What did you talk about? We're you a gentlemen-"

"She wore something nice, we talked about life and yes I was a gentlemen! Now can we please talk about something else!" I laughed, but mom seemed to become only more persistent.

"Stop goofing off, I'm serious! Tell me _everything_!" She exclaimed and my smile wavered. I didn't want to tell her _everything_! She is my mother after all and I don't think she'll appreciate hearing about the last five minutes of our date!

"There's nothing to tell!" I tried to convince her gently. Her eyebrows knit together as she frowned.

"Was it boring?" Mom asked and I shook my head.

"No…If anything it was the complete opposite of boring."

"More detail!"

I sighed sinking back into my seat. My mom continued to stare me down, clearly not getting or choosing to ignore, my hints. Why was she so persistent?

"Fine! We had diner and then we went to her place to watch a movie."

"What movie?" She asked and I threw my hands groaning.

"Does it matter-"

"What movie?"

"A good one." I answered dryly as the smell of cookies seemed to waft in our direction.

"Can I get a cookie now?"

"No!" She stated firmly and I pouted.

"Why?" I whined growing impatient.

"Because you won't tell me what happened on the date! Spill the deets or you get no cookies!"

"Deets?" I questioned and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's what the young kids are saying now a days!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is! You gotta keep up with the times Percy!" Mom tutted as I stared at her.

"Can I go to my room now?"

"Will you answer my questions?" She countered refolding her hands.

"I did answer your questions! You just didn't like my response!"

I quickly got up, flashing her quick smile, before grabbing four cookies. I speed walked to my room before she could stop me and shut the door. Sighing I laid down on my bed.

I shoved a cookie in my mouth, before smiling. As annoying as mom may be sometimes, she still makes amazing cookies!

I looked around my room as I ate. At the corner of my room, I saw my closet.

It was small, I noticed, but surprisingly had many clothes in it. The quantity wasn't a problem, but it seemed like the quality was. My clothes were fine, but the closet was small. Looking to my right, I looked at the small dresser beside me. Had it always been so beat up? The brown wood was chipped and when I reached out to touch it, like the kitchen table it rocked.

 _You guys don't deserve this…_ My father's words from long ago popped into my head, before I shook his voice out.

At the time I ignored his advice. My father was barely in my life since I was three years old and even then he was only a distant figure that appeared every now and then. I didn't want anything to do with him and I didn't want or need his pity. I didn't need him…

Looking back at that same dresser before I went to sleep, I felt my shoulders sag. I recalled memories of the date with Annabeth to rekindle the happy flame I had when I first got home. I remembered her face when we approached the restaurant. How happy and excited she was, it was almost comical. Her beautiful grey eyes lit up like stars as her entire face glowed with joy. She was breathtaking.

It was just the spark I needed for the bright flame to come crackling back. It was there, but I couldn't help but notice it was dimmer this time.

 _Time Skip_

Drowsily I opened my eyes. I was met with my blue ceiling as well as the sound of loud laughter occurring from outside my room.

I slowly rose, my tired body from off the bed and groaned when I realized the laughter I was hearing was the sound of more than one voice. _We had company!_

Running a tired hand over my face, I walked to the bathroom. As I brushed my teeth I listened out for the voices. I recognized the deep rumble of a males laughter mixed with my mom's. I frowned.

There was more than one guest, I realized. I washed my face, before throwing something on and heading to the dining room. When I walked in, I paused.

All three of them turned to me and my mother shot up from her seat.

"Percy!" She smiled. Her eyes were a little watery sparkling with humor.

"Morning mom…" I half greeting, my eyes still trained on one particular guest.

He sat there looking cool and collective. As if his presence was an every day occurrence. He had a pleasant face on, but even I could see the look of displeasure in his eyes at the dated décor. It was enough to make my blood boil.

"Hey Percy!" Paul greeted breaking the stare off between my father and I.

Looking away I put on a false smile.

"Hi Paul," I glanced back at my dad who was suddenly smiling back at me, though it seems his could've been forced too.

"Dad." I give a simple nod in his direction. His smile falters.

"Perseus-"

"Why don't you sit down Percy." My mom intervenes before he gets the chance to finish.

I do as she asks taking a seat dangerously close to my father. The table creaked as I sat which didn't go unnoticed by him. He glanced at me before subtly looking over the table.

"What are you guys doing here?" I tried to ask as politely as I could. Mom shot me a scolding look.

"Percy-"

"It's fine Sally." My dad said giving me that look again. "We're here because we have some things to discuss…like you."

"Me?" I give him an incredulous look, raising an eyebrow.

Paul takes a sudden interest in our wall paper and my mom clears her throat. I look at all of them realizing they know something I don't. I suddenly feel uneasy.

"What?"

"We want you to have an open mind about this Percy." Mom started putting on an encouraging smile though I could see the worry behind it.

"About what? What is going on-"

"I want you to live with me." My father dropped.

There was dead silence. I was wide awake now. Looking at their faces I waited for one of them to crack. For one of them to start laughing at the ridiculous joke, but it never came.

"Well you and your mother of course," He continued as I sat there frozen. "You would stay with me and your mother would stay in an apartment close by."

"Y-You can't be serious!" I state shaking my head. I look at my mom for some kind of reassurance, but like Paul she's looking elsewhere.

"Are you serious?!" I shout now standing up.

"Percy sit down-"

"Why would you even think about agreeing to this!"

"Why not!" My mom says trying to stay calm. "This is a great opportunity when you look deeper into it-"

"You act as if we're some charity case! We're doing fine mom, we don't need to move!"

"Yes you do Percy." Paul spoke giving me a pointed look. I didn't know what he was suggesting my mind still frazzled in disbelief.

"Your father brought me here because if you move in with him, I would be assigned your personal bodyguard. I would make sure incidents like the one with Gabe won't happen again." He says and I pick up the hint.

We weren't moving because we didn't live well, but for our protection. Annabeth's mom was becoming a bigger threat and the only way to ensure my mother and I's safety was to be under the protection of my father.

"B-But is moving really the answer?" I asked trying to be the voice of reason.

"May I talk to Percy for a few minutes…alone."

Everyone looked at my father. You can cut the tension with a knife as our identical eyes locked. My mother and Paul exited the room. It was quieter now, but the silence spoke volumes.

"I know this is a lot to take in." He sympathized dropping his business persona. His face was softer than I had ever seen it before as he leaned across the table.

"How much do you know?" I ask and he sighs.

"I know that you're in danger…and that it has something to do with that girl. Annabeth."

"How do you know-"

"Oh please Percy! You do realize Paul works for me right and that he has to tell me some things. I don't know the full story, but I do know Annabeth's the daughter of Athena."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask trying to appear at least slightly oblivious to all the crap going on with Annabeth's mother.

My father looked at me carefully before shrugging his shoulders.

"From what my team has gathered, Annabeth hasn't had contact with her mother for awhile but we're still searching. We don't know if Annabeth's a threat or not-"

"A threat?" I laughed incredulously. "Have you seen her? She wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"You don't know that Percy! I have to make sure she doesn't end up hurting my company or you and your mother!"

"That's why you gave her the job." I say realizing his real motive. "That's why you're offering her living space. You want to keep an eye on her."

I shake my head at him and his face hardens.

"You're blinded by your affections for this girl! I have to do what's best for you-"

"So your solution is to stalk my friend?"

"We won't be stalking her, simply keeping an eye on her-"

"I'm not stupid dad! I know how your security team works! Your going to put camera's in her room, track her phone calls and have people constantly watching her! You're just as bad as…" I bit my lip as I realized my mistake.

Paul walked in the room before he had the chance to respond.

"We have to go sir. Something's gone wrong with the business deal in Taiwan."

"Can it wait?" My father asks still staring at me and Paul shook his head.

"It's an emergency sir."

My father stood up, his chair scooting back. Just as he was about to walk past me he stopped.

"Start packing. Someone will be here to collect your things in two days. I'll see you soon son."

I put my head down as the door shut. My stomach sank at the thought of leaving the only home I knew. I'd lived here all my life and now he's expecting me to abandon this place and move in with him? And what was I going to do about Annabeth?

"Percy." My mom said stepping into the kitchen. I picked up my head, but didn't make eye contact. She sighed as I glared at the table.

"I know your upset, but this is good for us. I get to work on my writing without worrying how I'm going to pay the rent and you get to spend time with your father-"

"And who said I wanted to spend time with him? I barely know him, he's a stranger."

"Don't say that." She scolded me, but I wasn't hearing any of it.

"It's true! And I don't need him in my life!"

We both paused for a second, the impact of my outburst settling in. Looking at my mom I saw the hope in her eyes slowly vanish. Her shoulders sagged as she tried to hide her disappointment.

"You really don't want to move?" She asked quietly and the guilt started to settle in.

"It's not that. I'd love to move." I lied. "But I don't want to be separated from you and live with him."

"Oh Percy! You don't need to worry about that, we'll see each other all the time! We'll be in the same building! And your father's a nice man, you just need to give him a chance!" She reasoned and I saw in her eyes how much she wanted this. I didn't know how unhappy she was here and after all she's done for me who was I to keep her from happiness.

"Okay." I said planting a small smile on my face.

"I'll give it a chance."

Mom jumped out of the chair, unable to contain her excitement. She rapped her arms around me squealing in excitement.

"I can't wait to see the look on Martha's face when I tell her we're moving!"

I laughed at her statement knowing how much she hated our landlord.

"I'm sure she'll be pleased!" I joked despite myself. She pulled away, her face lit up with excitement.

"I'm going to go pack now!"

With that she walked out of the room an extra bounce in her step. I wiped the smile off my face as soon as she was out of sight. I got up and went to my room with a heavy heart.

I changed out of my pajamas, feeling a little lost. I had just sacrificed my own happiness for my mother's and with all she's done for me I know I should just suck things up, but that's easier said than done! How am I going to face my dad everyday knowing that he's stalking Annabeth, just like her mother? That along with the fact that he abandoned me is too much to live with! Is it really worth it?

I heard the sweet voice of my mother singing as she past my room. I fell back on my room deciding it didn't matter anymore. What's done is done. There's no going back now…

 **Dang! That was one hell of a chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Do you think Percy did the right thing? And what about Poseidon? Guess he was more secretive than we thought…Find out what happens next chapter as we switch into Annabeth's POV! Don't forget to follow, fav, and review! PERCABETH IS EXTRAORDINARY!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! See ya!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay…Hey everyone. Um, Happy New Years? I know we're more than four months into 2017, but it's never too late right? You know what, let's not even mention the word 'late' cause I am terribly late at updating. Anyways, ENJOY! I'M BACK!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordon does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Bianca looked at me impressed as the printer buzzed with life. Her dark bangs fell over her eyes and her sleeves were pulled up to her elbows.

"Okay, I am officially jealous now!" She says heaving out an exhausted sigh. I give her a small nervous smile as I sit down in my black leather chair… _my chair._

"I appreciate your help." I thank her, she continues to shake her head in disbelief.

"You know dang well that I didn't help in the least bit. I'd been trying to make that thing work for about twenty minutes before you came." She exclaimed referring to the printer.

I shrug my shoulders uncomfortably. "It was nothing. All I did was press the red button."

She cocked her head at me before her eyes drifted to the items on my desk.

"Woah! Mr. Hermes must really like you."

I glance down at the cookie basket and the flowers on my desk. I let out a real smile forcing myself to relax just the tiniest bit. The scent of the cookies and flowers seemed to brighten up the big office, easing some of my nerves.

"He seems really nice."

"He is," Bianca agrees nodding her head, before giving me a small pout. "But I didn't get a cookie basket!"

I shrug my shoulders giving her an apologetic smile. Not knowing what to say I soon turn my attention to the papers on my desk. My heart swelled with nervousness and excitement. My first day wasn't going as bad as I thought it would be and everyone seemed at least a little friendly, but the day was no where near over.

With one last wish of good luck Bianca left leaving me to my work. My nerves drastically decreased as she left the room and I couldn't help but kick myself for not being friendlier. _Where was my charm?_

Sighing I started my first assignment. Looking through the rule book. The fifty paged rule book. _Yay._

I spent the next hour trying not to bang my head on the desk as I read through boring requirements. I did my best to pay attention, promising not to touch one cookie until I was at least ten pages in. It was a little too late when I noticed the pages weren't numbered having already went through half the requirements before realizing page ten had passed a long time ago.

I was so focused that I didn't hear the sound of my office door opening or the heavy footsteps making their way to me. It was only when the person cleared their throat did I become aware of their presence.

I let out a small yelp as I jumped in my seat. My heart froze when I saw who it was. My eyes widened and I dropped the chocolate chip cookie in my hand.

"What are you doing here?"

He frowned his grey eyes slightly twitching like they always did when we were kids. He cropped his, once almost shoulder length, blonde hair and the serious look to his eyes made me think of the time he would imitate dad.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? I already told you we needed to talk." Malcolm spoke, but I was too focused on his diplomatic tone to really pay attention to the meaning behind the words.

"I heard you had a concussion." He said after an awkward pause. He sat down in one of my chairs waiting for me to respond. He crossed his legs as he sat and I nodded my head, still in shock. _I thought you were supposed to feel happy when your brother visits you._

He bobbed his head up and down a little too much, an odd quirk he's had since we were little and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm relieved that some things haven't changed.

"How are you?" Malcolm asks a small amount of concern slipping through his business persona.

I stare at him before reality catches up with me. A bitter chuckle escapes me and he waits for me to finish shifting uncomfortably. I cock my head at him.

"Oh I'm fine. My mother's just blackmailing me and my backstabbing brother who hasn't contacted me in years is sitting in my office acting as if nothing's changed. Yeah I'm perfectly fine."

He raises an eyebrow at my tone. My hands that rested safely underneath the table were shaking on my lap, but there was no way I was letting him know that.

"I'm trying to help you." He said defensively.

"Well you're trying a few years too late. You can't just waltz into _my_ office and decide that you want to play big brother again. It doesn't work that way."

"I don't have to be here. I could just walk out now." He threatened and I pretend to turn my focus back to the papers on my desk.

"You've done it before. It can't be that hard."

A pregnant silence follows. My eyes scan over the papers 'thoughtfully' as his eyes stay glued on me. I take deep breaths in hoping to stop the adrenaline coursing through my veins, but I can't relax. I feel the tenseness of my shoulders and the sweat on my palms. He looks away from me with a passive expression on his face.

"Mom is planning something and it's not good. She's trying to use you to-"

"To get information about Hermes' company." I finished, rolling my eyes. "Yeah she told me."

"No, that's what she wants you to think. You can't tell her anything Annabeth, okay? Not a single thing."

"I have no choice."

"Yes you do." He insisted, but I shook my head putting down the papers.

"No I don't! She's gonna-"

"Hurt lover boy, I know!" He rolled his eyes and I glared at him.

"His name is Percy and I'm not putting his family in danger. I won't risk it-"

"Yes you will. Percy and his mom will be fine!" Malcom waved off.

"You're so selfish." I exclaim in disbelief. "How can you even say something like that?"

"I'm worried about _you_ Annabeth! Not Percy or his mother!"

I stood up from my chair and walked across the desk. The sound of my heels against the floor was the only sound as I headed towards the door. But I wasn't leaving.

"I think it's time for you to go." I finally said. I leaned against the door, holding it open.

"Annabe-"

"If you don't leave, I'm going to call security."

A tense silence fell on us. I didn't budge from my position at the door as he was probably expecting me to. Instead I stood my ground, patiently waiting for him to leave my office. It took awhile for him to realize that I was serious, but once he did he scoffed.

"Wow." He said bitterly. "So this is the thanks I get for trying to help you? You throw me out of your office?"

I don't reply and he gets up from his seat. He continues to talk as he walks towards me.

"All for some boy you met a few days ago. Yeah those are some really high standards you got there Annabeth."

I made it a point to slam the door in his face extra hard after that last dig. Even though the only thing separating us was the wooden door it felt like he was finally gone. Like Malcom was a million miles away rather than a few steps. Either way I was grateful for the distance. The conversation was exhausting and I'm pretty another few years without seeing him wouldn't be bad at all.

I sat back down feeling big and small at the same time. I had stood up for myself, but at what cost. I mean as much as I hate to admit it I don't know what I'm doing. I'm blindly following my mom's orders and I'm dating the son of one of her biggest rivals.

Trying to distract myself I take out my phone, and speaking of Percy, I saw a message from him. A small smile tugs at the corners of my lips as I direct my mind elsewhere.

 _We need to talk._

The text was plain and simple, yet sent apart of me crashing down. My smile instantly fell as I began to worry. _Why was he being so serious? Did I do something wrong? Is he going to break up with me?_

Anxious I text back, _R u ok?_

I wait for him to respond. I flip back open the large rule book, trying to get back on task.

 **Percy's POV**

I stare at the text, unsure of how to reply. I probably shouldn't have sent the text in the first place. Maybe I should've just left things alone?

"Percy!" My mom called and I snapped my head up. Her lips were in a firm, straight line and his arms were crossed. I tossed the phone to the other side of the couch, giving her sheepish smile, before standing to my feet.

"This is your third break in one hour Perce. Do I have to confiscate your phone, cause I'm not packing all these things by myself-"

"N-No, I'm coming! I'll be right out, just five more minutes." I pleaded. She gave me a hard stare as she leaned against my doorway and I sighed.

"Fine." I grumbled, getting up from my bed. She gave me a bright smile in return before rushing to pack more things. We had went out about two hours ago after my father left, to get moving boxes. Apparently my father was going to buy us 'any and everything we needed' and majority of our things were going to charity.

I walked out in the hallway just in time to see her folding a familiar, florescent blouse. I frown as she stuffs it into the donation box.

"Hey," I say walking over to the box. "Why are you giving this one away? I thought you really liked the blouse and you don't have any others."

My mom shrugged her shoulders, the happy grin still on her face. She brushed some hair out of her face, before adding another shirt in.

"Trust me honey, there'll be many more blouses to come!" She gushed.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay…"

"Oh didn't I tell you? Poseidon offered me a job. It was before you two spoke and we still need to discuss the details, but…great things are about to happen!"

"What about your writing?" I ask and her glow seems to brighten.

"He wants me to write a book about him. An autobiography on his life and how he became the business man he is today. God, it's like everything is falling into place! Right Perce?"

"Yeah, things are falling alright!" I reply bitterly. _All the way to hell,_ I thought. My mom pauses what she's doing, taking in my expression. The happiness in her face seems to almost seep out of her immediately, like dust in a vacuum cleaner. I was the vacuum cleaner.

"What's wrong?" She asks turning her back to the several brown boxes loitering our living room. I wish I could've swallowed up my words and steal back the stupid comment.

"Nothing!" I say nonchalantly, yet she continues to pry in her motherly way, following me out the room and into the kitchen.

"It's not nothing." She says determined. "Look I know this move is really sudden and I know it seems crazy to just pick up and move. Believe me Perce, I get it. But this is for-"

"For the best." I finish. "Yeah I know and like I said I'm fine, but let's stop for a moment and think."

"Okay…" She drags out before sitting at the table. "Let's think."

"I'm serious mom. I'm about to go from seeing my father once a year, if I'm lucky, to seeing him everyday. And you're about to start working for him. Don't you think this all is a little much?"

"I think it's sudden, but it's nothing we can't handle! Okay now, thinking time's up, back to packing mister!"

In an instant she was back in the living room and I blinked. I think she's officially delirious from excitement. It's almost as if she's high and has no comprehension of what's really going on. I lean against the counter, sighing. What was I going to do with her?

I hear loud chimes coming from my bedroom and I dash to my phone. I see her name appear on the screen for a brief moment before I answer.

"Annabeth?"

"Hey." She answers, but my the slight quiver in her voice I could tell she was nervous.

"Hey…" I say slowly closing my door, careful not to make any sounds. "How's work?"

"Good." She sighs and I could see her now, gnawing at her bottom lip.

"Doesn't sound too good." I comment as I shuffle through stuff on my dresser. She gives me a nervous laugh.

"It's great, I promise. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh I ju-" I pause for a second as my hand aimlessly touches something foreign. Gripping the item in my hand I look down to see what it is. It's a small black cube with a few rings circling in the center. I don't remember ever buying the weird object or anybody giving it to me. I frown at the thing before shrugging my shoulders. I chuck it at the wall, dismissing it for a large oddly shaped pebble. The sound that it makes as it crashes against the wall and the things that come out of it quickly dismiss that theory.

I walk to the other side of the room and bend down. The thing was broken in pieces, but it definitely wasn't a rock. Wires laid in a bundle on the floor and as I moved them around I saw a small circle lens laying near it. It was a camera.

"Hello?" Annabeth called through the phone. "You still there Percy?"

"Um, yeah…yeah I'm still here." I said as my mind raced a thousand miles per hour. I thought of all the people who'd been in my room this week. A lot of people came into the apartment, but mom doesn't let anyone inside my room unless they're family or friends. Calyspo, Silena, Beckendorf, Juniper, Grover, Leo...and Annabeth. My father's words form today and his weariness of Annabeth came to mind. _We don't know if she's a threat or not..._

"Is everything okay? You've gone all quiet on me." She asks and I shake my head, feeling like a confused fool.

"Sorry, something just fell on the floor." I answer vaguely.

"Oh." She replies and I give her a fake laugh of reassurance.

"Yeah just a stupid picture frame, but about that text I sent you, it wasn't anything important. Just wanted to know when our next study session would be." I lie.

"Okay. That's a relief! I thought it was something serious, like _bad_ serious. We can plan something maybe this Wednesday? If that works with you?"

"Yeah." I say distracted by my own thoughts. "That'll work."

"You okay Percy? You sound a little weird is there anything else you need to talk to me about?"

I stare at the broken camera on the floor with my guard up.

"No. Nothing at all."

 **Dang! That was one mighty fine chapter, if I do say so myself! I will update sooner and check out my other stories while you are here! Don't forget to follow, fav and review! PERCABETH IS BEAUTIFUL!**

 **See ya!**


End file.
